the akatsuki's elegant sequel
by Stripped355
Summary: here we go again! back to the spontaneious delilah and her sisters and their new husbands. but is their trouble in paradise? some one needs to help their favorite akatsuki couples. read and find out what i'm talking about.
1. prelude

_**Prelude**_

_**Well, here we go again! I hope it didn't take too long but here it is. My sequel I promised you guys. I don't really have much to say but to enjoy and I hope to write another one later, maybe tomorrow.**_

The skies couldn't be anymore blue on this wonderful day. The birds chirped, happily flying around, spreading their merry tune to all who wanted to hear it. The village hidden in the moon bustled around happily, making their daily rounds. The men worked around and the women gossiped about something that is most likely not true. Suddenly everyone stopped, seeing a man, old and frail run into their village, as if someone was after him. One dropped his grain of oats and walked up to the man.

"Hey stranger, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." the old geezer was already out of breath so the slightly younger one couldn't make out what he was saying. All he caught was 'run', and 'machine'. The guys narrowed his eyes and walked away from him.

"What's the matter shi?" a woman asked, standing to go to him. The man looked back at her.

"Nothing hunny. Just some crazy old man trying to scare us. Why don't you…" shi trailed off as a peculiar noise came to hearing range. It was big, the villagers knew, but none of them had the sense to move or run, like the old man had after he got out of the younger man's grasp.

"What is that?" somebody wondered aloud as the villagers started to crowd around to see what the disturbance was. As they did, the odd sound had gotten louder and louder until that was all they heard. Suddenly as someone was about to investigate, this silhouette of a figure they only describe as a rectangle. The villagers watched as the rectangle blocked the sun out of their view and came crashing down, making them all scream and shatter.

"What is that?" shi's girl yelled as she ran away from the rectangular machine. Shi's eyes widened as he remembered the snippets of the man's words. At the top of the contraption, the window was pulled down so they could see the person behind this. The villagers readied their weapons and went to the purple flame painted device.

"Hey! What is your business here? Who are you?" shi asked as he and other villager held their weapon in the air. The machine's window slid down to reveal a woman. A very attractive, woman. She leaned out the window, her arm resting on the spot where the window just slid down in.

"Relax. I mean you guys no harm." She said. She spoke in an uncharacteristically high pitched. Almost like a child. The villagers looked at her suspiciously.

"Really?" one of the woman asked as they held their weapons. The woman shook, her eyes hiding under her hat as she laughed. They tightened their weapons as she met their gaze with one that could only be described as forced innocence.

"I really had you guys going didn't i?" she asked before poking her head back in the machine. It took about three seconds to get what she meant before the blonde haired beauty ran over anything that got in her way.

"Joker326 this harley720, please give away you're location, I'm already in pursuit of decimating this village and I would love if you joined me." Delilah said as she rode over just about everything that gave meaning in this village's life.

"Copy that harley720, I'm taking the skies as we speak, and please, try not to shake the baby." Deidara answered to his heavily pregnant wife, who is currently driving a monster truck through this village. And no, this isn't a mission. You see, Delilah has been waiting for this baby to pop out, as miserable as she can be at the moment. Deidara, being the great guy he is, asked Pein if there's anything that needs to be destroyed so Delilah can use the birthday gift deidara got her: the monster truck she's driving. Pein, after being asked by roni, had come across a village, in the village hidden in the moon. So now here they are, terrorizing an innocent village, simply because Delilah cannot sit still for more than five minutes, though nine months pregnant, because deidara is the kind of husband that will go to the ends of the earth to make his wife happy, because roni wants to make her daughter as comfortable as possible and because Pein simply doesn't like this particular village.

Deidara, currently in the skies, spilling out birds out his hands like there was no tomorrow. The villagers ran for their lives, either getting blown up by the birds, or getting crushed by the houses that getting blown up. Delilah ran over as many houses as she could, feeling a lot better that her son or daughter was arriving later than expected. If she got to do this, and if it was healthy for a child to stay in a person for as long as they want, she would've milked it so she could keep doing this. As she rolled over yet another house, she thought about how much she'll missed being pampered by everyone.

'_Sometimes I just wanted to see if they'll do the things I wanted.'_ She smiled at the thought of taking advantage of her pregnancy. But she pushed the thoughts away and demolished the house in front of her.

Deidara swooped down on his bird and landed on top of the massive truck as Delilah made her way out of the village that now rests in pieces. Delilah stopped her car and looked in the rear view mirror of her and her husbands work. Deidara opened the passenger seat door and slid in.

"So, you feel better honey?" he asked. Delilah sighed in contentment as she leaned in her chair, absently rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah, it's just what I needed. Thanks hunny. Now let's get back before everyone thinks I went into labor in the woods or something." She said as she started the car. As Delilah and deidara were talking, the car phone rang. Delilah knew who it was and put it on speaker.

"Hello mommy." She said flatly.

"Oh, you're okay. I was gonna send someone for you guys." She said. Delilah rolled her eyes. This is why she wants this kid out. Her mother will not let her leave by herself, or without any form of communication. Who knew having kids is so much murder.

"But that's not why I called you guys. I want you both to come home as quickly as you can. You won't believe what daikirai just found out." Delilah and deidara looked at each other before looking at the car phone.

"What is it?" deidara asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You'll have to come and see. I want to see the looks on your faces." She said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Roni said her goodbye and hung up.

"I wonder what's so important?" deidara asked. Delilah was lost in her own thoughts. She had never heard her mother sound so serious. This was obviously serious if someone, besides her sister, can break a happy sprit like roni. Delilah floored the massive vehicle on her way to the akatsuki headquarters.


	2. Called out

_**Called out**_

_**Yay! The second chapter is out! I know I don't usually write memos or things like this, but I'm in a talkative mood today. Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them. Well, I guess I'm not really that talkative because the mood is gone. So without any further adieu, enjoy the second chapter.**_

The akatsuki sit on the couch, watching roni pace in front of them, deep in thought as she bit her lips in contemplation, her brows furrowed.

"Ma, are you gonna tell us what we found yet. Sitting here and watch you pace back and forth is fun and all but we have lives." Tenshi said. Kakuzu looked at his wife and wondered silently why she says the things she says.

"Tenshi, remind me to buy you a muzzle for Christmas. You don't deserve to talk to people." He said. Tenshi rolled her eyes. Everyone was already thinking it; she was just the one that voiced her opinions. Suddenly as tenshi was about to retort, Delilah and deidara come walking through the door. Roni looked to the door, both happy and relived her daughter got here safe. Sure deidara was capable of caring for her, but she wasn't the only one who thought he wasn't the brightest star in the sky. Then again, neither was Delilah.

'_Precisely why they're made for each other.' _Roni thought, but shook them away. This was no time for random thoughts. Roni looked at her daughter and smiled warmly as she wobbled to the couch to take a seat.

"I'm glad you made it deidara and Delilah. I started to worry." Delilah rolled her eyes, but roni ignored it.

"I know you're all wondering why I brought you here, well, everyone except daikirai. She's the one who found out this information." Daikirai smiled to herself at her accomplishment.

"When she first told me, i didn't believe her…that was until I saw it on TV." everyone narrowed her eyes as roni picked up the remote and turned on the television.

And let me tell you, what they saw shocked them.

No, it was the burning village that caught them off guard, nor was it the people that screamed for mercy, and no it wasn't the fire that engulfed the village as a whole. No, it wasn't any of those things. It was the way the fire was aligned that caught them off guard.

"What's with the fire, why is it like that?" kimiko asked.

"Yeah, it's like it's trying to take the shape of something." Delilah agreed, absently rubbing her tummy.

"Or maybe words." Itachi added. As the camera cut to a different angle, that was when everyone was shocked. The fire was indeed shaped to be words. There, lying on the decimated village are the words 'the akatsuki will fall'. It took up a lot of space, taking up the whole village and some of the clearing leading out of it.

"That cannot say what I think it says." Zahara said, surprised at what her piercing blue orbs were showing her.

"This had gotta be some kinda mistake." Kisame added. The group eyed the fire note. Roni turned off the TV and looked to the group.

"No you're eyes aren't deceiving you. That really was what it said." Roni said. As much as Pein tried to hide what the note truly was, roni knew.

Someone was calling them out.

And roni did not like it one bit.

Delilah looked at her knowingly, along with the other girls, they knew they're mother did not answer well to threats or call outs. And that was clearly a call out. But this raised questions.

"Who would be stupid enough to call out the akatsuki?" deidara asked. Roni looked at her son, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know hunny. But we need to find out whoever it is." roni answered. Deidara, as well as everyone else, cringed at Roni's dark voice. Never had they heard the akatsuki mistress speak with such malice and sadist. Even Pein and itachi flinched, albeit unnoticeable.

"How're we going to find out who it is, if we don't even know yet?" Pein asked. Roni opened her mouth to answer but didn't. She hadn't really thought about that part. She was too flushed at seeing that on the television that her rage hadn't let her think clearly about what could be done.

"We cannot do much of anything. We cannot go to the village and look for clues." He said roni looked at him.

"That's a great idea! But why cant we?" she asked. Pein sighed, resisting the urge to pinch his nose in frustration. For the first time ever, roni was starting to grate on his nerves. Then he would be the next to get angry, and that would not be pretty.

"For two reasons. Because one, the evidence is burned. And two, we are the akatsuki, not a mystery squad." Roni glared at her boyfriend.

"Ha-ha. You are the funniest man alive." She said in flat sarcasm.

"Well, maybe I can be of some assistance." Everyone turned to look at zahara.

"Maybe if I go over there and look at the plants and the grass that had died, I can maybe help you guys out on who called us out?"

"That's great zahara! When can you go?" as zahara was about to answer, she was cut off.

"Um, could she go at about the end of the week" Delilah asked. Everyone turned to her with confused eyes.

"Um, because I don't want her to miss the birth of the baby." She said. Roni rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense that baby won't be coming out for at least another few days." Roni said, waving a dismissive hand at her heavily pregnant daughter.

"I doubt it." Delilah said standing up.

"And why is that?" roni answered back.

"Because my water just broke…"


	3. Birth

_**Birth**_

Roni's eyes widened to the size saucers then to the juice that flowed freely down Delilah's legs. It was as if the world froze. No one made any sudden movement, it was as if everyone was thinking that maybe if they stay still long enough, they'll all wake up from this nightmare.

That was until Delilah broke them from that thought.

"Um, hello! Havin' a baby, I would really appreciate it if someone escorted me to the hospital. You know, if it's not too much trouble!" she yelled, making everyone jumping and run in circles to help.

"Okay, stay calm hunny. Everyone just stay calm. Deidara take off Delilah's pants and put on a skirt of something. We need to get her to the hospital." Deidara didn't have to be told twice as he sprinted upstairs and put Delilah's skirt on in two seconds flat. She wrapped one arm around deidara's neck and the other around itachi's as they carried her out of the head quarters. As they were about to leave out the last door, they were blocked by Pein.

"Where are you all going? Have you all forgotten you are s-ranked criminals?" he asked Delilah looked at her leader and gestured for him to come closer.

"Do you honesty think I give a fuck?!" She asked as he was close enough for her to grab his collar. For once in his life, Pein looked absolutely horrified; she had almost made him fear for his life.

"Delilah, if this were a different situation, I would break you're wrist. But being that these are the hormones, I will look past It." he told her calmly. Delilah's glare did not falter however.

"The closest village I can think of right now that we are close to is Konoha. So unless you want to have your son or daughter in the woods I suggest we hurry." Pein said as he turned on his heels and left to Konoha hospital.

"Hold on tight to me and itachi okay hunny, we'll be there soon." Deidara cooed in her ear as he ran. The trip to Konoha had taken no time at all. They went into the village undetected, all of them blurs, including tobi. (Whom I totally forgot)

Itachi and deidara kicked the doors open, making all the doctors and patients jump, then look at the group in fright, then in confusion at the pregnant woman in the Uchiha's arms. They turned to the frightened receptionist behind the desk

"We need a room. Now." Itachi said lowly. He would never admit it, but he was really worried for Delilah, and wanted her to be in the most comfortable position possible.

She was his sister after all.

The receptionists nodded shakily calling for a doctor, one came down as soon as possible, but it wasn't one they had expected.

"Itachi Uchiha. You got a lot of nerve coming in here." Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hello tsunade. As you can see my hands are tied at the moment. I didn't come to kill anyone. If I wanted to, I would've already." He told her in his bored monotone voice. Delilah looked from itachi to tsunade, her face red from already pushing, and from anger.

"Okay, as you can see, my daughter is in labor, I would really like it if you get her a room." Roni said as she stepped in front of the group. Tsunade looked at her with the same look she gave itachi. Obviously she knew roni. As she was about to say something to the akatsuki mistress, Delilah cut in.

"This is no time for reunions! Room now please?!" she yelled. Tsunade looked back at the sweating woman in the blonde's and itachi's arms.

"Why should I give you a room?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Because if you don't, we will come back here and destroy this village." This time in was Pein who chimed in. everyone would've giggled or chuckled if he wasn't dead serious. Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned on her heels.

"Follow me." she said. Itachi and deidara followed tsunade in the hospital room while the others waited in the waiting room.

Everyone watched as deidara paced at the door, as if waiting for Delilah to come out so they can go home.

"Calm down deidara, she'll be okay. I know she's in great hands." Kimiko said, putting a reassuring hand on the blonde assassin's shoulder.deidara looked over hi shoulder and smiled weakly at her. Suddenly he heard Delilah yell, making him immediately jump to the door, to get his wife out of impulse.

"Uggggh! Deidara!" she yelled for the umpteenth time. As badly as he wanted to go in there, tsunade told him he couldn't….it was too bad he didn't take to well to rules.

"Don't even think about it." roni said as she saw him reach in his pocket. Roni had seen his fingers twitch, barley resisting the urge to do so before.

"But Ms. Roni, it won't be a big blast I promise." He whined. Roni chuckled at her son-in law.

"You won't have to waste your clay in a moment." Kimiko said. Deidara narrowed his eyes in confusion at her, as did everyone else. Well, everyone but roni.

"Why?" they asked.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of an unearthly wail as deidara's child was brought into the world. Deidara stopped pacing and listened to the sound of his child be born. It was like a symphony to his ears. The nurse in the glass saw how happy he was and buzzed open the door for him to go in. deidara wasted no time as he sprinting down the hall way to his wife and new baby, when he heard the wail in the door on the end, he busted through them, only to be met with tsunade's hand deep in Delilah, who was currently pushing. Is deidara wasn't so disgusted; he'd narrow his eyes in confusion.

'_But I just heard crying…' _he thought as Delilah pushed as hard as she could, until the child slipped out of her. In deidara's peripheral, he saw another baby in the corner of the room, currently being washed, and deidara's eyes widened before he put two and two together.

"Twins…" he murmured before he left silently out of the hospital room and back in the waiting room with an anxious akatsuki waiting for him.

When he got back, and just as he predicted, were they akatsuki and their wives trying to push through the door. But fell when deidara went through the doors to the waiting room.

When they got up and situated themselves, roni was the first to ask the questions.

"Well, what did you see?" Deidara only shook his head, trying his best not to remember what he saw before he left the room.

"Things I shouldn't have ms roni, things I shouldn't have." He answered.

"So do you now what you had." Suki asked expectantly.

"I have…twins." Everyone looked taken aback at the words. Everyone thought the same thing.

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_

When they were about to ask him again, deidara had fallen out his chair and into unconsciousness.


	4. Sayuki And Daisuke

_**Sayuki And Daisuke **_

Deidara's eyes fluttered open at the sound of sound cooing and the happy gurgles of a baby. He sat up, seeing his wife holding not one, but two babies in her hands.

"Who are the two most cutest babies in the world?" she asked the children staring up at her. They replied to the new mother with holding their hands up to grab at her hair.

"Yes, you are, you're right. You're the two most cutest babies." Delilah said as she cooed softly to them.

"Just like their mother." Came the soft voice of the terrorist across from her. Delilah's head snapped to the side to where the voice came from, then smiled warmly at deidara. She was so distracted with the kids that she forgot he was in the room in the hospital bed next to him. When deidara fainted, the people of Konoha were nice enough to put him and Delilah in the same room together. Tsunade figured before she questioned them, she should at least give them time to hold their newly born twins. Deidara got out of the bed to go and see his children for the first time. Delilah's eyes narrowed when she saw that he was taking uneasy steps towards her, as if he thought that if he was too loud or just stalked over, she would run away from him.

"Dei, it's okay, we won't hurt you. You can come if you like." Delilah said in an unusually soft tone. Deidara hurried his steps a little and got to take the first glance at the now sleeping children. One had a power blue hat on, while the baby across had on a pink hat.

"I have a son…and a daughter?" he asked. Delilah bit her bottom lip, nodding her head at the mix of emotions on deidara's face. First there was fear, then relief, then awe, then happiness and now there's…sadness? Delilah narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong deidara?" she asked. Deidara glanced at Delilah before moving his gaze back to the twins. Deidara bit his upper lip, trying his best to hold back what Delilah knew was coming. But still, even though she knew it, it was still shocking to see n s-ranked criminal cry. It was obviously contagious because Delilah found a tear slip down her cheek as well.

"Wanna hold them?" She asked, looking to deidara expectantly. Deidara shifted his gaze at his wife, nodding his head.

"Okay, sit down; I down want you dropping them." Deidara immediately took a chair from the corner of the room and slid it to Delilah's bed. Delilah leaned slightly so deidara could take them both. When he did, he sat down and looked at his kids.

"wow." He breathed. Suddenly, one of them, the boy, scrunched his face up as if about to cry, but it went back to normal as he fluttered his eyes open. Revealing beautiful emerald eyes. Deidara smiled down at him as his son yawned in greeting.

Delilah watched on through tired eyes as father and son made their first interaction. As she watched on, she heard the door open. She and deidara's watched as the akatsuki and their wives come in one by one, smiling, or smirking at the sight before them. Roni was the first to come near the happy family, and to her grandchildren.

'_Of course I will NOT allow them to call me that…' _she thought as she hovered over the two children and their father.

"Aww. They're so precious. I want a baby now." She said. Roni smiled to herself, and then to Pein, who looked at her with a raise eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Roni pouted, tempted to take Delilah's puppy pout until Delilah cut in.

"Ma, I think it's in your best interest to listen to him. I love my kids, but if I could turn back the hands of time I would totally fast forward it to having them." Delilah said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Hey, speaking of babies, what're their names?" sasori asked. Everyone looked to sasori then to Delilah. They were all so excited on the seeing the two new additions to the akatsuki family that they neglected to ask their names.

Delilah looked to her husband, him to her, then down to the sleeping children in deidara's arms.

"I name the boy you name the girl?" deidara asked. Delilah contemplated, then nodded

As deidara was about to say his name, the door burst open. Revealing tsunade and a small army of ANBU. It not only startled everyone because they didn't sense anyone coming, it woke up the now waling children.

"Why thank you tsunade. This is exactly what I want to hear less than 24 hours after giving birth to twins." Delilah said; her polite voice wrapped around the sarcasm she didn't really care to hide. She was cranky, and the hormones didn't go away just yet. Those things still wouldn't have stopped the growing urge to blow up something. Tsunade turned to glare at the hyper blonde beauty, which did not sit well with a certain new grandmother.

"Is there any reason why you're here tsunade Sama?" roni asked politely. She didn't have to; it was just in her nature to do so. She was even polite to her sister at one point. Tsunade looked from Delilah to roni, the same glare in her honey brown eyes, which left roni unimpressed.

"You all don't honestly think you can just leave freely do you? You are all s-ranked criminals, including the children. You are all staying here for questioning. And you will all be prosecuted for you crimes." She said hotly. Roni smirked at her, which made Pein narrow his eyes. He has never seen that look before. Yes they have been together for the past two years, and he's seen every look that roni has so offer. But this look, this was a new one. Roni stood up straight, moving away from deidara and the kids and towards the fifth Hokage.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just came here so my daughter could have her babies. If you would just let us leave, I cam promise you that you won't see us here again." Roni said in a calm, polite voice. It was wavering and that did not go unnoticed to the group of assassins. Tsunade curled her lip up in disgust at the petite woman. This girl couldn't be anymore than 4 feet tall, and at least 125Ibs who did she think she was? Like she was just gonna take that for an answer.

"Listen you, this isn't up for discussion. You are a _criminal. _And now you are under my jurisdiction and will do what _I_ say. Period." The girls winced as roni took her last step in front of tsunade, looking up at her. One ANBU didn't like the closeness of her and put his hand in between roni and tsunade. Roni looked to him, blue eyes meeting only a fox mask.

"You are too close, I advise you to back away slowly or I will force you away." Roni closed her eyes, hearing 8 hands slap against foreheads. Most likely the girls for the guy's stupidity. Maybe if he read the bingo book, he'd know Roni's nerves did not sit well with threats. The poor idiot.

Roni grabbed the wrist of the male ANBU and twisted it. Roni was satisfied when she heard him scream in pain shortly before the bone in his upper arm ripped out his skin and out the black sleeve of his ANBU uniform.

"Don't you ever threaten me. You lose things that way. Preferably your life." Roni said in a dark tone, making everyone flinch, including itachi and Pein. Tsunade's eyes widened before grabbing Roni's hand and punching her square in the face with her free hand. Because of the punches force, Roni's head turned sharply to the opposite side. Tsunade, quite pleased she landed a punch, smirked at her, but it slowly melted away as roni turned to face her menacingly slow. The ANBU and the akatsuki had already started fighting in the hospital, taking tsunade's punch as a signal to attack. Roni extended her head back, pulling tsunade to her, head butting her. Tsunade yelped in pain as the bones in her face shattered on impact. Tsunade's hold on Roni's hand loosened but that wasn't enough for her as roni gripped tsunade's hand, pulling the fifth Hokage to her hard head again and again until she fell unconscious. The ANBU heard the thud and all of them gasped as they see their Hokage lay on the floor.

"Ms Roni c'mon!" Roni's eyes snapped to the window, seeing the akatsuki on deidara's bird. Roni looked back at the unconscious tsunade on the floor with a thoughtful look.

"I tried to be nice…" she said before she mounted the bird and sped off.

"Oh yeah, before we were interrupted, Delilah, what's the baby girls name?" yami asked. Delilah looked up thoughtfully then to her daughter.

"sayuki." She said simply. Deidara smiled down at the baby girl in suki's arms.

"And what're you gonna name the boy deidara?" kimiko asked.

Deidara looked at his son in daikirai's arms.

"I don't know why, but I always liked the name daisuke." He said as looked at the sky.

"Hmm. Sayuki and daisuke. Cute names for cute babies." Roni said. and with that, they sped off the akatsuki head quarters.


	5. shady

_**Shady **_

_**Hello there everyone! I am so sorry this took so long to write. My computer was off so I couldn't write anything. I almost went insane. But it also gave me time to think about what I'm going to do with the story. There are some twists and turns that even threw me for a loop but there are other ideas my sister gave me! Thanks sis! Anyway, without further adieu, here is chapter 5 of the akatsuki elegant sequel**_

After the konoha fight, the akatsuki and their wives made it to the hideout. As everyone was about to go upstairs, Roni called for her girls.

"Zahara, yami, Kimiko, suki, I need you guys for one minute." She said in a serious tone. The girls looked to one another, and then went to their mother, giving her their undivided attention.

"I need you four to go down to that village to see about that fire note. Take any of the necessary tools you guys need to get the job done. You have an hour to pack." Roni said. The girls nodded their heads and went to their rooms.

As yami went up to her room, she saw that itachi was in there, packing some of his things. Yami narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What're you doing? Do you have a mission too?" she asked. Itachi didn't sense her coming until he heard her voice and turned his head sharply to her. The look on his face was the face of someone who got busted for doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Although it could not be seen to the untrained eye, yami did. And it raised many questions.

"Itachi, what's going on?" yami asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. Itachi finally blinked away the look and avoided eye contact with yami.

"I'm leaving." He said in a serious tone. Yami narrowed her eyes, reaching for the kunai in her back pocket.

"Leaving who?" she asked, her eyebrow raised as if saying 'say what?' Yami gave him a look that said 'I dare you to say you're leaving me!' Itachi got the message and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _leaving._ I going out." Yami put away her kunai and smiled at him.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you said you were leaving me." She laughed. Itachi smirked.

"That would be ridiculous. One of us would have to die first. I'm going out with someone. I'll be back by the time you come back from your mission." He told her as he packed her clothes and some of his. Yami narrowed her eyes and sat on the bed across from itachi.

"Who're you leaving with?"

"Someone."

"Someone like who?"

"Someone like someone." He joked, smirking at yami's flustered face in his peripheral.

"Is it a girl?" itachi narrowed his eyes, the smirk still on his face.

"Of course not."

"Do I know him?" itachi stopped putting his clothes in his bag and looked at yami with a bored look.

"Yami?"

"Yes sweetie pie?" she asked in a sweet voice itachi didn't know she had.

"Are you gonna be one of those wives?"

"What kind of wife?" yami asked with narrowed confused eyes.

"One of those wives that stick to their husbands like monkeys." Itachi said, barely resisting the urge to laugh at yami's horrified face. She had always said she didn't want to be like one of those wives. Because then it would usually end in divorce, and itachi wouldn't let that happen. He already told her when he said 'til death to us part' that he meant every word. That alone made yami never want to be one of those wives. Yami smiled at her husband, who smirked back at the anti Christ.

"Okay, I just have one more question." Itachi awaited his question.

"Is it the guy you met at the ball last year? I still speak to his wife. You know kaze right?" yami asked as itachi fixed his akatsuki collar. Itachi turned to his wife.

"Yes. And that was two questions." Yami rolled her eyes, giving itachi a bored look. She knew what sesshomaru's name was. What she didn't know is that they've been all buddy-buddy all this time and she had to find out about it now. It annoyed her a little but she'll live through it. Sesshomaru's not all that bad anyway. It's itachi she's worried about.

'_That poor man. Itachi's gonna taint his mind.' _Yami shook the thoughts from her head and got off the bed.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later then." She said making her way to itachi. When she did, she kissed him goodbye and went out the door after asking him to say 'hi' to sesshomaru for her.

"I will, good luck." Itachi said. And with that, yami went down stairs to meet the other girls.

"Took you long enough." Kimiko said. Yami rolled her eyes as she came down the stairs.

"c'mon let's just get this over with. I'm already tired of your mouth." Yami said. Suki and zahara snickered as they went out the door to investigate the call out note.

**_now what was that all about? it seems itachi is keeping something from yami and sesshomaru has something to do with it. i hope you guys like sessho because you'll be hearing alot about him. again, very sorry for the delay. i hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long._**


	6. A trap

_**A trap**_

Zahara, suki, Kimiko and yami stood on the cliff top, looking down at the decimated village before them.

"Someone really did a number on this village." Suki said.

"Yeah. They went through all this trouble just to call us out. I'm flattered." Yami said.

"Well, we're not finding anything standing here. Let's go." And with that, they all jumped down to the front gates. As they started to walk into the village, zahara stopped. She wobbled to the side a little, then to the other. Before she completely lost her balance, suki grabbed her upper arm.

"Thanks babe." Zahara said in a weary voice.

"No problem. You okay?" suki asked as zahara hold the side of her head.

"I… I can hear the trees. I think they're trying to tell me something." Zahara said. Suki had never seen her sister like this. Yes she knew zahara had this gift but it has never overwhelmed her like this before.

'_I don't have a good feeling about this place.'_ Suki said as she looked around, leading zahara into the village. Zahara closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts as best she could. The trees were talking a mile a minute and it was starting to give her a headache. The head ache turned to a migraine and the migraine turned to a blinding pain, making her scream in pain and yami and Kimiko rush to their sister's side.

"Zahara what's wrong?!" yami asked. She looked to suki who looked just as worried as she was. Kimiko looked around the destroyed village in both confusion and suspicion.

"Something's going on here." Kimiko said darkly. Not only was something going on, but there's someone pulling the strings. She could smell that there was someone else here.

"Suki, yami watch zahara. I'm going to go check this village out." She said. Suki and yami tried to calm down the whimpering zahara. Kimiko went deeper into the village looking for something that didn't seem right. Just then, she saw a blur in her peripheral. She turned her head sharply to the side, seeing nothing. Suddenly Kimiko felt chakra come up from behind her. She immediately took out two kunai, blocking the katana that was centimeters away from her head. Kimiko didn't get a good look at the persons face but by the way they were built, she knew it was a guy.

"Hm. You're a quick one. You may prove to be a challenge for me." He said in a raspy voice as him and Kimiko broke away. when she got a good look at him, kimiko saw that he was covered from head to toe in black. all she could see was his eyes.

"Oh hunny I'm gonna be way more than a challenge for you, I'm gonna be your executioner." Kimiko replied, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline rise in her cold blooded body.

"You picked the wrong day to look for a challenge." Kimiko yelled as she lunged at the masked man.

"c'mon zahara calm down, you gotta try and block out the voices." Suki said as she tried to calm her sister down. Suddenly a chill went down yami's spine. Her eyes widened for a second before pushing suki and pulling zahara out of the way. Suki would've asked what was wrong if there wasn't a man in a mask rushing at her. She pulled a dagger out the side of her boot, and rushed back at him, only a blur of red hair in his eyes. Suki moved too quickly for the man. So quick in fact, that when she cut him, it took about a good two seconds for his intestines to spill as he falls on the floor face first.

"Thanks suki, I owe you one." Suki smirked down at her sister as she helps her up.

"Actually you owe me about twenty." Yami rolled her eyes.

"God what is it with everyone? First itachi and now you. I owe you _one_." Yami said as she helped zahara up and over her shoulder. As she did, they heard zahara murmur something. They didn't catch it all but it was enough.

"Kimiko…trouble."

Kimiko and the enemy came at each other viciously. Kicking, punching, parry, jutsus, but it seemed there was no stopping the both of them. he was just blocking her attacks. Suddenly Kimiko was distracted at the sight of her sisters in her peripheral. The masked man took that as an opportunity to land a kick in kimiko's stomach and a blow to the head. Yami was about to go help, when zahara grabbed her wrist weakly.

"Zahara what're you doing?!" she asked. Zahara didn't need to answer. Yami already knew by the look. yami looked on at her sister and the masked man as they fought. but what was weird was that he wasn't really fighting back, yeah he hit her, but it looked as if it was to push her away. just then yami felt it. the chakra of more people around them.

'_There are more of them. They're chakra signals were so low I almost missed them.'_ Then that's when it hit her.

Kimiko's opponent wasn't fighting to kill.

He was stalling.

"Kimiko! Get out of there! There are more of them up there. It's a trap!" yami yelled. Kimiko's eyes widened. This guy is just looking to land a couple hits he's not looking to actually hurt her.

Suki looked up at the trees. It would be impossible to see to the untrained eye, but with suki's vision she could see that they were indeed in the trees. Suki unstrapped the rifle off her back and aimed at the tree behind Kimiko.

"Kimiko move out the way!" she yelled. As soon as Kimiko heard suki cock her rifle back, she dived out the way. Suki let off shots to all the trees she felt chakra in. and one by one the masked men fell either unconscious or dead. Mostly dead. As suki kept shooting the trees, the blinding pain in zahara's head started to vanish.

"That was what the trees were warning me about. They were telling me not to come here. In this area." Zahara said. Suki blew the smoking barrel and smirked at her work.

"Well you tell those trees I said thank you." She said. Zahara smiled as suki let her go so she could walk on her own. They walked over to the cowering man, his back to the tree, staring at the four women in fear. Zahara took that opportunity to manipulate the trees branches, encircling the man, as if hugging him.

"Now, would you mind telling us what the _fuck_ that was all about, or should I kill you now?!" yami asked, her tail wagging in a fast motion. The man still trembled with fear, his tongue was tied.

"You're not speaking quick enough!" zahara said, her hand closing into a fist, crushing the man. Now everyone was mad at this guy, but zahara was PISSED. No one hurt her trees and got away with it! And if that wasn't enough, he hurt her family. He's just lucky Delilah's at home or this would've been most painful. The man grits his teeth to keep from yelling in pain but to no avail.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you what I know." Yami and suki cross their arms as zahara keep her hand in a semi fist.

"We were sent to come and assassinate anyone that comes through this village. Preferably the akatsuki." That was the truth. Everyone in the criminal world knows there are women in the akatsuki. It hasn't been printed in the bingo books yet.

"Who sent you?" zahara asked. The man looked at her with pleading eyes, only to meet ice crystals staring back.

"I don't know." He answered shakily. Yami narrowed her eyes at the man.

"You mean you were hired by someone you don't know? Do you expect us to believe that? Zahara just kill him. He's getting on my nerves." As zahara was about to put her ball her had in a fist, Kimiko stopped her.

"Stop! He's telling the truth. I sense no deceit. This is all he knows." Kimiko said.

"Oh, well since that's the case…" zahara started as she balled her hand into a fist, crushing the man where he stands.

"…he is of no use to us." Zahara said as she dusted her hands off. Then as she smiled at a job well done, she saw one particular tree. She titled her head to the side as she went up to it.

"Zahara, what's wrong?" yami asked.

"That tree over there. Look at the burns." She said. The girls looked at it, also tilting their heads to the side.

"The burns…they go in a spiral motion." Suki said. As she was about to touch them Kimiko snatched her hand back.

"Those aren't regular fire burns…that's acid." Suki and the rest of the girls looked at the acid burns.

"Well, we should take this in as evidence." Suki said, taking a dagger out her boot, scraping at the tree. She used a test tube to put the damaged bark in and on the side of her belt.

"well, I guess we gotta go and report back to mom about this and maybe get a band aid or two." Yami said, the girls laughed at her as they made their way back to the akatsuki HQ.


	7. Little white lie

_**Little white lies**_

"What the hell happened?!" kisame said as the girls came into the door. Well, he was worried about them all but it was Kimiko who was supporting the gash on her head and the bruise on her stomach. Kisame rushed to her side, trying to help her come into the house.

"It's okay babe. I'm fine." Kimiko said as kisame led her to the couch. Kisame thought otherwise. Now he wasn't particularly scared of anyone who called out the akatsuki, they always perished. But these guys landed a hit on his wife. Yami tapped kisame on the shoulder, giving him a rag to clean kimiko's head up.

"It's gonna need stitches." Kisame said as he cleaned the gash. As if on cue, kakuzu came downstairs with tenshi to learn about the news when they saw the four dirty ladies in the living room.

"What happened?" tenshi asked as she went up to Kimiko, who was currently being stitched up by kakuzu.

"We were ambushed. Zahara's senses went all out of whack; the trees were talking to her, telling her not to go to a certain spot. It was weird, they were gonna use this funny jutsu on us." Yami said as she sat on the couch.

"Why didn't they get to use it?"

Everyone looked at their mother as she comes into the room with pein.

"I shot them. I can't let my sisters die because I wanted to see a weird jutsu." Roni smiled at her daughter.

"So what did you guys get?" pein asked, leaning against the threshold of his office and the living room. Suki took the test tube from her belt and gave it to Roni.

"Tree bark?" Roni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking. But this particular bark had acid on it. The way it was on the tree was peculiar. I have to take it and check it out." She said as Roni gave her back the small tube.

"well girls, you did good. Mission accomplished. You guys can take the day off or something. I know you all had a long trip. Go get some rest." Roni said.

Later that day, in her room, Kimiko looked at her cut in the closet mirror with narrowed eyes, examining it.

"Please. They call this a gash? This is a boo-boo tops." She said. Kisame was currently resting his eyes on his wife. For some reason, he could help but be angry that he wasn't there to protect her. He would've sliced the guy in half.

"I can take care of myself hunny." Kimiko stated as she got out of the mirror. Kisame's eyes narrowed in confusion. How did she always know?

"I can sense your discomfort." Kimiko said, answering his silent question.

"Okay, that is getting really annoying." Kisame said sharply. Kimiko smiled to herself, walking toward her husband lying on their bed.

"Kisame. Its okay, I can handle myself. I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes and everything." Kimiko grinned at her husband as she crawled onto the bed and in his arms.

'_You know, for a shark, he's really sweet and loving.' _Kimiko thought.

"I still kinda wish I was there to see you rip that guy to shreds. It would've been cool to see my wife out there kickin ass." Kimiko chuckled. After more talking, they both fell asleep.

Yami however, decided to clean her room. She felt somewhat energized after her nap and decided to do something to blow off some adrenaline. As she got to the drawers, she saw that they were all sprawled out, unfolded. Yami rolled her eyes at her husband's clothes and took them out. As she was done with the last shirt, yami saw that there was a picture in there. Yami picked it up, looking it over with narrowed eyes. She saw that this was Itachi's family. And his mother was beautiful. His father looked like the strong silent type. Itachi was in the side, his arms crossed, and a small smirk on his face. Yami smiled to herself.

'_So he was always like this'_ she thought to herself. As yami's eyes strolled through the picture, she saw that someone was ripped out. Suddenly as yami traced her hand over the ripped part of the picture, the door opened to reveal the emotionless uchiha, holding his bag of clothes. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"What's that?" yami hid the picture behind her back.

"What's what?" itachi raised an eyebrow.

"That behind your back. Is that a picture?" yami slid the picture in her back pocket. She showed itachi both her hands.

"No, I have nothing behind my back, you're seeing things. Hey where were you? I thought you said you'd be back by the time I finish my mission."itachi looked at yami for a moment. she thought she was going to be slick and change the subject so he could be the bad guy. Itachi smiled at his wife. Yes, it was indeed a smile, but not one of love or humor. Well, maybe a little humor but this smile, this smile was the smile that had an evil idea.

"So…there is nothing behind your back?" he asked as he went up to yami slowly. Yami inched back onto the bed, shaking her head. Itachi looked around the room, a some what impressed look on his face.

"I see you cleaned, May I ask you a question?" itachi purred, crawling onto the bed and yami.

"Um, sure you can, ask me anything." Yami said, trying to not to sound as unsure as possible. But by the way itachi smirked, she had obviously failed. Itachi's face was only centimeters from her own, red eyes staring through her chocolate brown eyes and right into her soul. Gently itachi pressed his lips onto hers. Yami's eyes got heavy all of a sudden; she had the almost unbearable urge to kiss back…that was until she figured out what he was doing. But alas, by the time she figured it out, it was too late. Itachi broke the kiss and climbed off her, and stood holding the picture he obviously got out her back pocket.

"Now, my question to you is, if there wasn't a picture behind your back, what is this that I'm holding in my hand?" itachi asked as he played with the picture between his fingers. Yami turned her head, avoiding eye contact, pouting.

"That's what I thought." Itachi said, feeling triumphant he tricked her. As he went to put the picture back yami spoke.

"Now can I ask you a question?" itachi put the picture under the folded clothes and looked at his wife giving her his undivided attention.

"Who was the person that was ripped out of the picture?" yami asked. Itachi looked at yami for a moment, her tail swinging in curiosity as she hold her head up in her hands.

"Was it a sibling?" itachi stared at yami then to the drawer.

"I was an only child." And with that he slid the drawer closed. yami didn't know itachi wasn't an only child so yeah he lied. He did contemplate on telling her, but then again if he had, what're the chances of them two meeting anyway? Slim to none. Itachi shook away the thoughts and crawled into bed, not thinking about the little white lie.


	8. Face to face

_**Face to face**_

It was a sunny day down in the leaf village. The birds chirped, the wind blew a cool summer breeze into lady tsunade's office. Yes it was indeed a beautiful day, but tsunade felt otherwise. She held a mirror up to her bruised cheeks and puffy eyes, angry at the world and all who inhabit it. Especially one particular blonde haired blue eyed bitch. After the little scrap in the hospital, tsunade and several other doctors tried to fix the bones in her face. But unfortunately, they came to the conclusion that it has to heal on its own. As tsunade look on at her battered face, the squads she called for just came in.

"You wanted to see us lady tsunade?" a certain black haired man asked. The whole rookie nine were called to come in to her office for an a-ranked mission.

"I need you all to go to the sun village to locate a scroll in an abandoned temple. Now this temple is very dangerous, with many booby traps so I suggest you all be careful. Are there any questions?" everyone raised their hands. Tsunade sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Does anyone have a question that isn't about my face?" a number of people put their hands back down. Then sakura put up her hand.

"Yes sakura?"

"I don't get it, what's so important about this scroll?" she asked.

"Well, there are many jutsus that are in this particular scroll that can aid our enemies and we would like to get them before they find out about it. Anymore questions?" tsunade asked. Everything was silent.

"Good, now you may all leave." And with that, they all dispersed.

--

"So did everyone get that? Everyone is to leave as soon as possible. We don't want any of our enemies getting their hands on this scroll. So you guys have to leave as soon as possible." Roni said to the akatsuki.

"Why would anyone want this scroll?" Delilah asked, absently petting her son's head.

"Because it has many jutsus that may be of use to us. So c'mon you guys gotta go now, deidara, Delilah, give me and pein the kids, we'll take great care of them." Roni asked gesturing to give her the babies. Deidara unstrapped the twin carriers and gave sayuki to Roni and daisuke to pein.

"Good luck everyone." Roni said waving to the akatsuki and their wives.

--

"So this is it? Why would someone want to put a priceless scroll in this old rinky dink palace." Yasmina asked.

"Maybe because they don't want anyone to know that it's in here. Man yas, tobi rubs off on you everyday." Tenshi said. Yasmina glared at her.

"Speaking of tobi, where is he anyway?" zetsu asked.

"He's at home with jade. He didn't want to leave me but itachi threatened him, then he was still gonna come and itachi used a genjutsu on a shuriken to make a big chocolate fudge cookie. He was all for it then." Yasmina said, looking at itachi, who avoided eye contact. Hey, if a cookie is what it took to watch his surrogate daughter then he'll give him a billion of them if he has to.

But he would die before anyone heard him think those kinds of thoughts.

"I heard them." Kimiko said itachi looked sharply at his sister in law.

"It's your feelings and your body language. I can smell them. But I won't tell anyone." She told him. It wasn't like she was scared of itachi; she liked him enough not to tell anyone his business.

"Well, we're not looking for anything standing out here; we might as well go inside." Sasori said. And with that, they all went inside.

Not twenty minutes after them, the rookie nine landed in the clearing where the akatsuki once was.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Onward to the temple!" rock lee said marching to the temple.

"Lee wait!" neji said, making lee halt in his steps. Neji looked around the forest, his byakugan activated.

"Someone is here. They are in that temple." He said.

Well what're we doing standing here?! They might be our enemies!" naruto yelled, anxious to go in and pumble anyone that got in the way of his mission. Neji didn't have time to identify them because naruto already went in the temple; the eight others had no other choice but to follow them.

--

The temple was dark and dank. Kimiko could sense the death and despair that hid in these castle walls.

"This place gives me the heebie geebies." Yasmina said, trying to sake off the shivers that ran rapidly up her spine.

"Tell me about it. The smell of death is starting to give me a headache. A vampire shouldn't get headaches from death." Daikirai said, trying to cover her nose with her cloak.

"I need a torch or something." Yami said feeling for something on the wall. Finally she felt a stick on the wall and pulled down. But when she did, the spun around, making yami scream. Itachi's head snapped to the side where he last saw yami, only to see 15 confused faces looking at the wall that had yami on the other side.

"Where did she go?" itachi asked, going up to the wall, putting his ear to it.

"We don't know. Yami was behind all of us." Kakuzu said. Itachi took his ear off the wall and turned away.

"I'm going to go find her, all of you need to go and find that scroll." And with that, itachi went on a mad search for his wife.

--

The rookie nine walked slowly through the temple when a scream was heard, making them stop.

"What was that?!" ino asked, latching onto shikamaru.

"It was a scream you dunce! What the hell else would it be?" choji whispered.

"And I thought I didn't like this place before. I really wanna go home." Hinata said. She had just recently gotten over her stuttering problem. And that scream alone was going to make her relapse.

"Neji, why don't you use your byakugan to see who it was?" ten-ten asked. Neji glanced at his girlfriend for a brief moment before returning his sight in front of him.

"I can't. There's something in this temple that's preventing me from doing so." He stated.

"Well, that doesn't give us an excuse to stand here in the dark." kiba said. He tried pulling on one of the torch lights, only to have a trap door open at his feet, making the guy behind him fall in a bottomless pit of black abyss.

--

Yami walked around the different part of the castle, looking desperately for some form of light. Then it hit her.

_'I can make my own light!'_ she thought, slapping her forehead.

"Hm. The creepiness of this place must've blocked my common sense." She said to herself as she snapped her fingers, making fire come out her fingertips. Suddenly, yami heard yelling. She looked around, to see no one coming down the hallway.

"What is that?" she asked her self. Her question was soon answered when a figure landed before her. Immediately on defense, yami jumps back and into a fighting stance. Her eyes narrow seeing the man. Yami's stance faltered and went to the man.

The guy moaned and turned over seeing a woman. An extremely attractive woman…with a tail? He immediately got up and into a fighting stance. Yami laughed.

"Relax kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. Besides, I don't hit to hurt anyway. I hit to kill. Your fine." Yami said as she sat in the middle of the floor.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" he asked, his hand forming a jutsu.

"You're still alive aren't you?" the guy slouched a bit and went up to yami, sitting across from her. Yami stared at the man for a while.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Ask me all the questions you want, it's not like we'll be leaving here anytime soon." He answered.

"I can't help but think that I've seen you before. Have we met?" the guy looked at her.

"I don't believe we have. What's your name?" he asked.

"The name's yami. Your's?"

…

"Sasuke…"


	9. Face to face 2

_**face to face2**_

_**hello again! Here another chapter. These are the ideas that I didn't get to write on my unexpected hiatus. My sister called me mean for doing this to itachi but. He had it coming. More of the akatsuki will be in the next chapter. That'll be coming up in a few minutes. So sit tight. And this story takes place after the big itachi X Sasuke fight. I didn't want you guys getting confused. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**_

Itachi looked every where he could trying to find any kind of chakra signal himself. Any familiar chakra signal would be nice about now. It was becoming increasingly obvious. He could deny it no longer…

He is lost.

Itachi mentally cursed himself for going somewhere he wasn't familiar with. It upset him to no end that he could get lost so easily.

'_I haven't gotten lost since I was three years old.' _He thought to himself, trying to look for anything that could lead him back to the group. Suddenly, itachi felt himself trip off of something. He grabbed on to the wall and a torch stick to keep his balance.

"What the hell is going on? Why didn't I see the string?" itachi asked himself, suddenly, a creaking sound was heard behind him. Itachi turned his gaze to the sound, to see the torch he pulled slowly go back in to place. His eyes narrowed slightly, seeing the wall start to open on either side of him, being replaced by spears and arrows. Itachi rolled his eyes as he ran and jumped through the numerous weapons flying at him, some of them, nicking his cloak. One caught the ribbon in his hair, making his hair fall freely around him, and he didn't have any extras. Itachi finally made it to the end of the hallway, looking over his shoulder at the arrows.

'_The things I do for the people I tolerate.' _He thought to himself as he walked deeper into the temple.

--

Yami and Sasuke talked and talked for hours, telling each other selected things about their lives. They really hit it off quite well. He asked her the usual questions she heard all too often.

"So how did you get the horns and tail?" Sasuke asked.

"I was born with them. And between you and me. This isn't very popular with others." Sasuke chuckled at the anti Christ.

"So how did you end up in this temple anyway?" yami asked as she manipulates the fire in her hands. They found a way to light up the room so she wouldn't waste any chakra.

"I'm on a mission." Yami stopped playing with the fire and stared at the raven haired man.

"No kiddin'? I'm on a mission!" yami said excitedly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Seriously? I have to get this scroll that my leader wants." He told her.

"Shut up! I'm on the same exact mission." Yami said; chocolate brown eyes light like the 4th of July.

"No way!"

"Way!" yami and Sasuke laughed at each other. it was like they knew each other for years.

"So are you here with people too?" yami asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How'd you know that I was with people?"

"Well I know you wouldn't come here all by yourself. Someone has to be with you." Yami said. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Yes, I am. I'm with my squad. I know you have to be here with someone. Unless this is your temple?"

"Yes I am. I'm with my husband and some of my friends." Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"Husband? You're married?" Sasuke asked curiously. Yami smiled showing Sasuke the ruby red rock on her finger, the black diamond wedding band under it.

"You're husband is into dark colors. And he has great taste." Sasuke said as he looked closer at yami's wedding ring.

"But you don't like these colors. You said they bring back bad memories." Yami said. Sasuke put his hand up to stop her.

"Yes. But those memories are dead. Along with _him_" Sasuke said darkly, making yami narrow her eyes.

"Who's him?"

"My brother."

"Yikes. What'd he do?" yami asked.

"He killed my clan. And I killed him."

"Well, that seems like a great enough reason to die. What clan are you from?"

"It's a legendary clan. I'm sure you heard of it. The uchiha clan?" yami's jaw dropped. They uchiha clan. Itachi told her that everyone in the uchiha clan is dead. But here Sasuke is sitting right across from her, claiming that he's an uchiha.

"But everyone in the uchiha clan died." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone but my brother and I but he's dead. So I'm the last one." Sasuke explained. Yami felt her heart jump in her throat. As soon as she was about to say something else, the man of the hour falls in between Sasuke and yami.

"I-Itachi?" itachi shot up into a sitting position and looked to where his name was called. That voice…why was it so familiar? He looked to the man at his side.

"Sasuke." He stated.


	10. Arguments

_**Arguments **_

The rest of the akatsuki walked through the temple, trying their best to find that damn scroll.

"God, this place is like a fucking maze! I feel like we're going in circles. And my feet are killing me." Tenshi said, stopping to rub her feet for the umpteenth time.

"Well, no one told you to wear heels asswipe!" Daikirai said. Just as tenshi was about to insult her, Kimiko stopped the group from walking.

"Shh! someone's coming." Kimiko whispered. The girls and the guys began to draw their weapons.

"On the count of three, we go in front of them. Okay. One, two…three." Kimiko whispered as she jumped, sword in hand, the same went for kisame with samehada, tenshi with her sword, Yasmina with her hands in her pockets and suki's guns in both hands. But there was no one there.

"Weird, I could swear I felt someone coming…" Kimiko said. Suddenly as they were about to leave, Delilah's body froze. Deidara looked behind him to see that his wife looked as if her foot was stuck.

"Hun, what's the matter?" he asked. Delilah tried her best to wriggle out of the hold but to no avail.

"Can't…move…stuck." She said. Then as deidara was about to help her, hidan stopped him.

"Hidan, what the hell is wrong with you?!" deidara yelled.

"Look closely at Delilah's feet. Does nothing seem a bit peculiar to you?" deidara narrowed his eyes in confusion. Delilah's feet were stuck not because of the floor, but because there was a shadow holding her in place.

"Okay, you can come out now." Hidan said. He knew exactly who it was, and just as he predicted, shikamaru came out, his hands in that sign, along with the rest of his group.

--

Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other for what seemed like forever and a day.

"You- you're alive?!" Sasuke finally said.

"I'm obviously not dead." Itachi answered back sarcastically. Suddenly a sharp pain in Itachi's ear made him turn to yami. Only because she pulled it to get his attention. Had this been anyone else, they'd have died.

"Uchiha Itachi. I have a question for you." Yami said in an uncharacteristic calm voice.

"Yes dearest?" He asked. Yami shook her head. Never had itachi used any baby names or had spoken so sickingly sweet to her like that. He obviously knew he was going to get his ass handed to him. And in front of the man that beat him and lived to tell the tale. Yep, he totally doesn't want to be Itachi Uchiha right about now.

"Now I had a picture I found the other day in our room. A person was cut out. Ask you if this was a sibling and you say you were an only child. And yet, here I am, sitting next to a man that holds the same last name you do. But you told me everyone in your family was killed. Now, I ask, what the _fuck_ is wrong with this picture?" yami said in that nauseatingly sensitive voice. For the first time in ever, Itachi's tongue was tied. He couldn't find anything to say. So he did what any person would do. He got on the defensive.

"Technically, I didn't exactly lie. I just kept it from you." Yami rolled her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING LIED!" she screamed. Again, only something she can get away with.

"It was only because I thought the two of you would never meet. I wouldn't have lied had I known the two of you would meet the day after." Itachi said in his defense. Yami glared at him.

"You're not supposed to lie anyway! It doesn't matter if I would have never met him. I'm your wife! We took vows! I tell you everything Itachi. You shouldn't have to lie to me. What did you think? I was gonna prosecute you for having a brother? I have a sister, do look down upon me for jade?" yami asked. Her face was red from anger, and her horns extended a bit, itachi noticed. He better think of something, and he better think of something fast.

"I lied this one time. I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this. If you're gonna be a bitch about this, fine I won't lie about anything anymore." THAT was NOT the right answer. Yami was taken aback. Yami stood up and looked at her husband in shock, then shock turned to anger. She didn't say anything; she just got up and walked to the corner of the room.

"Smooth…" Sasuke whispered sarcastically. Itachi snapped his head in his brother's direction, then without a word, punched him in his face, knocking him unconscious.

"No one asked what you thought," itachi said in his deep baritone. Itachi got up and went towards his wife who was currently sulking in the corner.

"Yami…" he said, going to touch her shoulder. Yami saw and jerked away.

"Yami, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He told her. Itachi tried to touch her again and she moved away for the second time and picked Sasuke up.

"What're you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I hear voices on the other side of the wall. We gotta find a way out this room. Here take Sasuke." Yami said. Itachi was almost surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice. It kinda scared him. Not of her. He was scared that just dug his own grave. And by the look in yami's eyes, he was pretty sure he did. He saw yami as she put her ear to the wall. Her horns were their original size; her tail looked as If it had a mind of its own the way it wagged. Yami took her hand off the wall and stepped away.

--

The akatsuki and the konoha rookies stood across from each other, Delilah still in shikamaru's hold.

"Dei…help..." Delilah whispered. As deidara was about to go and retrieve it wife, shikamaru made her pull a kunai out her pouch and put it to her throat.

"Don't take another step. I'll slice her throat before you get to make it over here." With that statement, suki cocked her gun.

"Not before I land one right between your eyes. Let her go." She said. Deidara looked over to suki.

"You know, you're my favorite after Delilah." Deidara whispered. Suki smiled at him. Meanwhile Sasori had his eyes focused on a certain pink haired kunoichi. Suki caught it from her peripheral.

"Um, is there something going on with you and Miss Cotton candy over there I should know about." Sasori glanced at his wife.

"Only that she and her little friends over there tried to kill me." Suki snapped her head at the pink haired bitch, and pointed the gun straight at her.

"You die first." Just as suki closed her eye to get a better shot, the wall by the konoha rookies exploded, knocking them over. When the dust cleared, it revealed yami and itachi, and Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Where were you guys?" Daikirai asked.

"The wall spun around and took me to another room. Hey did you guys know itachi had a brother?" everyone looked at each other. itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You didn't know that?" deidara said. Yami was shocked.

"So everyone knew but me?" yami said glancing at itachi.

"So you told everyone but me? Am I that horrible a person?" yami asked. Itachi sighed, about to say something but yami walked down the hall.

Everyone looked at yami then to itachi.

"Oooh, someone's in trouble." Delilah sang. Itachi glared at him sister in law and dropped Sasuke on the konoha rookies. Suddenly as yami stomped away pass a particular room, her spine tingled. She stopped, staring at it.

"Yami, what's wrong?" tenshi asked.

"It's this room. Something's in here." Yami said. She stepped to the door and opened it, revealing a room full of scrolls. But there was a particular room on a pedestal.

"I'm guessing that's the scroll we're looking for." Suki said, putting her gun back on her waist. She went up to the pedestal to take it.

"Wait!" Delilah said. Suki jumped snapping her head in Delilah's direction.

"What! What's the matter?" suki asked. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"You're not supposed to take it unless you have something to replace the scroll. God, don't you ever see the movies? If you take the scroll something bad will happen." Suki rolled her eyes and snatched the scroll.

"You watch too many movies. I pray for my niece and nephew." Suddenly as everyone was about to leave the temple started to shake. Delilah smiled at everyone as they ran.

"I'd hate to say I told you so." She said as they ran out the temple.

Sasuke woke up on ino and kiba, wondering where he was. When he finally gathered everything, he cursed.

'_That bastard!'_ He thought to himself. Then he woke everyone up, telling them the temple was falling down. Everyone got out in a hurry.

The akatsuki finally made it out and jumped away from the temple.

"Well, that was a fun trip." Tenshi said as she cleaned off her shoes.

"Which part, the booby traps or the almost being killed in that temple? Yeah, we had oodles of fun." Yasmina said. And with that, they jumped towards the akatsuki hideout.


	11. making up and a date

_**Making up and a date**_

As soon as the group got back into the akatsuki hideout, yami stormed upstairs. Roni had decided to make an appearance and was about to speak when the door slammed. Roni snapped her head to itachi and yami's door then back to the group with narrowed confused eyes.

"I trust you guys had fun?" Roni joked as suki handed her the scroll out her belt.

"The time of our fucking lives." Zahara said.

"What happened to yami?" Roni asked. As someone was about to explain, jade comes running downstairs and straight for itachi.

"Tachi! I missed you!" she yelled as itachi picked her up. Ash they made their little reunion, jade titled her head to the side.

"Tachi? Why is yami mad?" she asked. Itachi sighed. He didn't know how to explain this to a three year old. Although she is wise beyond her years, she still is a child.

"It's a long story. Stay downstairs, I'm going to go talk to her." He said as he put her down.

"I hope that cloak is flame proof!" Daikirai called out before itachi went in his room and closed the door.

--

Yami sit on her bed sulking, thinking about what happened today.

'_How dare he say that! He has some fucking nerve trying to make himself the victim. __**He **__lied to __**me!'**_ she thought to her self. Just as she was in mid ramble, the man of the hour comes strolling in through the door. Yami looked over her shoulder then at the wall.

"Get out." Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"This is my room." He said yami got up in to a sitting position and off the bed.

"Fine, then I'll leave." She said calmly. As she walked past itachi, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"no." yami rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"I'm not letting you leave until you forgive me." He told her.

"Well I guess I'm not leaving anytime soon. What else do you possibly want? You said all you wanted to say. What else could you possibly say." Yami asked.

"That I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know you would meet him. I just didn't want you to know about him. I know I should have told the truth but I didn't really see the big deal in it." Itachi explained. Yami's glare faltered a bit.

"You don't get. You lied to me. Everything you want to know about me I have told you. And when I ask you a simple question the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a lie. And then you have the _fucking_ nerve to try to pin it on me and say I'm over reacting." Yami explained. Itachi nodded.

"No. you're nodding your head, but your not seeing where I'm coming from. And then you call me a bitch. If anyone's the bitch, it's you." Yami joked. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he slowly let of her wrist. this voice was new. yami's eyes weren't their usually the beautiful brown.

'_black?' _itachi thought to himself. okay, this was getting kinda scary. for the first time since sasuke, he really thought he was going to die.

"Are you scared of me itachi? Do you fear what I might have done to you? Is that why you lied?" she asked. Itachi backed away slowly until his knees hit the bed. Yami pushed him down and climbed on him.

"Okay. I'm done being mad at you. But know this itachi uchiha. If you lie to me one more time, I'm gonna give you a reason to be scared of me." As yami leaned down to kiss her husband, she heard whispers at the door.

"Someone's at the door." Yami said.

"No, the akatsuki and their wives are at the door. Along with your mother." Itachi said. Itachi was about to move yami off him, but she grabbed his wrist and pinned him.

"Don't go. They wanna be nosy, let them." And with that yami leaned to kiss her husband.

"Ewww." Roni whispered. The akatsuki looked at itachi and yami's door with disgusted faces.

"Mommy, what's going on?" jade asked as she tugged on roni's skirt. Roni smiled nervously at her youngest daughter.

"Um, well, their wrestling." She said.

"_Naked wrestling_" hidan whispered. Daikirai elbowed him and kakuzu.

"Can we go downstairs; I have something to tell you guys anyway." Roni said. The guys as well as the girls looked at each other then went down stairs with Roni. When they got themselves comfortable, Roni spoke.

"So, I was gonna tell you guys that pein and I were going out tonight. But I obviously don't have to tell some people."

"So where's he taking you?" Yasmina asked.

"He's taking me somewhere really fancy. And we won't be back until late so I trust you guys'll be good little boys and girls. Delilah and deidara." Roni said. The couple looked at each other then at their mother.

"Why mother, who dare you accuse me of such things. I am a mother and I have put my craziness behind me." Delilah said. Roni raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Anyway, be good while we're gone. I have to go change." And with that, Roni left the akatsuki men and women alone.


	12. Just the unexpected

_**Just the unexpected**_

_**Hello there readers! This is a very important memo so I hope you read this. I'm writing another akatsuki story! No, not with our favorite roses. It's another character I thought about while my computer was being fixed. I'm not sure which akatsuki member yet but I'm leaning towards itachi. I just thought I'd give you the heads up before I write it down. Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

The girls were waiting anxiously for Roni to come out her room so they could see just how she was going to dress. She always went over the top with her choice of dress; it was like they had their own little fashion show staring her. Suddenly there she was, looking as beautiful as she could have possible gotten in that moment.

Roni's hair was put into an elegant bun, two strands falling in small curls past her ears. Her little red dress fit her every curve to perfection, showing off her mile long legs tastefully. A fur wrap was wrapped around her shoulders in a sophisticated fashion.

"Mommy, you look…wow." Tenshi said as Roni made a pose for the group.

"Glad you guys like it." Roni grinned.

"You gotta tell me where you buy your clothes." Delilah said, trying to balance her daughter and son in both arms. They were already a month old and she hasn't got the hang of holding them both.

"You gotta know the right places." Roni said simply. Roni suddenly jumped, feeling arms encircle her waist from behind.

"You look gorgeous." Said a deep baritone in roni's ear. Roni turned around, smiling at the akatsuki leader.

"Really? Thank you hunny. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready when you are." Pein said. And with that, Roni hooked arms with pein and they left.

"Don't wait up kids." Roni said. As they saw Roni and pein left, they realized something.

It wasn't fifteen minutes into the car ride to their date when a chill went down pein's spine. Roni turned to look at him; her eyes narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Pein hunny what's wrong?" he asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. It was just a chill. Roni?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have that feeling that something bad is going to happen? But you don't know what it is until it's too late?" pein said.

"All the time. Why do you feel something is wrong at the hideout?" Roni asked.

"I don't know. Let's just not think about it, maybe it'll go away. Besides we're here." Roni's eyes narrowed, then she looked out the window to see a stadium.

"Well, I guess we can set it aside for the time being. I wanna see what you got planned." Roni said as pein helped her out the car and into the stadium.

Although that feeling never left pein.

--

"Oh you're gonna pay for that deidara!" suki said as she wiped her face of the flour deidara sprinkled all over her. Deidara grinned before running away from suki and the ketchup she just got from the refrigerator. They ran around the whole house until suki finally cornered him.

"Any last words?" she said as she popped the top off the ketchup bottle.

"Yeah, look behind you." Suki's eyes narrowed but looked behind her to see Delilah and a bottle of maple syrup. Suki's eyes widened as she backed up slowly.

"Now Delilah. I know you don't wanna get into this too. Deidara started it!" suki said Delilah shook her head.

"That doesn't matter, it's me who's gonna finish it." Suddenly as Delilah was about to throw a handful of jelly at her sister, kisame threw a handful of sour cream right at the side of her head, the force knocking her down on the floor. Suki walked towards kisame and gave him a high five, but their victory was soon short lived when chocolate pudding hit them both In the back of their heads. Suki and kisame's heads snapped to the direction. It surprised suki who the culprit.

"Sasori?" she asked, seeing her husband throwing a pudding cup up and down. You are all probably wondering how this little food fight started. Well you see after Roni and pein left, they realized they had nothing else to do. So after they put the kids up to bed for the night, Delilah and deidara thought it would be a good idea to bake cookies. So as they were in the kitchen, suki needed the flour which was by deidara. She asked for it, he pours it all over her and the rest is history. Now the whole akatsuki (excluding itachi and yami who are…_busy_ at the moment) are running around the house covered in god knows what.

Not three hours into this food fight, Delilah has Yasmina cornered when there is a knock on the door. Suddenly everything stops. The group looks at each other, then to the door with narrowed confused eyes.

"I'll get it." Deidara said; his hand wrapped around the kunai in his pocket.

Deidara walks slowly to the door, silently wishing they had a peep hole. The akatsuki and their wives are now in hiding, waiting for deidara's cue.

Deidara grabbed on to the door knob and snatched it open; revealing the last person he thought would be there. His lip curled in disgust.

"You…"

--

Pein smiled at roni's awestruck face at the empty football stadium. One because of the beautiful candle lit dinner in the center and because she didn't even know they existed here. But it was sweet none the less.

"Hunny, this is so…so…I can't even put it into words." Roni stuttered. The football stadium even had the 'giants' in the grass. She would've cried but was afraid she'd ruin her mascara. She worked so hard on it after all. As they made their way to the table, pein pulled out her seat for her to sit.

For hours and hours they talked and laughed and laughed some more until that familiar spine tingling sensation ran up and down his back once more. But it wasn't from the bad feeling he had earlier

"Pein, you okay?" she asked. Pein shook the chill away as best he could and looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Roni, these past two years that I've known you have been the best years of my life. I can sit here and say that I've never met a person like you and how I love you. But I can't put it into words. Anything that I would even think about saying would be an understatement. All I can say is that when I met you and fell for you it was inconvenient, you kept me up at three in the mourning, and when I tried to leave New York, it gave me this indescribable feeling of pain in my chest. But all this has shown me one thing…" and with that pein got up and stood next to Roni. First roni's eyes narrowed but then it all came together when he bent down on one knee. Pein dug in his pocket and took out a little black box. Roni's eyes widened to the size of saucers as pein cracked open the black box to reveal a tear shaped canary yellow engagement ring.

"Roni, my love, will you marry me?" that was it. The mascara she worked so hard on was running freely down roni's cheeks as she nod her head vigorously, holding out her hand to take the ring. After pein slipped the ring on her finger, she jumped out her seat, tackling him on the floor, careful not to hurt him.

"We have to get back to the hideout." Roni said. Pein narrowed his eyes; he was much more comfortable out here. That way everyone could see them.

"Why? They're not expecting us for another few hours." he said, rubbing roni's hips in a desperate attempt to change her mind. He failed.

"Well for one, we can solve the mystery of the reason why you're spine was tingling, and how can I show the girls my beautiful ring if they're sleeping. And the faster we get home, the faster we get to practice our wedding night…" roni's suggested. Pein contemplated this. He didn't really hear the first two things his new fiancé said, but that last part caught his interest.

"Okay, let's hurry. You show them the rings and then the wedding night." He said Roni leaped off him and ran to the car and with that they were on their way back to the headquarters.

--

Now everyone knows it takes a lot for Iwagakure no deidara to loath someone as much as he hates the person standing before him. Hell, he liked Sasuke more than her. Gaara was even up there before…_her._

"Yeah whatever. Where's pein? We need to talk." She said nonchalantly, unimpressed at the loathing in deidara's voice.

"Hey dei, who's that?" Delilah asked, coming out her room, holding her now screaming son in her hands. Deidara never took his eyes off her.

"No one special." And with that deidara slammed the door in her face.

"Okay we get that it was no one special, but who was it?" tenshi asked, picking the now dried flower off her arm.

When deidara was about to explain, the door burst open revealing the no one special.

"Now dei is that how you treat an old friend, I'm not sure pein would like you doing that." She said.

"Why are you here woman?" Sasori asked. The girls looked at each other. They didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay, I'm confused. Who are you?" Yasmina asked. As soon as she was about to introduce herself, Roni came running through the door.

"Hey you guys look what pein gave …who is this?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Okay Roni I hope you're …what the hell is she doing here?!" pein said as he unconsciously backed out the headquarters in horror. The woman turned around, her eyes lit up when she saw her former lover.

"Pein, baby I missed you." She said as she ran into the arms of her leader.

"I missed you too…konan." Pein said unsurley.


	13. Never a dull moment

_**Never a dull moment**_

"Okay, can anyone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Roni asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Roni let out an exasperated sigh before rubbing her temples in irritation.

"Okay…can someone explain to me why the akatsuki walls, floors, and ceilings are covered in god knows what?" everyone looked at each other again, pointing to the closest person next to them, saying that they all tried to stop it.

"I am starting to get really tired of this…" Roni started. Suddenly she saw in her peripheral seeing her husband to be trying to pry a blue haired woman off him. Roni raised her eyebrow. Not being the kind of woman who stands and stares at her man in someone other woman's arms, Roni walked up to her.

"Konan, I don't know who let you in here but you have to get off me before my fiancé rips your head off." Pein reasoned. Konan pulled away slightly, looking at her ex lover in disbelief.

"Fiancé?!" konan and the girls said in unison. One for excitement and one in outrage.

"You mean that bitch that strolled in here with you to try and replace me was your fiancée." Konan asked, not believing what was coming out pein's mouth. It nearly took all her life for pein to even notice her but here comes this blonde haired blue eyed bitch trying to take what was hers.

'_I don't think so!'_ As Roni was about to tap the woman's shoulder, konan caresses pein's face. The whole akatsuki clearly saw roni's face go from the usual creamy colored, to pink In that instant

"Oh no…" Yasmina whispered. The girls shook their heads, all thinking the same exact thing.

"I don't know who you are lady but you better get off him before you lose all that pretty blur hair off yours." Roni said as she grabbed konan by her shoulder, the force of her pull spinning her around.

Konan narrowed her eyes at the pint sized bitch pein claimed to be his fiancé, but soon her narrowed eyes turned to an arrogant smirk.

"Listen sweetie, I'm glad you kept my pein happy while I was gone. But I'm back now, so you can just pack your things and find some other guy to blow." Konan said in mock sweetness, hitting roni's arm for emphasis. It was a small gesture, and it didn't hurt her, but it was enough to make her angry. Roni licked her bottom lip and smiled at konan, who smiled back. Then Roni put her hand on konan's.

"So, you understand?" konan asked. Roni just smiled at her, her grip on konan's hand getting tighter. Konan's smiled started to fade, her face turning from happy to pained in a matter of seconds. The force of roni's grip brought her to her knees. Roni kneeled to her level. Roni pushed her hand behind her ear so she could whisper.

"Now, you listen to me…konan was it?" konan nodded as best she could.

"I don't know who you think you are. But what I do know is if you are planning on staying alive, you better keep your hands to yourself…" Roni went closer to her ear and squeezed her hand for more emphasis.

"….Or I will put them in a blender and make you eat them." Roni pushed her hand away forcefully and left to her room for the night.

"Make sure to have this all cleaned up by the time I wake up tomorrow." Were her last words before shutting the door.

Konan rubbed her hand looking at the door Roni went through with a glare. Pein looked down at her with pity.

"If you plan on staying here, I suggest you make nice with her." And with that he stepped over her and went through the same door.

When pein went through the door, he saw Roni was in the mirror, taking off her earrings and necklace.

"Are you okay?" pein asked as he went up behind her. Roni stopped what she was doing to stare at her fiancé in the mirror.

"I guess. Is it because I'm teeny? Is that why people take me as a joke? I would really make her eat her hands you know." Pein smiled at her innocence.

"I know hunny. But I do have to say this. She was a very valuable member to this organization before she left." Roni turned sharply to the akatsuki leader.

"Your not seriously planning on letting her stay here are you?" pein shrugged his shoulders.

"This is my organization." He said Roni narrowed her eyes.

"And I'm your boss. So I say she can't. And if she does I'll kill her." Pein smiled at her.

"You would really kill someone who could help you?" Roni 'humphed' and turned back to the mirror, taking out the pins that held her bun in place.

"I will if she ever touches you again. I think if I would've stood there, she'd have probably kissed you." Pein shrugged again.

"Well who wouldn't?" Roni smiled at him as she stood up, her back facing him.

"Well I don't. You're a horrible kisser." She said, holding her hair up for pein to unzip her dress. Pein smiled, because of her joke and because of the strip show she was unknowingly giving to her.

"Is that so?" he asked, grabbing her by her shoulders, the force of his grab spinning her around to meet him face to face.

"Yep. You're all sloppy. Like I'm your first kiss or something. And you're icky to be around." Pein stifled a laughed at that as he walked closer to close the gap between them, But Roni moved back.

"And what pre tell is icky about me." Pein asked as he stepped closer to his akatsuki mistress, Roni stepped back again.

"Those stupid, ugly eyes. And those lips, oh how I hate them, and that hair, and…and…" Roni said as her back hit the wall. Pein closed the gap between then, his hands on either side of Roni's head. Pein leaned in, his face inches away from her face

"What else?"

"I…I don't know. I just hate everything about you all together." Roni whispered, closing her eyes. Just as pein was about to go in for the kill, he stopped.

"Well, I guess I'll just go to sleep then." Roni's eyes snapped open, looking at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"How can I love someone who has wounded me?" pein asked in mock sadness, turning away from her to go to bed.

"But I was lying!" pein rolled his eyes as he turned away and turned off the light. Roni pouted and turned the light back on.

"Oh no you're finishing what you started, hated or not." And with that pein turned over.

The next mourning the akatsuki sat down to breakfast, sitting on one side, konan on the other, quietly eating.

"Hey everyone how's …who's that?" yami asked as she came to the table.

"Pein's ex. She came back last night." Kakuzu said.

"All the guys seem to really hate her." Konan glanced up from her book to look at tenshi.

"You know I can hear you right?" she asked. Tenshi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at my face? Does it look like I care if you heard me of not?" tenshi asked. Konan glared at her from across the table, tenshi right back. As tenshi contemplated on how to chop her head off and from what angle, itachi comes into the room, dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" yami asked her hands on her hips.

"No where." He said.

"So then why are you dressed?" Daikirai asked.

Dai, I can handle this. So then why are you dressed?" yami asked.

"Well I am going somewhere…." Itachi suddenly stopped and turned at the blue haired woman sitting at the table, nonchalantly reading.

"What. The fuck. Is she doing here?" he asked.

"And it is very nice to see you too uchiha." Itachi glared at the blue haired whore. Man did he hate her. He hated her more than he hated his father and Sasuke. She was like that taste you get when you drink orange juice after you brush your teeth. Yes, that was what she was, a bad taste in your mouth. As itachi was about to threaten her life there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Yami said. As she went to the door, she opened it to find the last person she thought she'd see.

"Sesshomaru? Hello, how're doing?" the silver haired demon nodded at her in greeting.

"Hello yami. Is itachi here." Itachi and sesshomaru have been hanging out a lot. Every time itachi had a mission he would go straight to sesshomaru's house, or sesshomaru would come here. The girls don't really get it. She asked, why didn't they just call instead, but itachi said something about if he wanted to call someone, it would be his mistress.

Yeah, I think he was on his way to meet you. Come in; make your self at home. How's kaze and the kids?" she asked.

"They're doing fine. Kaze talks about you all the time, I'll be sure to tell her you said hello." Yami smiled at him.

"thanks." As yami was about to say something else, itachi comes out the kitchen.

"Hey you still haven't told me where you're going. Are you lying to me again?" she asked. Itachi smirked at her.

"Why of course not, I'll see you later." And with that, he kissed her and he left.

As they walked out the hideout, sesshomaru couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. Now that they're alone itachi and sesshomaru like to show emotion towards one another. They even laugh occasionally. They catch themselves thinking what would happen if there wives knew what they were doing.

"You may not be lying to her, but you are keeping a secret from her." Sesshomaru said. Itachi shrugged.

"Yes. But she asked if I was lying to her, she said nothing about secrets." Itachi said as he opened the door to the outside world. Sesshomaru shook his head, still smirking as they jumped away to do god knows what.


	14. Realization

_**Realization**_

Yami came back into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration as she sat at the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Yasmina asked.

"Itachi's keeping something from me." The girls went closer to her, looking at her with sympathetic looks.

"How do you know?" Delilah asked as she handed daisuke to deidara.

"I heard him; he was talking to sesshomaru about secrets. And he's hiding something from me." Yami asked. What could he possibly be doing that he has to keep a secret from her about? They had just gotten over his recent lie about his brother, and now he's keeping something from her?

"He's probably cheating on you." Everyone looked at the blue haired woman. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Psh. Unlikely." Yami said, her voice void of emotion. He would never cheat on her. He would always say that if he caught her cheating, he'd kill her and the man she was with. And the same went for him, though yami has never really said it, she made it perfectly clear when he said the next time he'll go on the phone was to call his mistress. He's lucky he just suffered a blackened eyes and not the loss of a very important limb.

And yet…

What if he is stupid enough to take the chance? He slipped up when his brother fought him. What if he slips up and thinks she won't find out. And sesshomaru's wife, what would kaze say to this new found information? Oooh, kaze is gonna kick his ass.

"You really think he'd cheat on me?" konan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Before you, itachi had another little girl he liked. He cheated on her too." Yami narrowed her eyes. This blur haired woman really intrigued her. Konan got up to leave the room.

"But I'm his wife." Konan snorted.

"Please, you think that matters to someone like itachi. He may be a prodigy but that man is a nice piece of ass if I may say so..." konan said.

"Yeah, he is isn't he? But that's beside the point. But he can't cheat on me." Konan raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she asked, resting her head in her hands.

"I'd kill him if he would."

"You seem very confident in your abilities. Are you sure you can take him?"

"Why are you even listening to her?! She's just trying to start trouble! You know itachi wouldn't cheat on you. Didn't he tell you when he said 'till death' that he meant it? If your gonna go and listen to the bitch that betrayed this organization then be my guest, but may god have mercy on your soul." Deidara said, cradling his son to sleep.

"Why would I need to pray?" yami asked.

"There is a reason why itachi hates her. There's a reason why we all hate her, but if you go to itachi and tell him you think he's cheating on you, just because that bitch konan said he was, your gonna need all the help you can get to soothe the undying flame that is itachi uchiha." Kisame finished. And if anyone knows that anger, it's him. He's only seen it once on one man. After itachi was done with him, kisame didn't have the stomach to watch anymore. He just hopes a pretty girl like yami doesn't have to suffer through it. She is his sister after all.

"I'm telling you. Just go and ask him when he comes in." kisame said. Yami was confused at the sincerity in eyes and voice.

"Okay, I'll ask him first. But only because I don't want to be on the other end of his anger. No offense miss, but itachi looked like he wanted to rip your head off when he first saw you." Yami said.

"Suit yourself." Konan said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"But know this; there really was a girl before you. I tried to tell her she was being cheated on too. She found out herself." The guys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah whatever konan. We know you're a whore, I don't think anyone else wants to know." Hidan said. Yami narrowed her eyes in confusion and then it hit her.

"He cheated on the girl with you didn't he?" yami asked. Konan shrugged and left the kitchen.

"Wait!" konan stopped to turned at the anti Christ.

"You know if déjà vu just so happens to cross your path, it'll be the second to last thing you do, do you understand?" yami said.

"The second to last thing? What's the last?" konan asked curiously.

"Falling to the ground." Konan smiled.

"I'll have to use that line one day." And with that, she left. As she was about to leave, she bumped into Roni.

"konan." Roni stated.

"Mistress Roni." As konan was about to leave Roni grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped up.

"I need to speak with you. Could you sit back down?" Roni asked politely.

As konan sat down sat down, Roni spoke.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I just meant to scare, not to really break your hand." Roni said.

"It's nothing. My skin will heal in no time." Konan said. Roni wondered what she meant, but if it was important, then pein would tell her.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I need my favorite daughter suki for a moment. Oh, and Kimiko, you can take the stitches out now, the wound will heal fine on it's own." Roni said as suki got up from the table.

"Thanks mommy." And with that, suki left with Roni.

"She can really be all you guys' mother is she?" konan asked.

"Well, of course not. I'm green, kimiko's blue, and my sister yami has horns and a devil tail. How could we be her real children." Zahara asked. As the zahara and konan talked tobi took that time to come in the kitchen, jade holding his hand.

"Hey hunny, where have you been?" Yasmina asked. Just as he was about to answer, tobi saw in his peripheral the woman he hated most in this world. When he looked in her direction, he gasped in horror, moving back until his back was against the sink. Jade let go of his hand to sit on tenshi's lap, looking at tobi in confusion.

"Tobi, what's wrong?" Yasmina asked, getting out her seat.

"What… what is _she _doing here?" he asked, pointing a shaky finger at konan.

"Trust me tobi, we don't want her here anymore than you do." Zetsu said.

"Yes, I get that, but why is she here?" the girls looked at tobi with narrowed eyes, then to konan. What could she have done to him to make him not speak in third person anymore?

'_I don't care what deidara says, I'm talking to her.'_ Delilah thought in her head as she fed sayuki her bottle.

"I think I'll eat later. I suddenly lost my appetite." And with that tobi left.

"Why do you guys hate her so much? I mean I don't see the big deal. She seems like a nice person to me." Kimiko said.

"Because she's the devil in human form." Kakuzu said.

"Well, as human as you can get when you're made out of paper." Sasori added. The guys laughed at his joke, but it earned an elbow to the ribs from Delilah.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I think I'll go to my room." And with that konan left. (For good this time).

--

Later that day, Sasori went in his room to see suki working on the poison from the last mission she went on.

"Any progress?" he asked, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No. I don't get it. Every substance I use, the acid blocks it out. The substance just stays on top, like vinegar to water." Sasori looked at the test tube to see suki was right. He titled his head to the side in confusion.

'_Where have I seen this before?'_ he thought to himself.

"Suki let me get that tube for a second." He said. Suki narrowed her eyes in confusion but passed it to him. Sasori went in his closet to take his favorite puppet out. Suki turned from her desk to see what was going on and what that ugly thing was. Suki curled her lip up in distaste.

"What. Is that?" suki asked as Sasori drained the poison out the tip of a hidden dagger of some sort. Sasori looked up from his work for a moment before returning his eyes on what he was doing. It wasn't like he would be able to hurt himself. He is made of wood after all.

"It's my puppet. I used to wear it on missions. I need to see if that poison is something I've seen before." He explained as he poured the poison in to the tube filled with acid.

"And if it is something you saw before?" she asked.

"Then I'll know who called us out and who tried to kill you and your sisters." Suki raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Then by all means, do your stuff." Suki said, getting out of her chair so Sasori could sit. When he got comfortable, Sasori tipped the dagger slightly, making one drop fall into the test tube. As soon as sasori's poison hit the acid, the contents started to bubble before the color changed to a golden color, and the gold sizzled away until sasori's poison was the only think left in the tube. Sasori smirked at his work. He turned to his wife with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I know who called us out. Go and get your mother and pein immediately." Suki nodded before running out of the room and into pein's office.

Roni and pein were talking when suki burst through the office. Pein and Roni snapped their heads to the door staring confusedly at her.

"And why pre tell would you break down my door? It was unlocked." Pein said.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but Sasori found out something that has to do with the people that called us out." Roni let out an exasperated sigh as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Finally! C'mon, let's get these guys and kill them so I can get on with planning my wedding." She said as suki led her up the stairs.

When they got up there, they saw Sasori sitting down at his desk, holding a vile up in the air.

"So do you know who did it?" Roni asked.

"Yep. I know exactly who did it. He was always horrible with poisons. And he hasn't gotten any better with then I see." Sasori said

"Well? Who did it?" Sasori said nothing. But pein didn't need him to say anything. He already knew by the look in his eyes.

"Still with the tricks. He obviously doesn't appreciate me leaving him alive."

"If someone doesn't tell me right now who called us out, I'm hitting the closest person to me." Roni said, laying her eyes on her fiancé beside her.

"It was orochimaru." Roni and suki tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"Oro who now?" they asked in unison. Roni was surprised she hadn't heard of him.

'_Some boss I am. I don't even know my own employees'_ she thought randomly.

"Yes, he was also apart of the akatsuki at a time, he was before deidara came here and before konan left."

"Yeah. That's all fine and dandy, but why did he call us out?" suki asked.

"Because he's a bastard that needs to be dealt with. Suki, I need you to take Yasmina, tenshi and Kimiko to this orochi- whatever guy and kill him. And then we can come back and plan my wedding." Pein put a hand on roni's shoulder.

"Dearest, if it were that simple, don't you think we'd have done it already?" Roni smiled at pein and took his hand off.

"Hunny, you underestimate the power of my elegant roses. Just because it took your puny group forever and a day to capture this guy doesn't mean it'll be the same for my girls. Suki you and the girls leave first thing in the morning so pack tonight." Pein resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he did shrug his shoulders.

"okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that he went back to his room.


	15. If I died

_**If I died**_

It was late at night when itachi decided he was going to stroll back into the akatsuki. He tried to keep as quiet as he could when he went up the stairs and into his room. He doesn't really have to put this much effort into being quiet, but when you have a sister in law that smells emotions and hear a pin drop at a construction site, you'd wanna be as quiet as you can too. Itachi flinched inwardly when the door creaked open.

'_Any other night it doesn't creak…' _he thought to himself as he squeezed through the door. After he closed the door, he turned to see his wife's silhouette, motionless. Itachi crept to his bed, trying his hardest not to make any sounds. And then when he was right at the bed, he stepped on one of jade squeaky toys, startling yami and making her eyes flutter open. Itachi cursed to himself. What possessed him to buy jade that toy, he will never know.

"Mhm…itachi? Is that you?" yami asked she rubbed her eyes. Itachi didn't have anything to say.

"What're you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I lost track of time." Was his only answer. He wasn't really lying as much as he was keeping something from her.

"Oh. Okay." Yami was too tired to say anything else. Itachi knew this because she would pry deeper and jump to conclusions. as she wiped the sleep out her eyes yami thought to herself As Itachi took off his cloak. yami thought about what konan said to her earlier. and if she should confront itachi on what he's doing or wait for him to say it.

'_Well, he didn't say anything before when he lied about sasuke, what makes this time any different? You should tell him that you know what he said to sesshomaru.' _One part of her said. He was just going to let her go without knowing that she had a brother in law, and maybe a potential uncle of their children.

But then again…

'_He did learn his lesson. He would out and lie or keep something from you if it wasn't important. Itachi isn't exactly the type of guy to keep a secret just for the sake of keeping a secret.'_ Another part said in argument. Itachi didn't want her knowing about Sasuke because he's the only person she knows of who ever beat him and lived to tell about it. If she was him, she would've done the same.

And yet…

She couldn't help wondering what this secret was and why it was so important to just not tell her about it all together. Yami ruled cheating out. Yes itachi was bold, and the ego the size of the United States and some continents, But he knows just as well as she that if he were to ever cheat on her, he'd wake up every morning there after a woman.

But damn what could he possibly be doing?! It was driving her mad with curiosity! What has itachi uchiha, and sesshomaru, the two most emotionless people in the entire galaxy so interested in god knows?

"Yami?" yami shook her thoughts away from those questions and turned her attention to itachi. He looked puzzled at her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You looked deep in thought. Do you need to ask me something?" yami smirked.

"How would you know my thoughts are about you, Mr. arrogant?" itachi smirked back.

"What else would it be about?" yami chuckled softly.

"…nothing. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Why not."

"If I was to die and there was one sister you could choose from, which one would it be?" itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Where did this question come from?" it was to distract him from her deep thought with a random question. Duh.

"Don't answer a question with a question. Just say it. If I were you, id choose…um…hidan." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I liked him before I liked you. So who would you choose?" itachi about his answer.

"…Daikirai." Yami smiled. One because she thought he'd pick some one like tenshi or Roni. And two because he actually fell for her ploy.

"Why?" yami asked. Although this was just some random question off the top of her head, she was very curious.

"I don't know. She's cute." Yami chuckled.

"Yeah, she is isn't she? That is one sexy couple." Yami said. Itachi chuckled as he got under the covers.

"You're an unusual person yami."

"That's why you love me."

"Whatever. Go back to sleep." Yami laughed and lay back down. And with that, she and itachi went to sleep.

--

The next day suki, Yasmina, Kimiko and tenshi were prepped on their mission and sent to the sound village.

"So this orochimaru is the guy that called us out huh?" tenshi asked as they jumped through the trees.

"That's what Sasori found out. I don't know how he did it, but he did and I'm glad they found out before the wedding. And did you see the size o mommy's ring?" suki asked.

"Yes, it is beautiful. But we have not time to talk about it now, look…" as the girls jumped from the trees to the hill top they saw the humble abode that was orochimaru's sound village.

"you know, it's not like I pictured it at all." Suki said. Yasmina tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I expected it to be a little more…livelier than this." Kimiko added. She knew the dude was bad, and that no on e would want to live in a place as rank and putrid as this. But why isn't there anyone here? The streets were empty. There wasn't any sign of life to be seen in the village.

"well, we still have to go in there and kill the guy, no matter how many people he's lacking in population." Tenshi said as she jumped off the hill top. The girls looked at her, then to each other giving nonchalant shrugs before joining the diamond princess.

--

"Wow. It's even deader from the inside if that's possible." Yasmina said as they looked around the small village.

"Well, at least he manages to keep himself together. Look ten," Kimiko pointed to tenshi as they neared orochimaru's castle.

"Pft. Please. Castles are so outdated." Tenshi said, waving her hand dismissively. The girls raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you live in one." Suki asked, crossing her arms, awaiting an answer.

"I don't live in a castle. It's just a very old mansion. Anyways, who's taking out the sound guards at the door?" Yasmina raised her hand.

"You guys leave that one to me. I need to stretch my legs anyway." And with that Yasmina cart wheeled her way to the guards as the girls sat down to watch the show. They always love when they have missions with her. She's so entertaining. And not because she was in the entertainment business either. Yes, their dear Yasmina was like a zoo attraction. Who wouldn't want to see a girl twist and turn her body to impossible lengths? I know a certain good boy who would pay top dollar.

The guards didn't sense Yasmina come up from behind them.

'_It would be easy just to end their lives now but where's the fun in that if I can't see their faces?' _Yasmina thought giddily as the guards finally realized her presence.

"What is your business here woman?" they asked, their stances changed into a fighting position as Yasmina came to a halt.

"I just came to see an old friend of mine. And you're kinda blocking the way. Would you please be so kind as to move?" Yasmina asked innocently, something she picked up from Delilah. The guards raised an eyebrow as they got out of their fighting stance. Their suspicious looks changing to something the girls can only describe as degrading. Perverts.

"Okay, we'll let you in…" one of the guards said. Then he used his ninja speed to appear behind Yasmina. She could've laughed out loud at him if this wasn't a serious moment.

"For a price…" he whispered in her ear.

'_Average ninja speed. He's trying to intimidate me. How cute! I think I'll kill him last.'_ Yasmina thought. The unknown ninja guard tried to touch her but she cart wheeled away to the guy still standing at his post. When she landed on her feet, she used the hidden kunai in her sleeve to slit his throat. The perverted guard's eyes widened before running up to Yasmina, kunai in hand. He slashed at her, trying to give her the same fate as she did to his comrade, when she bent herself until her hands were touching the floor. The guard was distracted for that moment and Yasmina took that chance to knock the kunai out his hand. He guard didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. Yasmina rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face as she cart wheeled after him. Suddenly Yasmina lifted herself off of the ground and into the air and landed on the guards' neck. He ran, trying to get her off as best he could but to no avail as Yasmina grabbed his head and snapped his neck. The guard fell to his knees before falling to the ground face first, motionless.

The girls came out the bushes, clapping at the fine job Yasmina did.

"Thank you thank you, my adoring fans!" she said blowing kisses at the girls.

"Well that was fun while it lasted. C'mon, let's go get this dude so we can go home." And with that, the girls went inside, unknowingly to them, someone was watching them.


	16. French Kissing

_**French kissing**_

The girls looked up at the large castle in front of them, all with unimpressed looks on their faces. This place has nothing on the elegant rose industries and it's like a regular house compared to tenshi's over the top mansion.

"Well, we're not gonna kill the guy standing out here. Who's going in first?" Kimiko asked. Yasmina had her fun already and she could smell that suki was just dying to use her favorite gun. It was a beautiful stainless steel and it had her name on it. Sasori gave it to her for their anniversary last month and she's been using it on every mission since.

"Hey suki you wanna see what this orochi guy is all about or what. I know your dying to use your buddy." Suki smiled and cocked her gun.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Let's not be too loud. Pein said this guy was nothing to be played with. We gotta be careful." Yasmina said. Tenshi waved her sister off dismissively.

"Yeah, and he's also out of his mind. He called out a group of s-ranked criminals. And the dude's old as fuck. Just kill him and let's go. The senile out fool probably can't hear us." The girls looked at tenshi. She did have a point. This orochimaru guy old. And he has to be insane to call them out.

"Nevertheless, we have to be careful. This guy is crafty, I can sense it. Suki just go and get out as quick as you can." Suki nodded to her sister. Then she picked the lock and she along with Yasmina, tenshi and Kimiko went inside.

As they went through the halls of the castle, they found that it was nothing like they thought, but they did know that he is very full of himself.

"Look at all these portraits. This guy really needs a life." Yasmina whispered as they went through the hall.

"He's not even all that good looking to be this in love with himself." Kimiko said.

"This is coming from the woman who married a shark man?" tenshi said. Kimiko glared.

"Well at least every thing on his body belongs to him." Suki and Yasmina snickered at their bickering.

"Okay, seriously, you guys seriously have to be quiet. Yes your husbands are weird but we're on a mission and we have to finish…" suki trailed off, feeling a wet, slimy substance on her ankle. She looked down to see what it was only to find that it was too dark to make out. But she did know one thing for sure.

It was moving.

Suki tried to reach for her gun but she was too slow. The slimy tentacle (that's what she can only describe it as) pulled her ankle, making her fall and slams her head on the floor, the force of the fall knocking her unconscious. The girls stopped their bickering to see suki's motionless body sliding down a dark corridor, a trail off blood leading them to a door their sister was behind.

--

Tenshi, Yasmina and Kimiko sprinted to the door, kicking it open, weapons in hands, looking in all directions to where their sister could be.

"Well hello there. And you must be the akatsuki girls." The girls pointed their weapons in all directions. The girls' back faced each other, trying to see which direction this bastard was going to come from.

"Where's the voice coming from Kimiko?" tenshi asked. Kimiko closed her eyes, opening all her other senses, trying to concentrate on where to pin point him. Kimiko's eyes narrowed before opening them.

"I…I don't know. He's somehow blocked his chakra to the point where I can't pin point him. And I can't smell him. It's like he has no odor to him." Tenshi sighed in frustration, clutching her sword in her hands.

"Come out you bastard, it'll just be easier to give up and die already!" Yasmina said.

"How can you kill someone you can't find?" he asked a little too nonchalantly for kimiko's liking. First he has no smell, and then he takes her sister, and he has the nerve to be nonchalant?

'_I don't think so.'_ Kimiko said.

"Screw this." Tenshi smirked. She held her sword between her teeth as she did a series of hand signs. Tenshi held her hands high in the air, satisfied at the crackle of power coming from her finger tips. When she opened her hands, the white radiated from them enough for her to see orochimaru come at her, tackling her in to the nearest wall.

"That's a cute trick you have there. Tell me miss…" orochimaru asked. Tenshi glared at him, now that the room was lighter and she could see his face.

"Tenshi…" she answered. Orochimaru smirked.

"Ah tenshi, tell me, how is it you learned to do that. I simply must know." Tenshi curled her lips up at his amusement. Suddenly the sound of moaning came to her senses.

"Ugh. WH-Where am I?" it was suki. Tenshi tried to look past the bastards head to see that suki was tied up in some sort of glossy rope. Tenshi narrowed her eyes and looked back at orochimaru noticing his mouth was opened. Tenshi's eyes narrowed in both disgust and confusion.

Suki's hands were tied with his tongue.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Kimiko said, waking up from her unconscious state, as did Yasmina who also made a grossed out face. Suki, still not knowing where she is, narrowed her eyes at everyone. Why everyone's face all scrunched up? And weren't they in a hallway not too long ago? And why was she tied up? Suki looked at the man in front of tenshi; Kimiko and Yasmina were on the floor, still gathering themselves looking at the man with a disgusted face. Suki looked closer at the man, seeing the exact same thing her hands were tied with in his mouth. Now she isn't any kind of rocket scientist but she had a hunch that this was his tongue her hands were wrapped in.

"Please tell me you have a rope in your mouth that's holding me up right now. Because when I get out of her and this is your tongue I…" suki didn't get a chance to finish because the rope (she's convincing herself this is a rope she's tied with) is now sliding down her arms and making it's way dangerously close to her face.

"You'll what?" suki gasped, feeling the orochimaru now behind her. Orochimaru took that time to dip his tongue into her mouth, choking her, going deeper with every passing moment.

Tenshi, Kimiko and Yasmina both exchanged horrified glance before jumping up and sprinting over to suki.

"Don't take another step. You do and she dies." He said. She girls slowed their pace; watching as the man before them slowly chokes their sister to death. Suki's chokes and gasps were the only thing that filled the silence in the room. They could see her eyes start to flutter closed. If they don't do something quick, suki was going to die. Suddenly Yasmina saw something. Something off about orochimaru. Then it hit her.

"The bastard's a clone." Yasmina said aloud. Tenshi and Kimiko looked to Yasmina, then to orochimaru. Tenshi narrowed her eyes, then without so much as a warning threw a kunai, it hit him, but it wasn't like the usual shadow clone. Orochimaru's body fell apart into dust.

Suki fell to the ground, breathing in as much needed air and couching harshly trying to get what remained of the spit in her system.

"Suki! Are you okay?!"

"That…was disgusting." Suki said her voice raspy.

"I guess we gotta go home and get ourselves checked out. And we gotta tell mom we failed the mission." The girls sighed. They haven't failed a mission in years. But they can't go looking for the bastard battered and bruised. Tenshi's back was slammed against the wall too many times, tenshi started to cough up blood, suki's scalp is on the floor and Kimiko is pretty sure her rib is broken.

And all from just one shadow clone? Something is fishy and now they have to go in deeper to the situation. But first, a bath and a nap sounds really good.


	17. The Right Answer

_**The right answer**_

Yami, Delilah, Daikirai hidan, itachi, deidara and tobi were sitting at the kitchen table, talking nonchalantly about things until Delilah brings up a question that's been bugging her.

"So itachi?" itachi looked from delilah's baby girl he was currently holding to her mother, giving her his undivided attention.

"Yes?"

"I hear you'd choose Daikirai over me if yami died." Itachi looked at her to him wife, who was currently whistling innocently, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Delilah narrowed her eyes, pouting her lip.

"Well yeah, I've been with you way before you even met yami and Daikirai. I deserve your hand in marriage." Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Do all the women in his life have to make a big deal out of every little thing? Itachi sighed, wanting to end this argument quickly.

"Okay, Delilah, if it makes you feel any better, after Daikirai dies I'll marry you. Is that better?" Delilah gave a triumphant smile to Daikirai.

"You hear that Dai, after you die, itachi would choose me." Daikirai rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Okay, since we're on the subject. Delilah, hunny, if I were to die, who would you choose to take my place?" deidara asked curiously. Delilah thought for a moment. A moment later she answered.

"I'd choose tobi." Delilah said, putting an arm around tobi's shoulder.

"Deidara, who would you choose?" Yami asked.

"I would have to go with suki. She likes to blow things up just like I do. Yep, we'd be one big, sexy, explosive family." Deidara said, daydreaming about his life after his wife dies.

"Well I'm not dead yet dei." Deidara quickly snapped out of it.

"So tobi, who would you pick, if Yasmina were to die?" deidara asked. tobi looked up thoughtfully for a moment.

"Tobi would pick…yami. She's prettiest after Yasmina." Yami smiled at tobi.

_"_aw thank you tobi...i guess_."_

"Daikirai, who would you choose."

"Itachi." she said without hesitation.

"That was kinda quick don't you think?" hidan asked. Daikirai smiled at his jealousy.

"Aw hunny, I'm sorry, but he would have to be next after you. That is after I make him a vampire, of course. Who would you pick if I died?" hidan took a minute to think about it.

"Tenshi. I don't know why, but she appeals to me." Hidan said. The group laughed and joked until they heard roni's voice in the living room.

--

"Ma, what hap…" yami trailed off seeing her sisters battered and bruised, and exhausted lying on the couch.

"We failed the mission. The guy wasn't even real." Yasmina said as she tended rubbed her sore ankle.

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me a shadow clone did this to you?" Roni asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"No, this was no ordinary shadow clone. This was like a living breathing person. But when we finally got him, he turned into dust." Kimiko explained.

"Dust?" Roni asked.

"And no ordinary shadow clone could move as fast as he did." Suki said, her voice raspy. Roni narrowed her eyes as she went up to her daughter.

"What's the matter with your voice? Were you screaming of something?" Yasmina, tenshi and Kimiko looked down at the couch.

"Yes suki, please explain." Everyone looked to the stairs to see Sasori come down. And he did not look happy ladies and gents.

"The bastard stuck his tongue down my throat." Roni narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"So one kiss made you sound like that?" Suki glared at her mother.

"It wasn't a kiss! Sasori kisses me. My sisters kiss me. He stuck his tongue down my throat." As suki rambled on, she started to cough harshly again; the sticky goop was still lodged in her throat. Sasori patted her back so she could try to get her coughs under better control. Suddenly suki coughed out goop all over the floor.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" everyone said, including the now present kisame, kakuzu, zetsu zahara, jade and pein. Roni jumped in pein's arms in a desperate attempt to get away from the clear goop.

"Sasori, help suki up and get her to bed, kakuzu and kisame, do the same with your wives. And someone please clean that up." Roni said as pein carried her out of the room and into their bedroom.

--

"We gotta get to the bottom of this hunny." Roni said when pein put her down.

"Not only is this cutting into my wedding planning time but this is starting to get really weird." Roni said.

"I heard, that couldn't have been a shadow clone that did that to them. Your girls are just as talented as my guys, we have to end this quickly." Pein added. Even though they had to get to the bottom of this, he could help but wonder.

'_What kind of shadow clone turns to dust? Orochimaru couldn't have died that quickly. It's impossible.'_ Pein thought.

"We have to ask more about it tomorrow. The girls are obviously exhausted and suki's head was nearly bashed in. we'll call them in first thing in the morning." And with that pein and Roni talked about the wedding.

--

Sasori tended to suki's head wound, absolutely infuriated. That bastard had the nerve to touch her? And if that wasn't enough, he put his nasty bacteria filled tongue in her mouth. Oh, the next time he saw orochimaru, he was gonna rip out his hart and feed it to him.

"I'm gonna make his death tortuously slow." Sasori said, as he rubbed the anti biotic on her now clean and stitched wound.

"I didn't even get the chance to use the gun you gave me." Suki pouted. It wasn't really like her to pout. Suki was always calm and collected like he was. Maybe it was the anesthesia he shot her with to numb the pain.

"It's okay; you can use it any other time." Sasori said as he finished patching up her head.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to use it on him." Suki sighed sadly, her pink pupiless eyes starting to droop. Sasori saw and shook her.

"You can't go to sleep yet sweetie. You might fall into a coma." He said. Suki's eyes opened before drooping again. She just came from a mission where the guy wasn't even real and she didn't get to use her most prized possession to shout him. And now that she wanted a nap she couldn't get that? The world was so hard on her today.

"But sori, I'm sleepy. I promise that as soon as I feel like I'm about to fall into a coma, I'll wake up." Sasori smiled at her innocence.

"Sorry hunny, can't take the chance. Hey can I ask you a question?" suki looked at him, giving him her undivided attention.

"If I were to die, and you were to re marry anyone in here, who would you choose?" suki narrowed her eyes, thinking hard about the question Sasori asked her.

"I would choose…no one." Sasori narrowed his eyes, interested to hear his wife's answer.

"Why?"

"Well, I would have nothing to live for if you were to die. I would probably live for a couple more months before I kill myself to join you." Suki explained. Sasori smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That was a great answer. And now you may go to sleep." Suki squealed happily before crawling in sasori's lap. And with that, Sasori cradled her to sleep.


	18. The Truth Revealed

_**The truth revealed **_

"So suki said she wouldn't choose anyone? That's so sweet!" Delilah said as she fed the twins in their high chairs. She couldn't believe they were 4 and a half months already. It seemed like just yesterday she went through that excruciating birth and that horrible pregnancy. And now their crawling around everywhere, doing god knows what. Delilah sighed to herself.

'_I'm so old.' _She thought randomly.

"Please, she probably said it because she was all drugged up from the stuff you gave her to numb the head wound." Tenshi explained. Kakuzu stared at his wife.

"Really, why do you open your mouth to say anything to anyone?" he asked. Yami laughed. As everyone was talking, she saw that konan had just come in. and then everything got surprisingly quiet. Well the guys got surprisingly quiet, the girls said hi and mingled with her. They all decided that they would all go against their husbands wishes to stay away from her and not to be nice to as they say 'the blue haired whore'. But the girls didn't really see what was so bad. She was nice to them. It was only right for them to be nice to her.

"Hey konan, where were you yesterday. We missed you." Zahara said. Konan looked at the green woman thoughtfully.

"Pein gave me a mission. It was just your usual assassination. What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing really, suki, tenshi, Yasmina and Kimiko got their asses handed to them by a clone. Suki got frenched by a snake man and blew chunks on the floor. Yep, just your usual day at the akatsuki headquarters." Yasmina said, taking a sip of her coffee. Konan smirked to herself.

"Why do you insist on talking to her?" deidara asked as he took the now messy children out the high chair. Delilah narrowed her eyes at him

"Because, I think she's nice. And she's great with babies." Deidara's eyes widened, absently holding his kids tighter to him, getting his shirt messy with green baby food.

"You let her by my children." Delilah raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes. And I don't recall you going through nine grueling months, holding up an angle swelling, back breaking stomach around. And then going through nearly 12 hours of excruciating labor, and then having to squeeze out two people out one small passage way. So yeah, I'm gonna let anyone see _our_ children, if I so fucking choose. Excuse mommy's language." Delilah said, finishing softly. She forgot her children were watching her, scrunching up their faces at the same time, as if they were about to cry.

Deidara sighed, and then glared at konan. This was all her fault. If she wasn't here, Delilah wouldn't have said that. It wasn't like he had a problem with Delilah speaking with people; he just had a problem speaking with her. If she knew what that bitch was capable of, she wouldn't let her near sayuki and daisuke. Knowing Delilah, konan would be up the second Delilah saw her again. Come to think of it, if any of the guys told their wives about the real konan, she'd have to stay in her room, unless the wanted a death wish. The only reason why deidara and the rest of the guys haven't told the girls was because pein would kill them.

"Okay Delilah, let her touch them. But if they catch they ick, know that it'll be all your fault when it happens." Deidara said nonchalantly. Delilah shrugged her shoulders and turned to konan.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happened between you guys but I like you. Hey can I ask you a question?" konan raised an eyebrow, awaiting her question.

"You slept with itachi right?" konan raised another eyebrow. This girl's tongue is never on hold for anyone. Konan shrugged it off and nodded her head.

"So were here way before anyone was here, weren't you?" konan nodded again, not knowing where this was going.

"I was just curious, how many other members did you sleep with?" the guys' eyes widened. Looking at konan. Konan looked to the guys, a smirk of satisfaction.

"Well…"

"c'mon, I promise hey won't do anything to you." Daikirai said. Konan looked at her for a moment.

"well first it was pein, then deidara…" Delilah stared shocked at her husband. Well she would, as would everyone else if he didn't leave the room when Delilah asked the question.

"Then hidan, then itachi…" hidan avoided eye contact with Daikirai, and her smile. She knew it before konan even said it. She wasn't mad. Hey if she was a dude in a house full of guys and one girl that gives it to the world, she'd want some action too.

"And kisame and kakuzu…" tenshi's eyes widened and looked straight at her husband. She wasn't mad, she was just surprised.

"And last but not least, tobi, Sasori and zetsu." All the girls looked at konan. The tone in her voice was like they were talking about the weather, or if she asked one of them to pass her the salt. She had absolutely no shame in what she did. Was this why they hated her? Because she was nonchalant about things like this. Because if that was the case, nine male members of the akatsuki are going to get their asses handed to them.

"This can't be why you hate her can you?" the guys all looked at each other, and then back to the girls.

"Well no. that's not it. Listen can we not talk about this now, can we wait?" zetsu asked. it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the guys were uncomfortable speaking about their lives before they got married. And they would like to keep it that way, but they knew they would never get any sleep until they explained themselves. And they all had a hunch that the bitch probably knew that. The sleazy under handed whore.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it if you guys could keep that to your selves. We have some business to take care of." The guys silently thanked Roni for her interruption.

"You are all needed in…" Roni didn't take the chance to finish as the guys went in the living room for a meeting.


	19. The Truth Behind The Beauty

_**The truth behind the beauty**_

The akatsuki guys and girls gathered in the living room for their meeting, the guys with more haste than the females. That had been the most awkward conversation ever. And konan made it even more awkward when she didn't lie. Someone really needs to tell her to keep her damn mouth shut.

"Okay, I called you guys for this meeting because I need to brain storm on why orochimaru would call us out after pein let him live. So any suggestions are great right about now." Roni said.

"Well, first we have to ask the question, how the hell did he know that there are girls in the akatsuki. It takes a long time to update the bingo book. And tsunade didn't know until four months ago when sayuki and daisuke were born." Zahara said. Roni contemplated on the suggestion.

"Yes that could be true. But I doubt that she would go to the sound village and say we were here."

"Yeah, but tsunade probably blabbed her mouth to anyone that would hear it. And orochimaru must've caught wind." Yami said.

"True, but that still leaves questions like, why would he target his strongest enemies?" Sasori asked. Everyone thought about this question. Why would he do that? No person (or snake technically speaking) in their right mind would go after their enemy head on without something planned.

"Yes, but why would he target us, without anyone by his side? There has to be someone working with him. He's probably been scared to do it on his own, so now he finally has some sort of ally." Deidara said. Everyone, including his son and daughter, looked at deidara. They never thought of that.

"You know deidara; you are my favorite out of all my sons." Roni said. As deidara smiled, Roni looked to the rest of the guys and shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay, now that we have that covered, the only question to ask now is…who?" now that was a brain boggler. Who teams up with orochimaru?

"Well, let's narrow something else down for the time being. Out of all the girls that went on that mission yesterday, why would he take suki hostage?" tenshi, Yasmina and Kimiko looked at each other, then to suki. Now that they thought about it, the one that was in front was tenshi.

"While we were on the wall, suki was the last one to come around, and chastise us for being loud. Maybe he heard suki scold us." Yasmina suggested.

"While that may be, tenshi was in front, if he wanted to take someone, he should've taken tenshi hostage. I mean if I was him, I'd take her because she's easiest to reach. If he wanted suki, that meant his tongue, went around the three of you and took suki." Roni said. Everyone looked over at suki who looked just as dazed as she was. Why would he take her? It wasn't like he met her. She hadn't even seen orochimaru's face. Her vision was blurry from her bump on the head and when she finally tried to see him, his back was turned and he was behind her.

"Why are you all looking at me? I didn't even see the dude's face. I didn't know him until mommy explained him to me before we left."

"Well, hunny, you may not know him, but he certainly knows you." Suki narrowed her eyes at Roni.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm saying that there was a specific reason he chose you hunny. He may not have seen you but someone must've told him about you, or he's seen you before without you seeing him." Roni explained. The group looked at her confused. Roni sighed in frustration.

"He's seen you before because someone told him who you are. That was why he took you as a hostage. He could've taken Yasmina, tenshi or, Kimiko as a hostage, but being that he already knew who you were, he probably thought it'd be fun to take you instead." Everyone nodded their heads slowly in understanding.

"So that means…" kisame said.

"Yes, orochimaru is indeed working with someone and suki obviously knows him or her."

"Now all we have to do is narrow it down. Suki hunny, who do you know would turn on you and go to orochimaru." Well, if suki knew that, this story would end quite quickly.

"I…I don't know." Suki said. She doesn't really have any close friends, and everyone that has ever given her problem has died, she was totally out of luck. Suddenly as suki thought long and hard about things Delilah's shout broke her out of her concentration.

"AHA! I know what we can do." Delilah said, the force of her scream scared the children, making them look up at their mother as if she just sprouted a second head.

"Sorry hunnies. Anyway I know what we can do." Roni raised an eyebrow to her daughter.

"We can call cousin Nadia!" roni's raised eyebrow narrowed.

"Oooh! Cousin Nadia! I love her, she always brings gifts, can she come mommy, please?" you are all probably wondering who cousin Nadia is. Cousin Nadia in roni's niece. She was her sister roxy's only daughter. Nadia was a computer hacker and her mother sought out to ruin her life because she liked Roni more. Roxy did that to people. After roxy's murder, Nadia and Roni still kept in touch and spoke often and is now in the custody of roni's aunt Agatha. Not because she's young, but only because she was the only aunt available.

"I don't know…" Roni said, putting her pointer finger on her chin.

"Aw, c'mon ma please?" the girls begged, Roni smiled, nodding her head.

"Call Nadia over here..." she said in defeat. Although she was looking forward to seeing her favorite niece again.

"No need, Delilah's on the phone with her right now." Daikirai said, pointing over her shoulder, twirling the phone cord in her hands. Roni shook her head and went in her room for the time being.

--

"Who's Nadia?" pein asked as he closed the door. Roni smiled to herself.

"Nadia's my niece. If you have any questions, you can ask her when she gets here." Pein shrugged, he'll take that as an answer…for now at least.

"So she's roxy's daughter?" Roni visibly stiffened. She still didn't like the sound of that bitch's name while she was in the room. You'd think that now that Roni killed her and got her revenge over her older sister would soothe the burning fires of loathing and hatred toward her, but by the way Roni stiffened and grabbed a piece of the wood on their dresser, which was now currently breaking, pein saw that those fires burned wilder than ever.

So in an attempt to calm his fiancé's unhappiness, he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Roni, it's okay now, she's dead. You killed her. You don't have to be mad anymore." He whispered, brushing the hair away from her neck to lie is head on her shoulder.

"I can't help it. I know she's dead, but…but I…I still have nightmares about her, and what she did to me…and my mother." Pein pulled away slightly to look at Roni with narrowed confused eyes. He had never heard her voice hold such sorrow and guilt. He was always used to the independent, happy go lucky, sweet caring and sometimes seductive; Roni.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. Roni, for the first time, shifted her eyes away from pein in a desperate attempt to keep her composure. But pein would have none of it. He grabbed roni's chin gently, yet firm, to keep his eye contact with her.

"Tell me what happened." It wasn't a suggestion. Pein didn't do suggestions, choices maybe, but it was rare. Pein's forte' was orders or threats. Roni looked into his eyes. Cerulean blue meeting piercing orange. And in defeat she sighed and sat down.

"It all started when I was born. And from that day, Roxy couldn't stand me. And no, it wasn't that little childish dislike that children get when their little sister or brother is born. This was some unique hatred. A loathing made just for me and me alone. My mother however, loved that Roxy had a little sister to care for and protect, like she did us. But Roxy obviously didn't get the message."

"Over the years of my child hood, Roxy had made it her personal goal to make my life hell on earth. My mother would have to leave for work and Roxy would make me do child things, you know like make me her slave, to make me do this and that, but it got worse over the years. Roxy thought it would be fun to beat me. Every time I didn't do what she wanted, she would take this leather belt, and put me in the shower and just beat me. But after she beat me, she used a genjutsu so my mother never saw the bruises."

"So one day, I just got tired of it. I told myself the next time Roxy asked me to do something, that I would say no. so that moment came when she wanted me to go and get something for her, I don't quite remember what is was but I know I said no…" pein smiled at her as she went on with her story.

"And then we got into this big fight. And she pushed me into a chair, and the force of my fall made it break under my weight. So Roxy takes the broken chair leg and she beats me with it, until I'm unconscious. When I awoke, I find myself in the hospital. My mother was by my side, telling me she was so sorry she wasn't there and that she didn't come sooner. But I didn't blame my mother. She did all she could for me and my sister and she did a damn good job at it…" Roni paused in her story, closing her eyes, to hold the tears at bay from falling.

"My…my mother hugged and kissed, me and fir the first time I thought I was safe from Roxy's wrath. But things only turned worse."

"Over the years, my mother got really sick. The doctors said it wasn't a cure. They didn't even know what it was called. So I took care of her…I did what the doctors told me to do. I…gave my mother my all until she passed away." Pein rubbed her arm as the tears ran down roni's eyes.

"At the funeral, the family heard that Roxy left. But she managed to leave a tape for me and the family to watch. My family and I gather around the TV to see what it was. It showed me taking care of my mother. But after I left the room, Roxy came in with a Clorox bottle. She… she undid the top and poured the Clorox in the soup I gave her. And she stirred it around and left before I came back…." Roni paused again.

"Roxy slowly killed my mother as I was trying to make her better. I spent my life's work in trying to track that bitch down and kill her. But I didn't know where she was until we went to the awards two years ago. I guess she thought that since there were people there, that I wouldn't kill her but she was sadly mistaken. That's why I treat my employees like I'm their mother. That's why they call me mommy."

"I guess I should thank her though. Without her, I wouldn't be the independent woman I am today." Roni said as she dried her tears. She took a deep breath in and out and was her old self again.

"Thank you hunny, I needed this talk. It really takes a lot of weight off my shoulders." Roni said. Pein smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"No problem. Why don't you take a nap, I know all that crying made you tired." Roni smiled and with that, she went to bed and took a nap.


	20. Nadia

_**Nadia**_

The girls waited anxiously at the door for their cousin. Deidara had just went to go and get her from the air port at about eight in the mourning and it's about ten now, and they haven't moved from that spot. Not to eat not to talk to their husbands not even to use the bathroom. They are standing at the door doing absolutely nothing.

"What's so special about this Nadia girl anyway?" Sasori asked from the kitchen. The akatsuki guys have been watching their wives stand at the door for hours straight. Not even sure that they blinked.

"Well we're about to find out. Deidara's close and an unfamiliar chakra is with him." Kisame said. The guys looked at the door, hearing the clacking of heels and the thumping of sandals in the hallway as the two neared the front door.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, the door twisted unbelievably slow. And if the girls didn't know any better, they would think that their cousin was doing this purposefully.

"Aw, c'mon Nadia, you're playing too much." Tenshi said. Suddenly the door busted open to reveal yet another attractive woman to add to the house of attractive women the guys lived with.

The woman had on a black spaghetti strap shirt, showing off her lean, toned stomach. She had on black jeans and knee high boots to match her shirt. She also had on two purple sleeves. They weren't connected to her shirt but it looked cool anyway. On her wrists was a spiked bracelet along with many smaller rubber black bracelets. And to top it all off she had on a black cowboy hat, a pink star in the middle. All in all she looked like a rocker.

"NADIA!" the girls yelled as they trampled her with hugs and kisses and questions of how she has been or what she has been up to.

"I should be asking you all the same thing. C'mon let me see the rings." The girls smiled and put their hands out so Nadia could take a look at the rocks on their finger.

Kimiko had this beautiful ring made out of yellow gems. They encircled the whole ring, inside and out. And topped it off with the biggest yellow gem in the history of gems.

Zahara's was slight more unique. She didn't have a diamond in her ring. It was just one big heart and one smaller heart inside the much bigger one. The heart on the outside was gold and the other was sliver.

Tenshi's ring looked the most expensive. It was one huge pink diamond ring, probably about the size of a quarter surrounded by much smaller purple gems. This was probably Nadia's favorite.

Daikirai's ring was similar to tenshi's but her diamond was a blue sapphire surrounded by much smaller white diamonds.

Suki's ring was the most unique of everyone's. She had a pink diamond shaped ring, and smaller diamonds surrounded the band.

Okay, Nadia was wrong; yasmina's ring was her favorite. Her ring was an orange sapphire, held in place by her red diamond incrusted band.

Delilah's ring was also down in her favorites. Her ring was canary yellow surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

"Oh, all you guys' rings are the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. Your husbands must really love you all if they went out of their way to get these rings for you guys." Nadia said as she looked at the rings one last time before standing up straight.

"Hey, where's my little cuddle cakes?" Nadia said. Yami smiled at her.

"I'll go get her, she's with the babies." Nadia narrowed her eyes.

"Babies? What babies?" she asked yami stopped in her tracks and looked at Delilah.

"I wanted to tell her when she got here. Hold on I'll get them." Nadia still wasn't sure where this was going. Then as soon as yami and Delilah went in yami's room, they came out with jade (or cuddle cakes) and sayuki and daisuke. Nadia's jaw dropped on the floor when Delilah brought down the two children currently playing with their mother's hair.

When jade saw Nadia her eyes lit up like the forth of July and she ran down the stairs.

"Snookie poo! I missed you." Jade said as Nadia caught her in her arms.

"Hey cuddle cakes!" Nadia said when she caught jade in her arms. When she set jade on her lap, Nadia went toward the new members of her family.

"And who are these cuties?" the children giggled at the new lady. Daisuke grabbed for her hair when she came to close, but Nadia was quick. When Nadia snatched away from the baby she saw something…peculiar about him and his sister. Nadia's eyes narrowed as she looked closer. She wasn't sure before but now she was positive.

"Are…are those mouths on their hands." Delilah looked to the children's' hands and smiled at her cousin.

"Oh yeah, forgot all about those. They got that from their father." Nadia raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly at Delilah.

"Well, now I know why these two are here." Delilah and the other laughed as they went in the kitchen to introduce their husbands.

"So this is the famous akatsuki? It's very nice to meet you all. My cousins have great taste." Nadia said as she shook everyone's hand.

"So, what can you do?" kisame asked. Nadia tilted her head in confusion at his question.

"Excuse me?"

"What he means to say is that everyone in here has a special ability. Daikirai is a vampire, tenshi can cry diamonds, yami can manipulate fire, and suki is a gun expert, Delilah an explosive expert. What is your ability?" Sasori explained. Nadia looked to her cousins, then to their husbands.

"I can shape shift." Nadia said simply.

"Really, can you show us something?" kakuzu asked.

"What do you want to see?" everyone thought long and hard on what she should turn into and then it hit them.

"A cat." Hidan said simply. Nadia shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. Everyone was silent as they waited for the slightest change in her appearance. Suddenly the guys jumped back as Nadia's eyes opened. They were no longer the cerulean blue when she came here, but bright yellow, her pupils now black slits. The guys watched in awe as Nadia's nails grew into fierce claws, her normal teeth into rapidly lengthening fangs. Nadia then stood on all fours, her back arched. They watched in disgust as her spine popped and moved to align to that of a feline. Suddenly they saw black stripes start to form in her once creamy skin. The guys watched as the tiger that was once a woman climb and lay on the table in front of them.

"That….was…AWESOME!" deidara yelled. The guys went up to her, looking up at her.

"It wasn't the cat I was talking about but this will do." Hidan said.

"Thank you. I don't like turning into house cats. It's not as cool as this." Nadia said. The akatsuki guys moved away again in shock.

"You can still talk?" zetsu asked.

"Of course I can Silly Billy." Nadia replied.

"Why is there a tiger on my kitchen table?" everyone looked over to pein and Roni. Roni's eyes lit up when she saw the Nadia. Nadia climbed off the table and went up to Roni, rubbing against her in greeting.

"Hi aunty Roni." Pein's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but caught himself.

"Hello Nadia. And how are you? I see your showing off you shape shifting abilities." Roni said as she bent to Nadia's level to scratch her under her chin.

"Yeah, you should've seen their faces." Nadia said before purring in content, lifting her head to give Roni better access to her chin and neck. That was the down side to her ability. If she were to shape shift into an elephant, she'd run away from a mouse, or if she was a bird, she'd eat worms. It was horrible.

"Well, I suggest you go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow. And girls," the girls looked at their mother, giving their undivided attention.

"Tomorrow's Monday. It's that certain time of the year." The girls were confused at first, but then they caught on.

"Is it really here?! It's tomorrow." Roni smiled,

"Get some sleep." The guys looked at Roni then to their wives.

"What's tomorrow?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Suki said. Sasori looked at the rest of the guys, who shrugged. Sasori shrugged too, he'll find out tomorrow if it's this important.


	21. Sweets Week

_**Sweets Week**_

_**Hello everyone. I'd like to give a shout out to hotarusgirforever and bluewolf963 for their reviews. I know a lot of you read my stories, but they are the main ones that give me feed back. Anyway I know you all are probably wondering what my title means, but you'll find out soon enough. Without further adieu enjoy! **_

Monday. Some look at this day as the beginning of one horrible day. They can't wait for the week to be over. Monday may have to be just about the most horrible day of the week. It's the day people dread. Children have to go to school. Men and women have to drag their carcasses out of bed, and go to an average day of work. Waiting for Friday. Yep, Monday is just about the most horrible day in the history of days.

But, if Monday is as bad as it is, then why are the women of the akatsuki smiling?

Well, I'll tell you why, today just so happens to be the first day of sweets week. You are all probably asking yourselves what sweets week is. Well, sweet week is the one week of the year where Roni gets up everyday from Monday through Sunday to cook. Yes this sounds an awful lot like thanks giving but it is not. From this Monday to next Sunday, all the girls and guys will be eating, is sweets.

It's like Christmas, except it's not year after year, it's a year Santa chooses and then he gives you presents non stop from Monday to Sunday.

Daikirai was the first to wake up on this glorious Monday morning. She yawned and stretched, until hearing a satisfying pop in her tired joints. She looked on the opposite side of her to see hidan was still sound asleep. So she carefully got out of bed, put on some clothes and ran down stairs.

When she got down stairs, she followed the smell of heaven to the kitchen. It seems Roni was already starting. Daikirai walked, but only made it to the threshold of the kitchen when she saw what Roni cooked today.

Cheesecakes.

But not just any cheesecakes

Chocolate cheesecakes

"Am I the first one up?" Daikirai asked. Roni looked up from her work to turn to her daughter.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, I thought Delilah--"

"Get outta my way! Get outta my way!" Delilah said as she pushed Daikirai out the way and slid into the threshold. Delilah eyed all the chocolate. There were so many of them. There was white chocolate, double chocolate, chocolate fudge, triple chocolate fudge. God, Delilah could have had a heart attack just looking at all this.

"Delilah, take it easy." Daikirai said. Delilah glared at her sister.

"Oh please, you don't even need to eat, why are you even down here." Daikirai shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't need to breath either, my heart doesn't beat, and I'm not even supposed to be up in the morning, but that still doesn't mean I'm gonna miss out on sweets week." Daikirai countered. She knew the sugar was talking for Delilah so she couldn't really blame her for it. Had this been any other time, Delilah would be without a tongue

"What's all the yelling about on this joyous day?" yami asked, she, Kimiko, Yasmina, and the rest of the girls were on their way down stairs when they saw the round shaped pieces of heaven on the table.

"What is this?"

The girls looked back to see the guys staring at the table. Unknowingly to them, asking silent questions in their minds. Including, 'why was Roni wearing a frilly pink apron?' and 'why were there so many cheesecakes on the table?'

"Is this what all the girls were so exited about?" pein asked Roni as she pulled out the crust from the oven.

"He asks that because he hasn't had any of mommy's cooking." Kimiko whispered to Delilah. Pein looked at her, then back to Roni.

"I want to see what all the hype is about this food." Delilah raised an eyebrow and scoffed in protest.

"Well, pein-sama, you're gonna have to get in line because I did not come down here to eat my favorite food, second." Delilah said, no one was gonna stop her from eating chocolate, not even the man that can kill her without as much as a sweat off his brow. Oh well, if she died with chocolate cheesecake in her mouth, she'd die a happy woman. With that thought in mind Delilah squeezed past everyone and took a seat at the table. The guys and pein looked at each other before sitting down at the table. Roni smiled at the men and their curiosity and put a slice in front of everyone. The guys looked at their cake, their heads tilted to the side in confusion. It just looked like a regular cake to them.

"Sooo…who's taking the first piece?" kisame asked. The guys said nothing; they just looked at the seemingly bland looking piece of cheesecake. Zahara rolled her eyes and dipped her finger in zetsu's piece of cake.

"Take it." She stated. Zetsu moved his head slightly from her finger, looking at her confusedly. Zahara sighed in frustration and grabbed his face and stuck her finger in his mouth.

"Zahara what're you…" zetsu's words died on his lips as he closed his mouth to savor the piece of decadent, mouth watering, titillating, savory, scrumptious and all around yummy piece of heaven he just put in his mouth.

"Well, how does it taste?" deidara asked.

"There are no words to describe how… how…sweet Jesus." Zetsu said.

"It's as if my taste buds are dancing and singing. It almost makes me not want to eat humans anymore." The guys gasped. Pein included. The guys looked down at the cake, and then to the girls (who are already on their seconds and thirds by the way) and took a piece.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!" everyone said in unison. And with that, they nearly dipped their faces on to the plate.

"You guys like it?" Roni asked. Pein looked at her with a look she has never seen before. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time since they met. Like he was reborn.

"Roni…this…this is…why didn't you tell me you have this wonderful gift?" Roni chuckled at him.

"Because you'd all weigh 200 pounds if I cooked regularly."

"But it would be worth it." Hidan said. Everyone nodded their heads, their mouths all filled with cheesecake.

"Alright enough. Hurry up and eat your stuff, it is Monday, which means we have to find suki's sell out." They didn't have to be told twice as they ate more and more of their sweets.

At about 12 noon, itachi and sesshomaru come strolling in the akatsuki hideout. They are on their way out for the day when itachi realizes he left his keys in his room.

"You wait until we're at my door to say you left your keys. You're lucky I tolerate you, uchiha." Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I meant to leave them, and I didn't ask you to come. You came because you wanted to. And because you wouldn't be my friend anymore if you didn't." itachi joked. Sesshomaru smirked at him. As they kept talking sesshomaru stopped. His nose caught scent of something. Something…sweet.

"Itachi?" sesshomaru asked.

"Yes?"

"What's today?"

"Monday. Why?" for a fraction of a second, sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Where's your kitchen?" itachi raised an eyebrow.

"My keys aren't in the kitchen." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just take me to the kitchen, I have to see something." Itachi rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and lead his friend to the kitchen.

When they got there, sesshomaru's and Itachi's eyes widened, not caring to hide it.

"What's with all the cheesecakes?" Sesshomaru turned to itachi sharply.

"You mean…you don't know what today is?" itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Monday?"

"Oh my god, Ms. Roni hasn't told you about sweets week did she?" itachi raised his other eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to know about it?" itachi asked.

"Wait, how do you know about this 'sweets week' if you don't eat human food?" sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't eat human food."

"Roni's food is human food."

"No it is not. That woman takes pieces of heaven and bakes them in the form of sweets." Itachi bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"There wasn't a manly word in that sentence." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. When they got to one particular cheesecake, sesshomaru cut a slice. He handed itachi the plate.

"Taste it." He stated. Itachi looked down at the cheesecake and then to the demon in front of him.

"I don't eat sweets." Itachi stated back, pushing the cake away from him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pushed the cake back to itachi.

"Have I ever been wrong itachi? Would I give my friend something poisonous?" itachi gave him a look.

"You'd give your brother poison." Itachi said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that Mr. 'kill my family and leave my brother scared for life.'?" itachi smirked.

"He'll get over it." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He'll over it when you're dead. Didn't that happen just recently? Your brother just finished beating you within an inch of your life?" itachi shrugged again. They both do this all the time. Had this been anyone else, they'd be dead by now.

"That may be, but he stopped when he was positive I was dead. And thank god for that. I wouldn't want to lose a leg or…" itachi leaned in "...You know what I mean." Sesshomaru smiled this time.

"Yeah. But thank god my limbs regenerate. Hey itachi can I ask you a question?" itachi raised an eyebrow, giving sesshomaru his undivided attention.

"When a tree falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it. Does it make a sound? I've always been curious. I hear the blind have great hearing, so I just wanted to know." Itachi and sesshomaru looked at each other for a while after that comment.

"But on a serious note, eat the cheesecake, it's delicious." Sesshomaru said. Itachi rolled his eyes and snatched to the cheesecake from him and took the tiniest piece possible. At first he chewed to get it down quickly but a moment later when the divine piece of morsel slipped down his throat, he found himself wondering that maybe if he stuck his tongue down his throat, the up chuck might taste like it. A sick thought, yes, but you have to taste the cheesecake.

"Well?"

"Okay. You were right. This isn't human food. This is other worldly. Why doesn't she do this every year?" itachi wondered aloud. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"If she did this every year, I'd move kaze and the kids in here. C'mon, we have to go." Itachi nodded, took two cheese cakes, got his keys and left.


	22. Justin

_**Justin **_

The akatsuki guys gathered in the basement to the, around the newly installed computer suki thought of. This computer can find anyone and anything in the world at a push of a button. It was one magnificent piece of work.

It was too bad no one knew how to use it.

This is why Nadia has blessed them with her presence. She knows anything and everything there is to know about computers. How to make them, how to fix them. She's like bill gates, but way more attractive and with boobs. The akatsuki gathered around, eating their eleventh or twelfth slice of chocolate cheesecake today as Nadia worked on did her computer thing.

"So, what have you found so far Nadia?" Roni asked; her mouth full of cheesecake. It was already chewed and ready to be swallowed but Roni found it hard to let go of it. Pein hit Roni lightly on her arm. It didn't hurt her, but it caused her to look in his direction.

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full." Pein said, his mouth was also filled with cheesecake, not ready to swallow it just yet himself. It was just too good to swallow now. Nadia looked over at pein then her aunt and back at the computer.

"I haven't found anyone yet. Everyone that suki has ever had a problem with is deceased. They're aren't a lot of people alive. Suki is there anyone that is out of this family that you can tell me about so we can find them?" Nadia asked. Suki looked at her cousin thoughtfully for a moment; she chewed a piece of her cheesecake to gather her thoughts.

"There is one person, but I haven't seen him since the awards 2 and a half years ago." suki said. At this, Sasori looked at suki with narrowed eyes. Who could it possibly be? Then it hit him. Sasori's eyed widened.

'_Maybe she's thinking of someone different?' _he thought to himself.

That was until Delilah ruined it.

"Hey, I know who you're talking about. It was that guy. He was your ex. What was his name again?" Delilah asked. Suki eyes narrowed.

"Justin." She said. Delilah smiled.

"Justin who?" suki rolled her eyes.

"credible." Suki said flatly. Delilah squealed at the name. She knew his name, she just really liked it.

"Ah, I never get tired of that name. Although the name deidara is much cooler." She said when she saw her husband's mock hurt look. Nadia raised an eyebrow, wanting to laugh but instead typed the name in the computer and waited for the results.

And what happened next shocked her and Sasori.

"Oho, what's this? It seems he has his own site." Sasori narrowed his eyes, in both confusion and disbelief.

"But…but that can't be..." he whispered to himself. He killed the guy in the bathroom at the party a few years ago. How could he be alive, and the one that told orochimaru about suki if he was the one that killed him?

"That's impossible." Sasori said. Suki as well as the rest of the akatsuki looked at him. His usual calm careless demeanor was shattered the instant Nadia found his page.

"What do you mean? What's impossible?" suki asked, turning her full attention to her stunned husband. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that something obviously happened. And she was going to find out. Now.

"Could you excuse us for a moment, I have to speak to my husband alone." Suki said as she grabbed sasori's arm and pulled him out of the room.

--

When they were safely out of everyone's hearing range suki let Sasori go roughly and leaned on the threshold of the doorway.

"What happened." It wasn't a question, but a statement. A statement that said that if she didn't get any answers, someone was gonna lose a very valuable appendage. Or a vital limb. Which ever came first was fine with her.

Sasori did nothing but stare at his wife, somewhat shocked at the anger on her face, and a little angry she pulled him out of the room as if he were some five year old. It wasn't like he could feel it, for under his skin lay wood, but it made him angry all the same. But he didn't voice any of his anger. He could see suki's rising impatience, and saying what he thought right now, he'd find himself maimed.

Suki's fingers twitched, Sasori noticed. Her pinkish pupiless eyes stared at him with the intent to hurt. The look almost made Sasori pee his pants. His lack of speaking was upsetting her, he better think of something and he better think fast.

"Nothing happened." That was not the answer suki wanted to hear. She may not be able to smell feelings like Kimiko, but she could read him like a book. Suki leaned off the threshold of the door way and walked dangerously slow to Sasori, who unconsciously stepped back.

"Nothing happened, you say?" she asked. Sasori said nothing, which furthered her anger. Suddenly in the blink of a human eye, suki was in front of him; her speed almost took his breath away. Her face was inches away from his. With her next words she spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"You say nothing happened. Are you lying to me Sasori?" a lump clogged sasori's throat to keep him from swallowing. The ice in her tone sent shivers through his wooden body. Not since his fight with the pink haired kunoichi had he known true fear. But the look in his wife's eyes was one he'll never forget.

"You better tell me what I need to know right now. What happened between you and Justin? And you only get one shot to tell the truth. I suggest you use it wisely." Sasori resisted the urge to turn away from suki's angry glare; instead he gulped down the lump and told her.

"At the ball, when you left for about a moment. The guy was harassing me. He told me to leave you alone. So I took him into the bathroom and put him in his place." Suki narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why would you lie to me?" Sasori narrowed his eyes. What was it with these women and lies? First itachi lies to yami about Sasuke and the thing he's doing now that she doesn't know about. And when he says this one little lie, suki gets upset.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. So I just said the first thing that came to mind at the time." Suki raised an eyebrow and stepped away a little.

"So the first thing that came out your mouth was a lie. Oh, I'm sorry, you lied to protect me. You know Sasori you could've just told me the truth. It's not like I would've care that you hurt him. If he was an ass to you and if you were to tell me about it I wouldn't have cared. I'm not angry that you hurt Justin, I'm angry about how you just out and lied to my face." Sasori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For the first time ever, suki was grating on hi nerves.

"You're making this into a big deal. I'm sorry I lied to you. There, are you happy now?" suki's fingers twitched again. She had the undying urge to slap the taste out of sasori's mouth. It wasn't so much as what he said as much as it was how he said it. He said it like she was overreacting to something small and meaningless, and he's not taking her feelings into consideration. The urge to slap her husband suddenly ceased.

But the urge to punch him in his mouth has risen.

And she acted on it.

The sound of bone against a jaw was the only thing heard throughout the akatsuki hideout. It caused the guys and girls to run out the basement and upstairs just in time to see suki storm out her room and into another one. Sasori emerged a moment later with a noticeable bruise on the right side of his jaw. When he went to downstairs to the other akatsuki guys and girls, they just stared at him.

"What did you say to her?" Roni asked. She knew suki must've been provoked to punch her husband the way she did. Besides her, suki was the most temperamental of all her daughters. It only takes a couple of hurtful words for suki to act on them. Sasori's lucky he has his arms and legs.

Sasori said nothing; he just rubbed the sore spot on his jaw, feeling guilty that he didn't take his wife's feelings into consideration. Roni moved away from the group and put her hand on sasori's shoulder.

"c'mon, let's get that fixed up, Yasmina?" Yasmina looked from tobi, to give her mother her undivided attention.

"I need you for a moment." As Yasmina left, yami pulled Nadia to the side.

"Hey Nadia can you do me a favor?" Nadia narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"Sure, anything for my favorite cousin." Yami smiled.

"You said you can find anyone on that computer right?" Nadia nodded again.

"Well I need you to find my husband…"


	23. Spying

_**Spying **_

Roni sighed as Yasmina patched the last part of sasori's jaw back together. Man, suki's right hook was not to be played with. Had she hit him any harder, Roni wouldn't be surprised if it fell off.

"Maybe you should choose your words carefully. It'll help you and the rest of your body in the future." Yasmina suggested as she put the finishing touches of her healing jutsu. Then, with a satisfying 'pop' sasori's jaw was as good as new. Sasori moved it, to make sure it wasn't permanently disfigured, but sighed in relive when he felt little pain.

"Yasmina let me talk to Sasori alone." Yasmina nodded and packed her medical things and left the room. Roni pushed her shoulder off the threshold of the door and went towards the puppeteer.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she had a right hook like that?" Sasori joke when Yasmina left. Roni shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, when you have a mother that can flick her way through a brick wall, you're bound to pick something up." Roni said, making them both chuckle.

"Seriously Sasori, what happened, when you guys came downstairs, you were just fine, ad then all of a sudden we're here putting your jaw back together." Roni said as she sat down next to him. Roni lovingly put an arm around his shoulder.

"Tell mommy what happened." Sasori turned to look at her with narrowed, confused eyes. But after a moment of silence, Sasori told her the story of the ball and Justin and then how suki overreacted and punched him. Roni sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So she thinks you lied to her." Sasori nodded.

"Well hunny you know you could've just talked it out instead of trying to be sarcastic with her. For future references, if there is one thing suki hates, it's when someone mocks her with sarcasm. She almost blew Delilah's head off when they had their last argument." Sasori smiled. It sounded like something his suki would do.

"But this doesn't mean I'm on her side. She had no right to lose her temper the way she did. I know that you two are husband and wife, but you are also colleagues, and I will not have that under this roof." Sasori could have smiled at her motherly scolding. It seems she has been around teens and children too long.

"I think you should go and talk to her. The good thing about suki's anger is that it doesn't last very long." Sasori sighed. He better hope her anger doesn't last too long. He doesn't think he could handle another hit like that.

"She's in the nursery, with jade and the babies." Roni said. Sasori looked at her and with much reluctance, got up and went into the children's room.

--

As Sasori made his way to the nursery, he heard the muffled voices of his wife talking. Sasori took a deep breath and opened the door, and what he saw would forever be imbedded in his brain.

Suki sat in a rocking chair, gently rocking jade to sleep. Suki stared down at her youngest sister with loving eyes as the red eyes child dozed off. Never in all his years had he seen such a beautiful sight. For a moment, Sasori briefly imagined jade not having black hair, but a full head of red hair.

Suki looked up from her now sleeping sister, to her husband. At first it was in brief anger, then anger turned to confusion. She had never seen such a look in his eyes. It was so unlike Sasori to look at her with that unknown emotion. It made her feel slightly warm inside, the way she looked at her, and for a moment, her anger melted away.

Only to return moments later.

"Is there something you want?" suki asked, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. Sasori sighed and when up to his wife, kneeling down by her side. Suki tried not to give him the time of day. She tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help getting a look at him in her peripheral.

"I'm sorry." He said. There was no use beating around the bush. And his jaw still kind of hurt, so he didn't feel like saying a heartfelt apology. Suki rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the now sleeping jade.

"You should be. Maybe next time you'll think about the shit you say to me. There won't be any punches. I'll be sure to have my gun on me." Suki said as she twirled a raven lock of jade's hair. Sasori inwardly shivered. Suki had great accuracy when it came to guns. He'd rather the jaw shattering punches she delivered any day.

"I deserve that. I should've told you about what happened. But I didn't really think it was that important." Sasori said. Suki got out of the rocking chair and put jade in the bed and turned to Sasori.

"Sasori, everything you tell me is important. Even the little things. What would make you think something like this isn't important, especially now that we know the guys is working with orochimaru. Sasori almost rolled his eyes.

"well, had I known that two years ago, I would've told you, being that I can obviously read the future, why don't I go back in the past and say that Justin is going to betray you." Suki's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasori realized what he said and braced himself for another one of those punches. Sasori closed his eyes as suki's hand balled into a fist and extended back. Sasori flinched awaiting the inevitable pain.

But it never came.

Sasori opened one eye to see suki's lip tremble, only slightly. If it wasn't for his trained eye, he wouldn't have noticed. She tried to bite her lip but the lump in her throat made the tears come out her eyes, but she turned her head before he could see them fall. Her tears made sasori's heart clench. He tried to reach out to her but suki moved away.

"Suki…I…I didn't mean it." Sasori said. He tried to touch her again, and succeeded. Suki turned to him, tears flowing freely down her eyes. He grabbed suki, pulling her into a loving embrace, something Sasori does not do often.

"I'm sorry." He said again. Suki gave a shaky sigh and laid her head on his shoulder as her arms weakly circled his waist.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for hitting you. And I'm sorry for overreacting." Sasori sighed and put his hand on her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I swear I thought the guy was dead." Suki chuckled a little.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I forgive you. Seriously, all this mushy gushy stuff is making me feel kinda uncomfortable. Can we stop?" suki asked.

"Gladly. Hey, let's go downstairs and get some more cheesecake." Sasori said. Suki smiled, took his hand and went downstairs to the kitchen.

--

"You WHAT?!"

Yami was absolutely _stunned _at Nadia's answer. She just couldn't believe it. It was unheard of. It was preposterous. It was just down right unfair.

Nadia can't find itachi.

This not sit well with Nadia either. She could find the president if she wanted to. She could find anyone one she felt like at the push of a button. But itachi was M.I.A.

"But this can't be. How could we have lost him? We were so close!" yami felt like ripping her hair out of the root. The curiosity was killing her. They've been tracking itachi and sesshomaru for hours and they just vanished off the face of the earth. Well, according to Nadia.

You see ladies and gents. Nadia's computer has a tracker. Yami and Nadia spent the last three hours narrowing it down to one red dot and one slightly bigger green dot. The red was itachi and the green was sesshomaru. The women looked at where they were going for another three hours. They were on their way to their destination and yami's curiosity was finally going to be cured…

That was until the green and red dot just vanished.

"6 hours. 6 hours gone to fucking waste! And I bet all the cheesecake is gone upstairs. Oh, if that cheesecake is gone, I'm gonna rip itachi a new one!" yami yelled. Had this not been a serious situation, Nadia would've laughed at her rambling on. But Nadia was now curious herself. She wondered why everyone's husband was here instead of yami's.

"Yami calm down..." Nadia said. Yami was literally steaming. Her body radiated smoke. And if that wasn't bad enough, her eyes were starting to bleed black just under the surface. And when that happened, this itachi guy really was gonna get ripped a new one. Nadia got up and out her chair and put her hands on yami's steaming shoulders.

"Okay hunny breathe….breathe…" Nadia said, breathing. Yami was slowly following. Yami followed Nadia's breaths through the nose and out the mouth. After she was done she sighed as she sat down.

"Man, Nadia, I really have to know what he's doing. It's literally driving me insane, and that is not a road I wanna go down again." Yami said, Nadia took another seat and put her hand her yami's cool shoulder again.

"Its okay yami, maybe you weren't meant to know this way." Yami looked at her cousin with narrowed confused eyes.

"What do you mean 'this way'?" yami asked. Nadia smiled mischievously at yami.

"I mean there are other ways you can get it out of him." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Like seduction?" Nadia laughed.

"Well, I was gonna say spy, but hey that works too." Nadia said. Yami looked at her cousin thoughtfully for a moment. That just might work. She doesn't really have to do anything. She can just put on his favorite color and she'll have him wrapped around her finger in no time. Like she does to him every other day. Itachi may be emotionless, but behind closed doors, he's just like any other man. Yami smiled at Nadia.

"Nadia…you're a genius." Nadia bowed.

"I try." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Now let's get you geared up and ready for battle." Nadia said. And with that, she grabbed yami's hand and they ran up to her room, laughing like maniacs.


	24. The Art of Seduction

_**The Art of Seduction**_

It was at least 12 midnight when itachi decided to stroll inside of the akatsuki hideout, unknown to what waits for him upstairs. Itachi drops his cloak on the couch and quietly goes upstairs to his room, not wanting to disturb anyone. For some reason, he couldn't wait to get upstairs. All he wanted to do was get in his nice comfortable bed, and lay next to yami, who has been very shady lately. Every time he comes home, and in his room, she's not there. And when she is, she's always on the phone with sesshomaru's mate, kaze, who has also noticed sesshomaru's disappearance. That is never good. Itachi has witnessed kaze's wrath on her husband and itachi is the one to tell anyone that it is not pretty when kaze gets upset. And he thought he had it bad when yami gets mad. He has never seen fear in the dog demon's eyes before, and that was probably the first and last time he will. Itachi shakes off the scary thoughts of sesshomaru's wife and finally gets to his room after what seems like forever…

And what he saw triggered his drool reflex.

A vision. That was all he could describe her as in a delicious little black and red lingerie number, as she massages lotion on those smooth creamy mile long legs of hers. Itachi froze in the threshold of the doorway as yami spread the sweet smelling cream over her legs. Itachi's hands suddenly twitched, having the sudden urge to help. Itachi felt a smidge of disappointment when she stopped. Yami turned to her husband, who was currently looking her like he wanted to lick her from the neck down. She smiled at him and rests her head in her hand.

"Hey you." yami purred, sending unnoticeable shivers up Itachi's spine at the luscious, sultry tone of her voice. Yami got up off the bed and walked slowly towards itachi. Itachi narrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. What has gotten into her?

"Is…is today a special day?" itachi said. Oh, if it's their anniversary and he forgot, he's gonna be surprised if he lives to see tomorrow. Yami chuckled as she finally got close enough to wrap her arms around his neck, absently playing with his pony tail.

"Does it have to be a special day to show how much I love my husband?" itachi narrowed his eyes again, this time at yami. Something about this is…off. Yami is never sweet like this to him, and if she is then she wants something. And sometimes it works. But she isn't this sweet for just any reason. So he decided to ask her.

"What do you want?" itachi asked. Yami narrowed her eyes, the smile still playing on her ruby red lips. The smile of evil.

"So I have to want something if I'm in the mood? Okay, I guess I'll just go to sleep if you don't believe me." Yami was about to take her arms away when itachi held them in place.

"Wait… I'm sorry but it just isn't like you to…be like this." Yami smiled again. Oh, how easy it is to manipulate people. And all it takes is their favorite color panties and they melt.

"That's more like it. But before we do begin, I do want to ask you something." Yami said as she pulled itachi to the bed and pushed him on it. That move almost brought a smile to his face. He likes it when she's forceful. Yami crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. She leaned to whisper in his ear in a soft, seductive voice.

"Now it's just one question, so don't get all defensive on me." Yami said. Itachi absently nodded. At this point, he'll tell her whatever she wants just as long as she keeps doing what she's doing with her mouth.

'_She has the most amazing mouth…'_ he thought absently. Yami broke away from his neck.

"Itachi…baby…"

"Yes?" he drawled, he was engrossed in what was happening.

"What do you do?...when you leave here?" that caught his attention. Itachi's eyes snapped open, on guard.

"Wh…what?" he asked. Yami leaned back to look at her husband's face. She would say that he was startled by her question if the stiffness in his muscles and the hitch in his throat was anything to go by. This only made yami's curiosity go up on its last notch.

"You know, when sesshomaru comes over here, and you leave and come back. What do you guys do all day?" she asked as if she couldn't see the problem. But she knew she wasn't going to get it out of him like this. Even if it was sex. Itachi sat up, making yami get off his waist so he could get up.

"Why is it so important?" he asked. Yami shrugged her shoulders, biting down the urge to yell and spit fire at him.

"Well, I was just curious. Don't I have the right to know where my husband is?" yami asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"At all times? I'm a grown man yami, and I don't have to tell you where I go everyday of my life." it was yami's turn to narrow her eyes. One part from the upcoming anger and the other in confusion. Now yami isn't a rocket scientist, but that sounded as if he wanted to pick a fight. Itachi knew that that comment would make her forget her question and want to argue and forget about that question.

And that new found knowledge only served to make her angrier.

But she was going to bite it down.

So with a deep breath and an exhale, making fire come out her nose and mouth, yami opened her eyes and smiled.

"I don't want to get into your business. And I'm sorry. It's…it's just that I wanted to know where you went. I didn't mean to upset you." yami said somewhat sadly. Fine, if he didn't want to tell her willingly, she'll guilt it out of him. Yami turned away from itachi to hide the smile when she heard him sigh.

"…I'm sorry. Listen do you really want to know what sesshomaru and I do?" yami turned back with hope filled eyes.

"Yes, I really want to know what you guys do." Itachi went towards his wife to touch her cheek. Yami leaned into his hand as she waited for him to speak.

"We do nothing." Yami's smile faded as her eyes started to narrow.

"What?" she asked in a somewhat clipped tone. Her face started to heat up from anger, causing itachi to snatch his hand away from the heat.

"You mean to tell me that you take sesshomaru away from his own wife and kids to do…nothing?" yami asked calmly. Itachi rubbed his palm where she burned it but nodded his head. Yami was about to yell and scream and throw fire at him when an idea came to mind. Yami smiled that evil smile, itachi's not all that sure he likes.

"okay." Itachi looked at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head.

"okay?" he repeated. Yami kept the smile on her face.

"yeah. Okay. You say you and sesshomaru do nothing huh?" yami asked. itachi nodded slowly. He can't believe she's just gonna take that answer.

That feeling was soon short lived.

"If you can go and do nothing with sesshomaru…let's do nothing tomorrow." Itachi looked at her confusedly.

"what do you mean?" itachi asked.

"I mean. We are going to spend the day together tomorrow…doing what you claim you and sesshomaru do all day."

"nothing?"

Absouletly nothing." Yami stated. "so call sesshomaru tomorrow and tell him not to bother to come over because you're spending the day with me." Itachi did not like where this was heading. So he declined.

"I don't want to just sit here. Why don't we find another day to do something?" yami went towards itachi slowly, causing him to step back.

Yami chuckled darkly. "I don't think you understood me. You are GONNA call sesshomaru tomorrow. You HAVE no choice. Either spend time with me for this one day OR I will snap off your manhood and shove it down your throat. Take your pick!" yami yelled.

"I'll call sesshomaru tomorrow." Itachi said. He rather likes his manhood where it is. Yami smiled, and with that, didn't give him anymore time to argue about it because she went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	25. Nothing

_**Nothing **_

"Sticky buns!" Delilah yelled as she clapped her hands merrily as Roni laid another tray of freshly baked sticky buns on the table. And just like the cheesecake yesterday, there was a whole variety of them. Glazed, raisins, nuts, and Delilah's custom made chocolate sticky bun. And when I say chocolate I mean the whole bun was chocolate, chocolate filled and with chocolate fudge as the topping. And Roni made her a whole tray full of them.

"So you're not gonna share with your own husband?" deidara said as he saw his wife ravish her sticky buns in a very unladylike manner. Delilah looked up from her second sticky bun, to stare at deidara with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, hunny don't worry. I won't be sharing with the kids either." Everyone rolled their eyes. Roni chuckled at her son in law.

"I knew this was going to happen, and that's why I made you and my grandchildren two trays for yourself." Roni said as she brought another batch of buns in front of him and the twins. Deidara looked at his wife smugly, sticking his tongue out at her glaring face before stuffing a chocolate bun in his mouth. The twins did the same, thinking that it was okay since daddy did it.

Everyone sat down and talked until yami and itachi came downstairs.

"Hey you guys. What you both so long?" zahara said before taking a bite of her glazed sticky bun.

"We just decided to stay in bed." Yami said as she latched onto a very unhappy Itachi's arm. Well, that was at least what yami thought. On the inside, itachi was grinning. Yeah, he called sesshomaru and told him he wasn't going to be able to make it…now that yami was up. But he told them to come later when he turned his magic on. Then he'd be able to leave.

But he'll give her this day, it wasn't like she'll ever find out what he's doing. He is Itachi Uchiha after all. Kaze hasn't found out what sesshomaru's doing, and he doubts she ever will. Kaze is a bright woman, she obviously is, or else sesshomaru wouldn't have chosen her to be his mate if she wasn't, but he doesn't think she'll find out. She and yami may be suspicious but they'll never find out. Kaze would find out on her own, but she's too busy with soren, samara, and rin and her job as being the lady of a castle and yami is too short tempered to figure things out. So let them be suspicious, because that's as close as they'll get to the truth.

"Itachi?" itachi was broken from his slick thoughts to turn to yami, a hint of a smirk on his face. Yami narrowed her eyes but started to speak anyway.

"You ready to go upstairs and do nothing?" she asked. Itachi glared which only made her smile and take it as a yes. So yami said goodbye, took one of each sticky bun and went upstairs with her husband to do…nothing.

And nothing is exactly what they did. Absolutely nothing. All yami and itachi have been doing for the past 5 hours was stare at each other. Itachi fidgeted nervously under yami's intense gaze as she asked him what was wrong in a sickingly sweet voice. Other than that, which was about 3 hours ago, there was no talking, no sudden movements. The only time they did something was either to go to the bathroom.

It was just like detention.

Marriage detention.

And yami was the teacher.

Itachi suddenly got an idea, but was careful not to let it show. He stood up and announced he was using the bathroom. Yami nodded and he left. As soon as he outside, he took out the cell phone Roni gave him for missions. She thought that cell phones were more efficient than having to jump here and poof there all the time. Itachi took out his cell phone; strolled down and found the number he was looking for.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice on the other end.

"Kaze? It's itachi. How are you?"

"Oh hi itachi, I'm just fine, trying to take care of these monsters, sesshomaru calls kids. How's yami?" she asked.

"She's fine. Is sesshomaru there?"

"Sure, hold on, I'll get him for you…" itachi waited for about two minutes for kaze to yell out sesshomaru's name and for him to answer.

"hello." He stated.

"sesshomaru. I need a favor to ask." Itachi said.

Silence

"sesshomaru?" itachi said.

"yes." sesshomaru drawled on the other line.

"did you hear me, I said I needed a favor."

"oh, I heard you, what I didn't hear was 'hello sesshomaru.'"

Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello sesshomaru." Itachi stated.

"Why hello itachi, and how is the wife and kid?"

"I don't have time to answer, I need you to come over here and get me." He could almost feel sesshomaru's eyes narrow.

"And you want me to get you…why?" he asked.

"Because I'm about to leave."

"But you said you're spending the day with yami."

"I just need you to come over here. And if yami's still up, just wait outside and make a sound or something that tells me you're here." Sesshomaru sighed, but answered.

"Okay, but I'm going to have to bring some people with me. We were going to without you but I guess we'll stop over at your house." Itachi smirked and said his goodbyes and hung up.

When he went back in his room, yami was still where he left her. Sitting down, staring into space.

"That was an awful long time in the bathroom, hope you didn't fall in." itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he went to sit across from yami.

When he settled in a nice seated position, he put his plan in effect.

Itachi suddenly stifled a yawn and another right after the first. Yami saw, and yawned herself.

"C'mon stop before you start to make me yawn." Yami said as itachi yawned again, no trying to hold it back. Itachi suddenly stretched, yawning again. It seems every time itachi yawned or stretched, yami would suddenly get droopier. Suddenly a weird sound came from the window.

"Coo-coo, coo-coo." Itachi narrowed his eyes, thinking it was some bird at the window, and yawned again. Yami's eyes suddenly got heavier as she resisted the urge to shut them completely. Suddenly itachi heard a different sound.

"Caaaw-Caaaw." The sound was slightly higher pitched than the last bird, but itachi ignored it and yawned again. Yami yawned again, and decided to lie down for a little while on Itachi's lap. And yet another sound came.

"Skwaak-Skwaak." Itachi turned to his window, seeing no birds so he looked down at yami and started to pet her head as she dozed off. Suddenly another sound came, but this time it wasn't a bird.

"ITACHI!" itachi snapped his head to the window, and yami's head shot up from Itachi's lap.

"W…What was that?" yami asked sleepily. Itachi shushed and cooed until her eyes finally closed and looked at his window to sesshomaru shaking someone rather hard and pointing his clawed finger in their face. He couldn't read his lips but what sesshomaru did say was 'if she wakes up, you're going to be the one to put her back to sleep.' Itachi looked from the window down to his now sleeping wife. He gently picked her head up off his lap and went to the closet to get his cloak. He quietly put on his shoes and opened his window and finally snuck out of the akatsuki headquarters for the night.


	26. The Bottom of Things

_**The Bottom of Things**_

**_Hello everyone! First of all I would like to say Happy Halloween! I just came from trick or treating with my mother and sisters and my nephew. I was a bunny! Anyway, I would also like to say something about the last chapter. My little sister was the one who thought of it all, I just wrote it down. So if you wanna praise or blame someone for that, praise or blame her. Okay, now that that's out the way, let get to the next chapter. Oh! And shout outs to the people that review! Now on with the chapter._**

Yami woke up with a start the next morning, looking around frantically for her husband, only to find that he is currently missing. Yami cursed for falling asleep, and then cursed itachi for yawning. Yami stretched and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and taking a shower. After a shower, she got dressed and went downstairs to see what her mother baked today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanilla, chocolate, sprinkles, white frosting, pink frosting (and not the nasty kind either) yellow frosting. Any kind of frosting and sprinkles ever made are on these cupcakes. And of course at Delilah's request, a chocolate cupcake, chocolate filled, chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles. And there were so many of them. After getting over the shock of so many baked goods in one room, yami went into the kitchen to sit next to Nadia, who was currently on her fifth.

"Hey, did you guys see itachi anywhere; he usually waits until I get up to leave." Everyone looked at each other and then back to yami, shrugging their shoulders.

"I thought he was still upstairs with you, doing nothing." Yami rested her head in her hands and sighed.

"I fell asleep, but when I woke up this morning he wasn't there." She explained.

"Hm, so that means he didn't come back yesterday." Yami looked over to zahara with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" yami asked; her anger boiled just under the surface. Zahara looked at her confusedly.

"What, you didn't know? He left with sesshomaru last night with like three other guys." Yami glared at her sister, though it wasn't really meant for her, she put covered her face with her hands and ran them through her hair stressfully, carefully avoiding the horns. Then, without warning, yami stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko asked.

"To the living room. I need to make a call." And with that, she stormed into the living room to make an important call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she made it to the living room, she snatched up the phone and dialed the number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

"Hey kaze, its yami." Yami said, trying to hide her anger.

"Oh hey girls, I was just about to call you. Could you put sesshomaru on the phone?" yami narrowed her eyes and took the phone away from her ear to look at it weirdly.

"What? Sesshomaru's not here." Yami said. She could swear kaze did the same thing over the phone.

"What do you mean he's not there? He told he yesterday he was going to your house, and then he called me from there saying that he was going to be late so he was just going to stay at your house." Yami's jaw dropped, but she immediately picked it up.

"Kaze, I didn't see sesshomaru yesterday. From what I hear, he and itachi were out all night." Yami explained.

"WHAT?!" yami had to take the phone away from her ear at kaze's tone. Kaze was so loud the guys and girls at the table had to look in the living room.

"Uh-uh, are you at home?" kaze asked.

"Yes, I'll be here all day." Yami said.

"Great, is it okay to bring my kids there because I'm coming over." Kaze said. Yami smiled.

"Sure, it's okay, jade came play with them, while we bust out husbands."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll see you in a little while." Kaze said.

"Okay, see you later." And with that yami hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" tenshi asked when yami put the phone on the hook. Yami smiled and sat on the couch.

"Nothing. It's time to get to the bottom of things though." Yami said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about a half hour for kaze and the kids to come to the akatsuki headquarters. As soon as the door opened. Samara (sesshomaru's daughter) and soren (sesshomaru's son) and rin (you all know who she is) came rushing in to play with jade and the babies.

"Hello kaze..." Roni greeted from the kitchen. Kaze looked over to greet the akatsuki mistress.

"Hello miss Roni. What…are you doing?" she said when she saw what she was wearing. Roni was wearing a frilly pink apron and her hair was in a messy bun as she was currently mixing what looked like dough.

"Oh, sesshomaru didn't tell you? It's sweets week. I pick a week every few year to make sweets for my daughters. What are you doing here?" kaze shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm just here to bust sesshomaru, I'm sure yami will keep you up to date after we kill our husbands." Kaze said with a sweet smile. She turned back to greet yami.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" She asked as she took off her daughters' coat.

"I'm fine. You know for the lady of a castle, you dress like you came from the streets." Yami said as she took a look at kaze's clothes.

Kaze had on black Nike sneakers and some dark jeans. When she took off her bubble coat, she could see the 'I love NY' shirt underneath her black hooded sweat shirt. Her hair was in bone straight, showing off the brown and the red tips nicely.

"Yeah, sesshomaru wants me to wear dresses and things all the time, but he can eat balls. He can take the girl out the Bronx, but he can't take the Bronx out the girl." Kaze said as she sat down on the couch with yami, who chuckled at her.

"So, how are we gonna catch these two?" kaze asked.

"Well, my cousin Nadia tried to track them but they disappeared off the face of the earth according to her. So I thought that she could put a tracker on us and try to follow us on her computer." Yami explained. Kaze nodded in understanding.

"I see what you're saying. So we sould hurry up and do this before they either go somewhere else and we lose them." Kaze said. Yami, nodded and with that, the went to go and tell nadia the plan.


	27. The Bottom of Things 2

_**The bottom of things 2**_

_**Again I would like to point out that this was my sister's idea. She thought it would be funny. Well, you guys. It's been a long run for itachi and sesshomaru but every bubble's gotta pop some time. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

When kaze and yami went to Nadia and told her the plan, she was all for it. And being that they were listening, the akatsuki girls and guys were all for it as well. Unbeknownst to the girls, the guys have been waiting for this day. The day itachi uchiha slips up. They don't know what he's doing but he thinks he's just so perfect. It's going to bring them such pleasure to see itachi get ripped a new one. Even pein wanted to see what he was doing all these months. Yes, he still went on his missions and finished them flawlessly, but that never stopped the curiosity.

But now everyone's curiosity will be satiated come later on when the kids go to sleep.

"Okay, I know everyone wants to go and see itachi and sesshomaru get busted, but someone has to watch the kids." Roni said. Everyone looked around as if someone was going to raise their hand anytime soon. No takers.

"If someone doesn't volunteer, I'm gonna pick them myself." Roni said.

"Dei'll watch them." Delilah said, pointing to her husband beside her. Deidara looked at her as if she'd just grown a second head. Deidara wanted to go more than anyone. He always hated itachi with a passion, and he is not watching the kids, especially if their not his. Just as deidara was about to protest, Roni cut him off.

"Well since you wanna volunteer people, Delilah, you can watch them." Delilah's jaw dropped, about to protest, but stopped when Roni gave her 'the look'. Delilah quickly closed her mouth, pouted, and crossed her arms in a childish manner. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hun, I'll tell you word for word what happened." Delilah looked at her husband with saddened eyes.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Delilah smiled, feeling a little better. Suddenly, Delilah's eyes widened and she sprinted upstairs. Everyone waited until she came back down, and looked at her confusedly when she brought down a tape recorder.

"Don't stop until you have all the excruciating details." She said when she placed the recorder in deidara's hand. Deidara smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Trust me hunny, this is the argument of the century. I would never miss a word." Delilah smiled and kissed him on the cheek, they said their goodbyes and Delilah went upstairs to tend to the children.

After Delilah closed the door, yami looked from her sister's room to kaze.

"Are you ready?" kaze shrugged nonchalantly. Yami smirked and turned to open the door on their way out to the akatsuki. After they got out, all they akatsuki, Roni and pein included, and kaze sprinted through the trees.

--

"Hey Nadia can you hear me?" yami said through her ear piece. Nadia turned up her ear piece and typed on the computer to see yami, a.k.a the hot pink dot, closer.

"Yeah I can hear you. Listen yami, you gotta stay on the line. I may not be able to see you, but if you do disappear, I will be able to still hear you. If you stay on the line, I can tell you if you vanished or not." Nadia explained. Yami nodded her head.

"That goes the same for the cat demon." Nadia added.

"I got you." kaze responded.

"Okay Nadia, are we close to the vanishing point?" yami asked.

"Nope, you aren't really all that far from the akatsuki hideout yet. Itachi and Sesshomaru were at least one or two miles farther than you guys. Just take it easy kiddo, you're gonna get there soon. And at the rate you're going, you should be there in a few minutes." Yami couldn't stop the smirk of satisfaction on her face from spreading. Oh, how close she was, she could nearly taste the oncoming argument on the tip of her tongue. Kaze could feel her claws itch to smack sesshomaru in his face.

Secretly kaze has waited for sesshomaru to slip. Every time she says or does something he doesn't like, he gets on her case something fierce, like he's god's greatest gift to the world. His nickname may be 'The Killing Perfection' but he's far from perfect. She has been married for nearly ten years. And for ten years he has ripped her a new one every time she has done something wrong. But she may not do many things right, but one thing she has yet to do was keep something from him. Never. And that's what fuels the anger. Without warning kaze became faster, sprinting through the trees faster than the average human eyes could see.

"Oh, she disappeared!" Nadia yelled, making her ears ring a little.

"Kaze stop, get out of the trees, we're here." Yami yelled out to her. Kaze stopped, and landed on the grass in a clearing. Yami landed next to her with narrowed eyes.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" tenshi asked as she made out of the forest.

"Nadia, are you sure this is where we disappeared?" yami asked into her ear piece.

"I don't see you anymore yami, this is obviously where sesshomaru and itachi go everyday." Nadia said. Yami looked back to everyone, who shrugged their shoulders nonchalantly.

Yami was literally steaming. Everyone could clearly see the smoke radiating from her body. The heat of her body set her coat on fire, and burst into flames. She yelled out every curse there was in the history of curses as she stomped on the ground. Her horns grew wider and in length.

"Yami, calm down." Roni said clam trying her best to cool down her daughter in the quickest way possible. As everyone was trying to calm down their sister and in law, kaze looked at the clearing with narrowed eyes. Something just wasn't right. That Nadia girl said that they disappeared in this spot exactly. There has to be something here, there just has to be, and kaze wasn't taking no as an answer.

No was not an option.

Kaze stepped closer to the clearing and away from her seething friend. Suddenly something weird happened. When kaze touched the clearing, the tree that was supposed to be yards away moved, as if the clearing was made of liquid.

The only one who caught site of the clearing was Kimiko, who soon joined kaze. The both stood there watching as if there wasn't a woman on the brink of insanity yelling behind them.

"You thinking the same thing right?" kaze asked. Kimiko put her hand on the clearing.

"Yep. It's a barrier. How do you suppose we get through?" Kimiko asked

"I can handle that." She said before bringing her lengthened claws up and cut through the barrier like a hot knife through lard. Yami stopped her temper tantrum and everyone stopped calming her down just in time to see the cat demon go through the barrier.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and gawk or are you coming in?" kaze said. Everyone got out of the momentary trance to join kaze.

"How'd she know there was a barrier there?" kakuzu asked. Tenshi shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that's why sesshomaru married her. She's amazing." Hidan said.

"She is. You have to be trained to have eyes and skills like that. She is without a doubt amazing." Daikirai agreed. When everyone got into the barrier and turned to see what had itachi so fascinated, there jaws dropped on the floor.

--

"Are…are we in the right place?" Yasmina asked. What they saw could not be the right place, it just couldn't. There was absolutely no way that what they were seeing was true.

Shady Springs Nursing Home

"Why are we at a nursing home?" deidara asked zahara.

"I have no idea. These are obviously the only people itachi and sesshomaru finds interesting."

"No…" everyone looked at kaze.

"What do you mean?" zahara asked.

Kaze turned to yami.

"Yami, itachi kills people does he not?" she asked.

"All the time. What's your point?"

"Sesshomaru hates people. He hates to be around them, he hates to speak to them, he hates to walk with them. Had it not been for me, he'd spend the rest of his life alone. How can someone that hates to be social, work here?" kaze asked the obvious question everyone seemed to skip over. She didn't wait for yami's response when he spoke again.

"I have to see this for myself." And with that kaze stormed over to the home.

Kaze burst through the doors, her nose assaulted with medications and death. She looked around, scanning the area, until her eyes fell on a familiar silver dog demon.

And again, her mouth, along with everyone else's fell to the floor.

There behind in a kitchen were two grown men serving food to old people.

"I could die right now." Yami said. She and kaze would've suspected them to be someone else with the hairnets on their head and the white apron, but there aren't a lot of people there with claws and purple nail polish. Sesshomaru just finished pouring god knows what into some elderly woman's bowl when he spotted kaze and yami in the threshold of the cafeteria. Sesshomaru bumped itachi who looked up from what he was doing to see his wife's mouth literally on the floor. They came from the kitchen and took off their hairnets and aprons to greet their wife's.

"Hello kitten." Sesshomaru said, greeting kaze with a kiss. She accepted, but she was still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Oh, itachi. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me that you do this? I thought you hated people who do things like this?" yami said. All of her anger dispersed when she saw this. Now all she felt was guilt. She was positive that she was going to come here and see itachi doing something stupid.

"It's alright; you had you reasons to be suspicious of me. I just hope that you know I'm not doing anything."

"Oh my god, sesshomaru I can't believe you didn't tell me you were here. I feel so bad now." Kaze whined, covering her face with her hands to hide her shame. Sesshomaru circled his arms around her.

"Don't worry; you didn't know what I was doing any wife would be asking questions." He whispered.

"No, I have to make it up to you." yami said.

"Yes, I won't feel better until I do something about this." Kaze added.

Itachi and sesshomaru looked at each other, trying their best to hide the smirks the so desperately wanted to spread.

"Okay," they said in unison. As they were going to get there coats, yami and kaze stopped them.

"No, we'll get it." Yami said as kaze nodded her agreement. The two then stopped them. Itachi grabbed yami's wrist and sesshomaru kaze's arm.

"You…don't have to do that." Itachi said. Yami took her arm away from his to look at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Well one, you don't know you're way around here and could get lost." Yami was about to agree when kaze cut her off.

"No it's fine, I can smell your coat over there, and it's coming from the closet. Sesshomaru I'll get the boa and we can go home." Sesshomaru and itachi tried to grab them again but kaze and yami were too quick and were already by the closet. Kaze opened the door.

And the surprises never end.

"What. The Fuck. Is this?" kaze asked. Yami narrowed her eyes and kaze moved out the way so she could get an eyeful of what was really going on.

A casino.

Yami looked at the closet door and pulled off the picture of coats and the leather attached to it.

The casino wasn't as big as the closet at all. In fact it took up a lot of room. It was probably as big as kaze's and sesshomaru's room combine. It had everything a regular casino had, tables, cards, chips, waiters, and waitresses. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

It was the boa and the akatsuki cloak on the far right on a chair that broke the camel's back.

Kaze and yami turned slowly toward their husbands.

And from the murderous intent in both their eyes, shit was about to hit the fan.

Kaze was up first.

"I knew it." She said calmly.

"Kaze…"

"I knew from the first time I saw this nursing home that you were lying to me. Who in the fuck. Do you think you are huh? You have me sitting at home, watching your children day in and day out to gamble?" sesshomaru was about to open his mouth but kaze cut him off again. In the blink of an eye, kaze was in front of him. She was only up to his chest, but she was too close anyway. And with lightening fast reflexes like hers, even he's not fast enough to catch her.

"You think that you can just leave me alone in a big castle why you do god knows what everyday and think that I won't find out about this. Then you turn around and try to make me look guilty?! I don't think so!" sesshomaru closed his eyes at her voice.

"Kaze, there is no need to scream because it is not that serious. You do not have to make a scene." That that NOT the right answer. Kaze's hazel eyes widened as her eyebrow narrowed, looking at her husband as if he lost his mind.

"A scene! A SCENE?! You want me to make a scene mother fucker; you don't think this shit is serious?! You fuckin' lie to me and keep shit from me and you don't think this shit is serious?!" kaze screamed. Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth but kaze shushed him.

"No you don't talk anymore! It seems everything that comes out your mouth is nonchalant and emotionless and that shit is only gonna prove to make me angrier. How about this, put yourself in my shoes. If I were to go out and do god knows what with my friends and not tell you where I'm going, what would you do?" sesshomaru opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was stuck. He wouldn't know what he would do. He'd probably follow…oh, know he sees. He sees that she was worried of not knowing where he is everyday.

But he wasn't about to tell her that, she'd win the argument. And that can't happen.

"What would you do? You'd try to follow me wouldn't you? What would happen if you got hurt or injured?"

"Impossible." He stated.

"Why? Because you're 'the great and all powerful sesshomaru?' I don't recall you being all great when you was getting you arm hacked off. I don't recall you being all mighty when an 8 year old girl was nursing you back to health." The akatsuki winced at that. That was a low blow. They knew that sesshomaru got into a fight with his brother but no one ever brought it up. But it seems kaze holds no punches. And sesshomaru looks like he's on the brink of slitting her throat. And they are all sure that if she keeps pushing his head with her pointer claw that he's gonna bite it off.

"You know what? I'm, tired and I hope they have a bed here, because you are not sleepin' no where near me." Kaze said. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, making her look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and pulled her to him.

"Listen kaze…I'm sorry—" kaze cut him by snatching away from him, but he grabbed her again.

"Yeah what ever. You should have thought about that before. Get off me." She said.

"no." kaze sighed frustrated.

"Get. Off. Me." Sesshomaru was about to grab her other arm when she scratched him, forcing him to let go and tend to the fresh wound on his face. Sesshomaru looked at her as she hissed and him and walked away.

The akatsuki stood there shocked at what just happened. They then turned their attention to yami and itachi. Itachi sighed and awaited the yelling and the screaming and the fire.

But it never came.

"Yami?" itachi questioned. She was just standing there, looking at him. He tried to touch her but she swiftly moved away.

"Yami…"

"Don't. Just don't. I thought I was gonna be mad when I got to catch you in the act of something. But I'm not. Like you said before, you're a grown man, you don't have to tell me where you're going everyday. Do what you want, I'm not gonna bother you." and with that, yami turned to walk away, but itachi caught her wrist. Yami stopped and turned to itachi.

"You sure you wanna do that. I may not have claws but I do have another certain element on my side. I suggest you let me go before I give you a wound that doesn't heal." Itachi abided the warning for now. He likes his skin and bones the way it is.

Everyone looked at itachi, some shaking their heads and some disappointed because they didn't see the fight of the century.

But some were mildly disappointed at the argument from sesshomaru and kaze.

So, everyone talked about the fight as they headed back to the akatsuki hideout.


	28. Piemania

_**Piemania **_

Even though yesterday was quite eventful, what with kaze scratching sesshomaru's face and everyone finding out what itachi does, no one found a reason to discontinue sweets week. I mean c'mon, just because Santa went out and decided to gamble, doesn't mean Christmas should be cancelled should it? Yeah, my point exactly.

Anyway, Roni didn't make any thing big this time…no, I'm kidding she made pie!

Apples, blue berry, coconut cream, cherry, lemon meringue, and the list goes on. Oh, and let's not forget a special chocolate pie. Chocolate filling, chocolate whipped cream, topped off with one lone chocolate strawberry at the top.

"So what happened yesterday?" Delilah asked, a mouthful of chocolate pie in her mouth. She was asleep when everyone came in. She and the children were all sprawled out on the pull out couch along with her. She knew that something bad obviously happened because sesshomaru wouldn't be in the living room and itachi wouldn't have slept in jade's room. Deidara didn't want to wake her, so he silently picked her up and put her in his bed while sesshomaru slept with his kids. Deidara put his slice of apple pie back on his plate and told her everything, being that he forgot to turn on the tape recorder she gave him.

Delilah listened, her mouth open at what everyone told her. Man, she really wished she was there to see the look on Itachi's and Sesshomaru's faces. She'd almost be sad had it not been so funny.

"So yami didn't say anything, like she just walked off?" Delilah asked as she fed her daughter some apple sauce, unfortunately they won't be able to participate in sweets week. Tenshi just shook her head.

"Yep, she said absolutely nothing. Well, minus the threat." Tenshi said. Kakuzu looked thoughtfully at his wife.

"Would you ever get mad at me like that?" tenshi shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Who knows?" Daikirai chuckled.

"You better hope not, tenshi has very bad anger problems, I'll be a miracle if you come out alive in one of her arguments." Tenshi glared at her sister.

"I do not have anger issues! People like you just piss me off!" she yelled.

"And that makes me believe you without a shadow of a doubt." Everyone laughed as tenshi's cheeks burned red hot from anger.

"yeah ten, nobody really cares about your problems, so if you and Daikirai would just shut up so I can listen…"

"Listen to what?" Everyone turned to the familiar voice in the doorway. Yami stood in the threshold, awaiting their answer to her question.

"Um…well we were…listening to what Daikirai was saying. Daikirai, wanna elaborate?" tenshi asked. Daikirai glared at her sister momentarily before looking around, and then she found her victim.

"I think zahara can. She was always the smartest." It was zahara's turn to glare but she quickly recovers by stuffing vast amounts of pie in her mouth. She pointed to her cheeks, signaling that she was unable to talk. Yami waved her hand dismissively before coming towards a chair to sit next to tobi and kisame (whom I totally forgot)

"It's okay; I already knew what you guys were talking about." The girls looked at her sympathetically. Kimiko leaned over her husband to rub yami's back.

"Then why did you ask us what we were talking about?_" _yasmina asked as she took another piece of pumkin pie. yami sighed.

"Because I thought it would make me feel better to see you all choke on your pie. it didn't" yami said sadly.

"It's okay hunny. We're sorry for medaling, and talking about it, we won't say anything about it any more…Delilah." Everyone looked to the house hold trouble maker, although she has been currently out of action for almost a year, that doesn't mean she won't make a turn for the worst, when they have their guards down.

"What! I would never intentionally hurt my sister. Yami if you don't want me to talk about it then I won't…unless you wanna talk about it, then I'll be right here." Everyone glared at Delilah before eating their pie.

Suddenly things turned for the worst.

Itachi decides to stroll in for pie.

No one thought that yami would say anything to her husband. But they were all surprised.

"Oh yes, the day can begin, good morning sleepy head!" The room just got a little tenser.

"Well, would you look at the time, you know I totally forgot we have to do something…" everyone narrowed their eyes at the akatsuki mistress.

"Where are we going?" zahara asked.

"Somewhere that's not here." Roni answered and with that everyone left itachi alone.

Yami waited for everyone to leave to turn to itachi. It was as if a new found anger decided to creep into her system. She really was tired yesterday and did really have the energy to argue, although she was ready to argue before she got there, it was like she felt numb.

But now, that wasn't the case anymore. All he felt throughout her system was red hot anger pulsing through every fiber of her being.

And itachi was about to get the full brunt of it.

"So, we can do this one of two ways, I can bust those balls of steel now, or I can rip them off and spread them out throughout the course of the day." Itachi inwardly flinched at the icy tone in her voice, but he made no move to show it.

"Yami…"

"I wanna know why you didn't tell me, why did you think that it was so dire to keep something from me?"

"I didn't think that it was all that important. Besides you don't need to know everything that I do and I told you that already."

He could've ripped out his own traitorous tongue. Why did he say that?

Yami narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up from her chair.

"Excuse me?" itachi fought the urge to get up and leave.

"Who in the FUCK do you think you are? If I have to tell you everything, then you will damn sure do the same. I have never hid anything from you. Ever. I've never had the urge to do so and if I did, I would still tell, at the slight chance that you would find out." Now that was something itachi didn't believe.

"So I know everything about you yami? There is nothing that you haven't told me?"

"What, you think I'm lying to you? Sorry Uchiha, I may be a lot of things but I'm no liar." Itachi was silent. That wasn't really what he asked for but it did make him feel kinda guilty for what he did.

But that doesn't mean he'll show it.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Okay, you've told me some things, but I refuse to believe that you have not lied to me before. You're overreacting again and I haven't done anything wrong." Itachi ducked, barley avoiding the fireball of promised death aimed at his head.

"you haven't done anything wrong. So you're right for lying to me and going with sesshomaru everyday. I must be the one in the wrong then, maybe kaze and I should be apologizing to you and sesshomaru." Yami said as she hurled another fireball in his direction. That one almost caught Itachi's cloak, but he stomped it out, along with the other, both leaving nasty black spots on the kitchen floor.

"You are seriously lucky the red I see is fucking up my aim because I would burn you to a fuckin' crisp right now!" yami yelled. Itachi was still silent. And that only served to make her even more upset.

"You listen to me and you listen good Uchiha. We've been married 3 years. And in those years, I have told you things that were nothing but the truth. Never have I kept anything from you. Do you know why? Because I respect our relationship as husband and wife. And if you were to tell me anything, I'll believe you until I'd find out otherwise. It's not the fact that you told me you were an only child, and it's not the fact that you go out with sesshomaru every morning and come back every evening. The shit that gets me is that you are keeping things from me."

Yami's voice suddenly got softer. her throat was starting to get tight as she hld in the tears. "And it makes me think. If you're keeping this from me…what else is there that you're not telling me?" yami turned away from her husband, not wanting him to see the traitorous tear slip down her cheek. Yami quickly wiped it away and covered her mouth to keep the upcoming sob in her throat.

Itachi wanted to comfort her, he really did, but he was frozen there. he has never seen yami shed one tear the whole time they have been together, aside from him asking her to be his wife and the day of the wedding. The truth was that he didn't know how to comfort. Comfort was not in the vocabulary of the Itachi Uchiha dictionary.

But the word copy was. When he cried (before his tear ducks dried to the point where they couldn't be used anymore) his mother comforted his by hugging him and patting the stroking the top of his head. So he went up to yami slowly and turned her around so he could see her face.

Even in the state she was in, she was absolutely beautiful. Her lip trembled just slightly. The black that just started to bleed from the sides of her eyes was now disappearing to reveal the big chocolate brown eyes he secretly loved. It hurt to see them welled with tears. Itachi sighed deeply before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I kept it from you. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I should've put you're feelings first."

"What would've happened if you got hurt or injured and I wouldn't have known where you were? What would I have told jade huh? Didn't you think that she would be devastated had I told her that her tachi wouldn't be coming home? Did you think about that after you're first thought? And don't say that you can't be injured because we can go and ask Sasuke about that right now." Pang. That hit a nerve. Itachi stepped away from yami so she could see his narrow angry eyes. Yami just gave him a defiant 'I dare you to say something else' eyebrow.

"What? Are you upset? What's the big bad Uchiha gonna do to me?" itachi kept his eyes narrowed; yami was just about to taunt him again when everything went dark.

And no, he didn't hit her. The taste of pie told her that much. Yami took the pan off her face to look at her husband with shocked and confused eyes.

"You…did you just…throw pie in my face?" itachi just smirked at her. It didn't really register in her mind but the smirk in her face made it worse. She picked up the closest pie to her and went slowly towards itachi. Itachi tried to calm her down, but it was too late. Yami threw the pie and itachi ducked, barley missing him.

"hey, what' going…" yami and Itachi's eyes widened as they turned to see Yasmina as she pried a pie pan off her face.

"Yas…it wasn't my fault...Itachi threw a pie and…" yami tried to explain as Yasmina went to get another pie off the kitchen counter and turned to her sister. Yasmina went up to yami slowly and arched her arm back but was surprised when yami pied itachi in the face. Everyone just arrived in the kitchen, seeing their pie faced sister and comrade and couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" yami said. Suddenly everyone stopped. Then out of nowhere, pies flew everywhere. There was no where to run or hide. All that wonderful pie had gone to waste on someone's face in that room. Even the akatsuki children weren't spared. As soon as jade came into the kitchen, Delilah found that opportunity to pie her. Sayuki and Daisuke only had small smudges of pie on their faces.

Then finally, after about an hour of pie fighting, the akatsuki went to clean up and yami went to go talk to the demon lord.


	29. Apologies

_**Apologies **_

_**Hello all, I would like to say sorry for the wait, I haven't been writing for two reasons. The writer's block and my stories that I'm about to start. One is another inuyasha story and another akatsuki story. I couldn't decide on whom yet, so I'll determine it when I see the person who I've done the most harm against. I'm leaning on itachi but the stuff that's gonna happen with other upcoming characters, I'm not so sure. I would open a poll but I seriously don't feel like it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

"Sesshomaru?...sesshomaru are you in here?" yami called softly as she opened the door to the living room. When she did, she had to resist the urge to say 'awww' at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch while his daughters' samara and rin were asleep on one leg, and his son, soren was asleep on the other. It was just too cute, all there chubby angelic faces slept calmly on their father's lap. Before she could stop it, yami absently put itachi in sesshomaru's place.

'_Yeah… as if.' _She thought. Itachi doesn't even know the meaning of the words tenderheartedness and sympathy. Only cold indifference and cruelty…oh, and sex, let's not forget that. Itachi knows full well what that is. Suddenly yami felt a sense of longing and sadness. Secretly, she wanted children. Her sister jade and the twins were fine to watch from time to time, but she just wanted to know how it feels to give life, to know how it feels to know that there is a person that you have given birth to and be happy that you did it when it's all set and done. Hell, Delilah and deidara did it, Suki and Sasori are trying to do it, why can't she? Yami sighed deeply, and for a moment forgot that sesshomaru was there, unknowingly watching her with mild interest. Yami was startled when he spoke.

"May I ask why you are staring at me, yami?" Came the velvety baritone of the demon lord. Yami blinked, shaking the thoughts of children away from her mind to focus on why she came here in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring your kids, and they are probably the most beautiful children I've ever seen…well, next to jade and my niece and nephew." Yami said truthfully. It would not do to lie to a person that can smell feelings. It would be like going into water and being surprised that you got wet.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down at his children. They were rather beautiful weren't they? Samara looked just like her mother, what with the hazel eyes and caramel skin. The only thing that signifies that she is his child is her ivory tresses that hang loosely over her face and down to the floor. She, unfortunately inherited her mother's 'tell it like it is' mental outlook on life. And soren, his first born, looked exactly like a miniature him. The golden eyes, the silver hair and the alabaster skin, complete with the markings of his heritage, he even acted like him at times. Sesshomaru is silently proud to call him his son. And finally his ward, and adopted daughter rin. What was there to say about this piece of work here? She was growing up to be a beautiful young lady and she was still just as innocent as the first time she had found him in the forest. He will always have a special place in his heart for her, be it tied by blood or not. And he was forever in her gratitude, had it not been for her, he wouldn't have met the love of his life.

Sesshomaru was dumped out of his abstraction of his children went yami spoke, and what she said surprised him.

"Listen sesshomaru…I'm really sorry." The demon lord looked at the Anti-Christ with narrowed eyes, confused as to what she was apologizing about. He cocked his head to the side slightly, awaiting her response.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be home right now. Now don't get me wrong, I really like your company, and my little sister jade adores your children, but if I hadn't called kaze, you would be home, in your lands." If he wasn't confused before, then he certainly was now. Why is she apologizing? As yami went on, stuttering out her apology, sesshomaru cut her off with a wave of his massive hand.

"There is no need for apologies, yami, for it is I who should apologize to you." yami narrowed her eyes at him. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, hoping to get his right. He's not really great with apologies.

"You should not blame yourself for wanting to know the whereabouts of your husband. Had this sesshomaru been in your position, he would tear down mountains in search for his mate. Itachi and I are deeply sorry for tormenting you so, and as much as it pains me to be away from my wife, if it has to be this way for her to forgive me, then I shall accept my punishment."

Yami looked at sesshomaru in complete stupor. For some reason she had though she was going to come in here and beg forgiveness from him, but here he is, apologizing to her, and apologizing for his and Itachi's actions. It took her close to an hour to get itachi to tell her he was sorry, and that ended up in a pie fight. Yami's anger almost sparked but she held it down, before sesshomaru could notice. She had just gotten over being angry with itachi, he already said he was sorry and that was good enough for her…for now.

Sesshomaru smelled the spicy scent of yami anger spark for a moment, had what he said angered her? He didn't much time to think about it before samara stirred. Sesshomaru looked down to see his daughter's big hazel eyes flutter open to look straight at him. She beamed a sleepy smile at him before rolling on her stomach and stretching in a cat like motion, absently digging her small claws into his thigh. Yami saw that looked to sesshomaru, trying to see if he felt what just happened. He face remained cool and aloof, as if he had not just had claws dig deeply in his thigh. Samara then laid back down on sesshomaru's lap and looked up at him sleepily.

"Hello daddy." Samara said in a sleepy, squeaky, sing-song voice. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, greeting his daughter. She looked away from him to see the pretty woman from yesterday.

"Hello Miss Yami. Do you feel better?" yami and sesshomaru looked at each other in confusion before looking down at the demon child.

"What do you mean hunny?" yami asked.

"I could smell the spice of anger and the hint of sadness in you. My daddy and my mommy taught me that, so I could know how other people are feeling. Do you feel better?" she asked again after explaining. Yami smiled down at the child.

"Yes, I do feel better. Thank you for being so concerned." Samara narrowed her eyes at yami.

"Oh, I don't care. I was just curious." Samara said as if yami should have known that. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She may not have meant anything by it but she was really going to have to learn some manners. She has been around her mother way too long.

Samara turned from the mildly stunned anti Christ to her father once more.

"Daddy, where's mommy at?" just as sesshomaru was about to speak, yami beat him to the punch.

"Your mommy's back at your house, but don't worry, your daddy and I are going to take you to her." sesshomaru looked sharply towards his best friend's wife.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me, we're gonna go to the western lands. So samara why don't you say goodbye to jade okay?" samara smiled a goofily at yami before finding going to find jade. When samara was out of hearing range, sesshomaru spoke.

"Yami, I do not know what you are planning, but I cannot go anywhere near kaze until she calms down. I was taught that women need their space." Yami smiled.

"You were taught well, but c'mon sesshomaru, those are your lands, what happens when something goes wrong and you're not there to stop it and kaze's all alone? Please, take it from me, kaze's friend, the girl can't hold a grudge for that long. Yes she'll be mad, but hey, with a voice like yours, you could talk your way out of anything." Yami said. Sesshomaru contemplated this for a moment. How bad could it possibly be? This was the first time kaze has ever truly been mad at him throughout their 10 years of marriage. She can't be that mad, and he knows she missed her children terribly. So, with that thought, sesshomaru woke up rin and soren and got them dressed. Yami went upstairs to change so she could help out a demon lord and his marriage. 


	30. Getting Back Together

_**Getting back together**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I've been writing down my newest story. That's a new one, usually when I have an idea I just write type and publish, but I've decided that I'll take it slow this time and type it when this sequel is over. Well, enjoy the chapter. Oh! And I've also decided to try and write something everyday to finish the story faster. Now, on with the chapter!**_

"Where are you going?"

Yami stopped putting her clothes away to look up at her husband, suddenly having the strangest feeling of déjà vu. She looked back down at what she was doing when she answered him.

"I'm leaving." She could almost smell her flesh burning from Itachi's onyx gaze burning holes in her back.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" he asked again, in a more firm tone of voice. Yami sighed deeply and stood up straight to stare at her husband.

"I'm going to run off with sesshomaru and have some babies. Why?" she said in mock seriousness. She smiled in satisfaction as Itachi's eyes narrowed angrily.

"No seriously, I'm going with sesshomaru and the kids to his castle. I'm going to get him and kaze back together." Suddenly a sound was heard from itachi, yami couldn't quite place it but when he did it again, yami was sure what she heard wasn't her imagination.

"Are you…laughing at me?" she asked. Itachi covered his mouth and turned, but yami could see his shoulders shaking. Yep, he was laughing at her. Yami narrowed her eyes in confused anger. Did he think she couldn't do it?

Finally, after about two more minutes of humor at his wife's expense, itachi turned around and cleared his throat, wiping the tear that escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry. You're trying to get sesshomaru and kaze back together?" itachi asked, not bothering to hide the laughter that was still heavy in his tone.

"And what is wrong with trying to get two people together?" yami said, putting her hands on her hips.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing…_Delilah_." Yami's jaw dropped. He was right; she was acting like her sister.

"Maybe after you come home we can dye your hair blonde." Itachi said, trying his best to hold in the laugh that threatened to spill. Yami glared angrily at her husband. It wasn't like being called Delilah offended her; it was just that he was right. Everyone talks about how Delilah is obnoxious, but here she is, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, tricking her husband, stooping to childish levels because she doesn't get what she wanted.

'_Oh how the mighty have fallen…'_ she thought to herself. Even though she knew he was right, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that so, with one last glare, she asked itachi to hand her another shirt while she took her current one off. Itachi stopped enjoying her misery enough to throw her a shirt.

And then after a long silence, yami spoke.

"Itachi, can I ask you a question?" yami asked as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Ask me anything." He said.

"How do you feel about children?" she asked, turning to him to see his reaction.

"What kind of children?" he asked. Yami turned back to look at what she was doing in the mirror.

"You know, like, how would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?" yami gave a startled 'eep' when itachi appeared in front of her. He held her face in his hands as he looked at her with another look she has yet to see in the years that she has known him. What was that look?

"You're…are you?" he asked. And then she saw it. She wasn't sure what it was at first, but it became all too clear to her then.

Excitement

The look was excitement. He wanted a baby. And yami was so tempted to tell him yes. Instead, yami slowly shook her head in his hands. Itachi slowly let go of her face and went back across the room, not saying another word.

"I just wanted to know what you would think if I was, that's all." Yami asked as she met Itachi's gaze.

"Go to sesshomaru's castle and get him and kaze back together. We have to talk when you come home." And with that he left out of the room. Yami was unsure of what that meant, but she put it in the back of her mind for the mind being. They'll just talk about it when she gets back. Yami put on her shoe and went down stairs to meet the demon lord and the children.

"You ready to go?" Sesshomaru gave a nonchalantly shrug of his shoulders, but his children were more than happy to see their mommy again. They were only gone a day from the castle, and they missed kaze terribly. Yami said goodbye to her mother and samara, soren and rin said goodbye to jade and the twins, even if the babies couldn't understand. And finally sesshomaru put soren on his back, rin on yami's and sesshomaru held samara in his arms, then they were off to the western lands.

--

Beautiful.

That was all yami could think about. She stood at the golden gates of the western castle. Their garden was absolutely extravagant, there was a variety of flowers. But that wasn't what she was staring at. It was the castle that first caught her eye. It had to be bigger than any other castle that she has ever seen in her entire life. Yami caught herself wondering, this guy claims to be so evil and ruthless, but has just about the most magnificent landscape she has ever had the pleasure of gazing upon.

Yami looked up to sesshomaru, he looked as regal as ever, his face displayed no emotion on the outside, but she could feel that it wasn't so on the inside. Yami may not be able to read thoughts like jade, or sense emotions like kaze, Kimiko or sesshomaru, but she could damn sure read a person. And she has been able to read sesshomaru like a book recently.

'_That really would've worked out well when I was trying to find out what they were doing!' _she thought angrily.

"Well sesshomaru, are you ready to go and see if kaze's calmed down yet." sesshomaru looked down at the small woman. Her pointed tail swayed side to side as if it had a mind of its own. He mildly wondered where she came from, in fact, where did all of her sisters come from? There is no possible way Ms. Roni produced a green child, a blue child, a vampire child, a child that has telekinesis, a child that makes bombs, a gun expert, a child that can literally cry diamonds, and a child that can make inanimate objects weapons. Now this may be a demon from the feudal era thinking these things but c'mon, does that sound logical to anyone?

Cancelling the random thought of yami's past, he looked back to his castle. He looked up at his balcony to see a silhouette that suspiciously looked like kaze sitting on his bed. Sesshomaru looked over to yami one last time and his children.

"Watch the children until I come back." He wasn't asking. And had this been anyone else, including itachi, yami would put up a fight, but this was her mission, she had to put her own personal feelings aside. She nodded slightly before sesshomaru went inside.

--

After going upstairs and ignoring jaken (whom I hate) sesshomaru finally made it upstairs. He walked through the hallway and finally stood outside his room. Sesshomaru reached for the knob to open the door but was mildly surprised when it opened. He looked to see that kaze had opened the door.

She just looked up to sesshomaru for a moment and then went towards the bed to sit back down. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw she was holding something in her hand. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side and went towards his wife to get a better look.

"What is that?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Kaze looked at him and opened her hand so sesshomaru could see what she was holding.

A stem from a strawberry.

"Do you know what this is?" kaze asked. Sesshomaru didn't want to state the obvious, because he'd sound sarcastic and then she'd get mad at him all over again. So he decided to let her answer her own question.

"You remembered when I told you how the humans get engaged and then married. This is the stem from the same strawberry you hid my engagement ring in. this is also the stem that saved you." kaze said smiling down at the small withered strawberry stem.

"And you kept it for ten years?" sesshomaru asked. Kaze sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I never wanted to part with it. It was about the sweetest thing you've ever done for me, and I wanted to keep it for as long as I could so I kept it in a little plastic bag. When I saw that ring, I felt…I couldn't explain what it was. I was just overwhelmed with so much emotion that I couldn't even bring myself to speak. It just…it felt…right, I guess." Sesshomaru was about to interrupt her but she beat him to the punch.

"But lately, all I feel is…numb. I was angry yesterday, but that was because you lied and I had to find out on my own accord. I don't feel that right feeling anymore sesshomaru. and I've come to the conclusion that the reason why I don't feel that feeling anymore is because you lied to me. So, I'm only going to give you this chance to tell me why you lied. So, I'll ask you, because I couldn't ask you yesterday. Why did you lie to me sesshomaru?" he didn't know what to say. For the first time in all his years of living, Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West, was tongue tied.

"I…I don't know why. I wish that I could tell you why, but I cannot. I can only say that it was the first thought that came to mind at the time." Kaze held her head in her hands and ran them through her hair in frustration.

"Why?! Why would that come to your head?! This is the shit that bothers me. You get in my ass about lying, and you turn around and do it yourself." sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kaze, I'm sorry. I just did not feel I had to explain myself to you. I'm sorry for lying, and that is all, you are blowing this all out of proportion again." Kaze glared at the demon lord.

"Yes the fuck you do have to explain yourself to me. I don't know what the fuck you think this is buddy but if I wanna know where you're going, you're gonna tell me. I don't leave to the bathroom without telling you, so if you feel the need to gamble your life away then I think I have the right to know!" she yelled. She and sesshomaru glared at each other heatedly for another five minutes before they both sighed.

"Listen sesshomaru. I don't wanna fight. I just wanna know where you're going, just like you'd wanna know where I am. Is it wrong to know where you're going? It's not like I want to keep you in this big castle. You're a lord, you have duties and if you wanna get away from them from time to time, it is not my place to stop you. but I worry…" kaze trailed off. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. He knew what that meant. It was something he never wanted her to do. She was going to cry. In all there years of marriage, kaze has cried three times. He had never wanted to make her cry and it had worked for this long, but he obviously failed to do so, But that wasn't what made his heart clench.

It was the fact that he was the one who caused the tears had broken the camel's back. Sesshomaru walked over to his wife and pulled her into his strong embrace.

"I worry, you know. And I know that I shouldn't but I can't help it." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his shirt. She pulled her face away to gaze at sesshomaru with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry for scratching you, and making a scene in front of all those people."

"I'm sorry for not telling you what I was doing." Kaze smiled and leaned on her tip toes to kiss sesshomaru's cheek. Suddenly kaze narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute? Where are the kids?" sesshomaru could've slapped his forehead for his stupidity.

"They are in the gardens with yami. I should go get them." just as sesshomaru tried to pull away, kaze grabbed his arm.

"Wait…I saw that yami had a bag with her. Those were clothes right?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded with narrowed eyes.

"So, it's not like she has anywhere to go anytime soon. She obviously wants to spend the night so yami's not in a hurry…and you shouldn't be either." Kaze pulled sesshomaru closer to her to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep heated lip lock. She pulled away moments later to see sesshomaru's reaction.

"Well, she does have clothing with her. So…" he pushed kaze on the king-sized bed and crawled on top of her, as she giggled.

"she can wait…" and with that sesshomaru leaned in to press his lips on to hers.


	31. Unhappy Roses

_**Unhappy roses**_

Today was a very sad day in the akatsuki, not because they had to go back to work tomorrow and not because Nadia had to leave when this was over and go back to aunt Agatha's house, it was because of one thing and one thing only that made everyone, well not everyone, mostly Delilah, want to cry.

Today was the last day of sweets week.

It was fun while it lasted and everyone will miss it dearly, but there is work to be done and they will make this final day a happy one. Being that today is in fact the last day of sweets week Roni decided to make all the foods she made over the week and a new sweet on this gloomy day. 'If sweets week is going to be over, we might as well bring it out with a bang' she said.

"Hey itachi, did yami come home yet?" Delilah asked before putting another piece of pie in her mouth.

"No, I guess she spent the night trying to get sesshomaru and kaze back together."

"Or maybe I was spending the night trying to block out the moans and groans coming from sesshomaru and kaze's room." Everyone turned to the voice of yami in the doorway.

And she looked a wreck.

Yami's eyes had black circles around them from the lack of sleep; her high ponytail was hanging loosely, swaying from side to side as she walked. Her shirt hung loosely off her shoulder as she dragged herself to the table.

"Yami why don't you go upstairs?" Kimiko asked. Yami looked at her sister with a lazy glare.

"And miss the last day of sweets week? Yeah, I'd rather take it up the ass." Yami said as Roni put a plate of cheesecake in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Yasmina asked. Yami raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Sleeping next door to a demon couple happened to me. It was horrible. Their little imp thing, jaken, put me there." yami explained.

"first he puts me on baby sitting duty, to those 'little angels'. And then…then…the only guest room available is next to a demon that just got back with his wife. And I thought they'd stop, but guess what happened."

Everyone waited in silence for yami's answer.

"THEY DIDN'T! They just kept going. And with no breaks or anything. If kaze isn't pregnant by now then it's a miracle. They started as soon as sesshomaru got up there yesterday and didn't stop until samara, soren and rin went in their room at five this morning today. I'm never getting anyone together again, the next time they have a fight and I have to spend the night, let them be divorced." Zahara switched seats with itachi so he could console his wife. She sat on Itachi's lap while zahara rubbed her back sympathetically.

"I'm so sleepy." Yami whined silently.

"Why didn't you just come home? Why did you just sit there like an ass and listen? No one wants to hear your problems." tenshi asked. Yami took her head from Itachi's shoulder to glare heatedly at her sister.

"Because I didn't want to risk the chance of seeing that catastrophe you call a face, bitch." Tenshi was about to say something else when itachi looked in her direction.

"Don't mind her. When someone wakes her up before the time she wants to, it makes for a very unhappy Anti-Christ. He explained as yami laid her head back on his shoulder. Kakuzu shook his head.

"No, don't mind tenshi, when she's not it the spotlight, it makes for one disgruntled diamond princess." Tenshi looked sharply to her husband.

"Are you on her side?"

"Yes. Yes I am. No one asked your opinion and everyone knows you are the same way when you don't get any sleep." Kakuzu explained.

"They're all like that." Everyone turned to the voice of their leader in the doorway. Roni turned from the oven to look over at her fiancé.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Roni asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone remembers the last time we woke you up because we had a meeting." Oh, how could they not remember?

It was last month at about 8 in the morning when the akatsuki had to have one of their monthly meetings about missions and performance, just like any other job. Pein was already up, but decided to let Roni sleep for a little while longer. Everyone woke up, much to the girls' dismay, and they waited for Roni. An hour passes and still she's sleeping. So pein sends tobi to go and get her. when he does, all the akatsuki hears behind the closed door is a bunch of crashes, pein and the rest of the group go and see what's going on.

Imagine there surprise when they find that tobi is outside.

Why was he outside? Well, tobi tried to wake Roni up. Twice. The second time resulted into tobi going through at least seven rooms and finally landing outside in the forest clearing where they were hidden. The only proof that Roni was the one to do this was the fact that her hand was balled into a fist.

Everyone had come to the conclusion that she punched him through the wall when he tried to wake her up.

Roni woke up, mildly surprised everyone was in her room but was too sleepy to question it any further, so she covered herself from the slight breeze, turned over and went back to sleep. Pein had to move the meeting until a later time when Roni was up.

Everyone shuddered at that trip down memory lane and looked towards their mother. They had all learned something that day.

Never wake an assassin before his or her desired time.

Tobi unconsciously hugged himself at the memory.

"Tobi still feels the pain sometimes." He whispered to himself. Yasmina, Jade and Nadia gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"What? It wasn't like I intentionally did it. I'm still sorry tobi." Roni said.

"Tell that to the fractured ribs and emotional scars." Tenshi said flatly.

"Hey, did tobi have to listen what I had to listen to. I am not done ranting about it!" yami said. She was starting to wonder how this swayed from her to tobi.

"Well that's easy yami. It's obvious no one cares about what you have to say." tenshi said, but then barely dodged the oncoming fireball in her direction.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about you both just shut the hell up? It'll do the world a whole lot of good." Daikirai said. Tenshi and yami glared over to her sister.

"Was anyone talking to you?!" they asked in unison. Suddenly it became a three way argument. Itachi, hidan and kakuzu all resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Kisame, zetsu, Sasori and even tobi smiled to themselves, their wives were so childish.

Suddenly everything stopped. Well, wouldn't you if your mother smashed a table to bits?

"Okay, I'm done with all this bickering. I was going to let you go back to work tomorrow but I changed my mind. Daikirai, take your cloak, you, tenshi and yami are going on a mission."

"take itachi, Delilah and kisame with you." delilah's jaw dropped.

"Wha…why do I have to go, I have to take care of sayuki and daisuke."

"Deidara can do it. You haven't been on a mission in a long time."

"And god knows you need the exercise..." tenshi whispered to yami, who giggled. Delilah was a bout to get up but deidara grabbed her wrist. Delilah sighed and sat back down.

"What's the mission?" She said gloomily.

"You will have to escort Nadia to Aunt Agatha's house." Yami, Delilah, tenshi, and Daikirai all looked at their mother in disbelief.

"Oh please no…don't make us go there." tenshi said.

"Yeah, we won't fight anymore! Look we made up!" yami grabbed Daikirai with one hand and tenshi with the other and hugged them around their shoulders; they all gave her a sweet smile. Roni smiled back just as sweetly.

"Yeah, that was a nice try, it really was, and I was almost going to let you stay."

"Then what changed?" Daikirai asked.

"My mind of course. Now go get dressed."

"But…" they said in unison.

"GET DRESSED!" Roni yelled, watching with satisfaction as they all ran and scrambled over each other up the stairs.


	32. Great Aunt Agatha

_**Great aunt Agatha**_

_**I'm sorry for the lateness, I've been sick. I still kind of am but for some reason I felt the urge to write. Oh, and that story that I'm starting after this one, I'm now really sure it's gonna be an itachi story. I think I put him through enough and it may be the cold getting to my head but I think I want itachi to suffer just a little bit more in this chapter. Well, enjoy.**_

Delilah rubbed her temples in a desperate attempt to calm the throbbing ache behind her eyes. She had stopped trying to keep the peace between her sisters about six hours ago. That was how long they've been bickering. And just when the group thought they had stopped for good, one of them said something that the other didn't like. Itachi silently contemplated using the mangekyo on them. Secretly he was leaning towards yami.

'_God, I feel horrible for kakuzu. Having a wife who needs anger management must be rough. But then again, I have the same issue; suddenly I don't feel as bad.' _Itachi thought.

"Somebody…anybody…make it stop. I wanna stuff all my bombs in my mouth and blow my head off." Delilah whined running her hands stressfully down her face.

"And leave me alone with those two? Selfish Delilah, selfish." Daikirai said.

"Daikirai, are you hungry by any chance? Because we can just tell the leader and Ms Roni that they went M.I.A." kisame said.

"don't tempt me kisame…because I am getting kind hungry, I didn't get to eat enough sweets and blood sound really good right about now." Daikirai said. She and kisame chuckled at her joke.

"You both do realize you are talking about my wife? I can't just allow you to kill her." itachi said. Kisame and Daikirai rolled their eyes. Leave it to buzz kill to ruin fun because he's in a fowl mood.

'_Although it sounds like a great idea…' _Itachi thought. nadia gently nudged him playfully to get his attention ripping itachi out of his thoughts.

"aw, c'mon Itachi, you know you want to..." she teased. itachi smiled down at the blonde.

"I know I want to. I also know that I don't want to be there when she wakes up. and that is why I say 'no'. itachi explained. delilah listened to the conversation between her cousin and brother in law and walked towards them.

"Hey itachi can't you put people to sleep with that crazy eye thing?" Delilah asked,

"The mangekyo sharingan." He stated.

"That's the one. I head that it can be used differently. Like you can put them both to sleep right?" itachi looked over to his sister in law. He doesn't particularly put people to sleep, well not a lot. He only used it on one person to make them sleep and that was because jade had a nightmare and kept trying to sleep in his and yami's bed.

"I've only used it on jade. And I am tempted to use it on the both of them."

"You do realize that I can hear you right." Tenshi said turning to the Uchiha with hands on her hips. itachi turned from delilah to give her a disinterested look.

"And I am supposed to care about this…why?" itachi asked. It wasn't like he was scared of tenshi. What was she gonna do? Get kakuzu on him? He would laugh if he didn't have the reputation that he does.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how you could put me to sleep if you can't even see where you're going." Tenshi wasn't scared of itachi either. Sure he could kill her, and sure she wouldn't stand a chance against him, but somehow, she felt no fear towards him.

And for some reason, that got him angry.

Fear is what itachi uchiha lives for. It's what he is. And she is supposed to fear him. She will, just like her husband and everyone else.

"You wanna test my limits to see if that statement is true?" itachi asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the diamond princess. She is becoming his least favorite sister in law very quickly. Itachi stepped forward slowly, tenshi didn't move, she waited for him to approach. She reached for the sword on her hip.

"I'm all for tests Uchiha." Tenshi answered. She was brave he'll give her that. Suddenly Delilah got in between tenshi and yami held Itachi's arm.

"Whoa there. Tenshi, I don't understand why you're pushing everyone's buttons today but you need to stop before you get yourself hurt." Delilah said as she grabbed tenshi's arm and pulled her away. Tenshi went along with Delilah, but not before glaring heatedly at itachi, and stood next to Nadia, who was quietly observing. Yami pulled on Itachi's arm, trying to break the harsh look he was giving her sister. Yes they bicker, and yes tenshi can be a bitch but she doesn't want her sister to die.

"C'mon hunny. Listen, I'll be quiet the rest of the way if that will make you feel better." Yami said, bringing her hand to his cheek so he can look into her eyes.

Itachi glared at the diamond bitch one last time before turning to the road.

And it was quiet the rest of the trip.

--

"So this is Agatha's house." Kisame said as he looked at the small private house. He silently wondered what they were so scared about coming here. It looked harmless to him.

As if reading his thoughts Daikirai answered his question.

"Don't let the house fool you. That woman is evil. Evil drips from every pore of her body." She said in a dark voice. Aunt Agatha always gave her the creeps.

"Nadia, I don't know how you live there." tenshi said.

"Eh, you get used to it. She's a sweet woman once you get past all the bad in her system." Nadia explained.

"Well, I wanna see what's so bad about her, let's go." Kisame said. he only took two steps towards the house before the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention.

It gave him shivers, that house. Yes, it looked nice and cozy from afar but there was something…something evil there.

"You all feel that don't you?" kisame asked, unconsciously reaching for samehada. he may not have been here before but he knew something was wrong. Delilah, Daikirai, tenshi and yami narrowed their eyes in a matter of fact, Agatha's house did feel more…sinister. Yes this is Aunt Agatha's house, but it was different somehow.

Delilah looked in their direction, seeing that kisame was already at the ready, though he may not have known what it is, neither did itachi. To the untrained eyes in seemed the sharingan wielder wasn't as ready, but hanging around him for a while like she has tells her different.

"Well, I guess we have to take Nadia inside." Daikirai said.

"Yeah, hunny let's go and see great aunt Agatha." Tenshi said.

They group shook off any uncomfortable feeling and stepped to the ominous house in the distance.

Yami knocked on the dead wood of the old gloomy private house. She head muffled sounds coming from the sinister residence before the door opened on its own, revealing darkness ahead. The group looked in, hesitant to enter.

"So, who's going first?" Delilah asked.

"Well, why don't you go?" yami asked.

"Me? No, since you're so worried about it, why don't you."

"I have an idea…" everyone looked around the creepy old house in search of the new voice. It was everywhere, but at the same time nowhere, not even itachi could pinpoint the location of the voice. Suddenly and invisible force closed the door behind them.

"Why don't you all come in…" came an elderly voice. The voice was scratched and throaty, but with a malicious intent behind it.

Suddenly candle lights flickered around them. They followed where the lights led and found that they stopped at a chair. The chair swirled around to reveal the women the akatsuki roses feared. And the reason why tenshi had snapped at itachi.

Their great aunt Agatha

Evil in human form.

Or as human as she could get.

Agatha was living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth, the roses mocked. Her skin looked as if it hung to her for dear life. The skin above her eyes overlapped so it looked as if she had no eyes at all. Agatha was a small woman, no taller than jaken, sesshomaru's ward. But the evil that radiates from her makes the girls wary of their great aunt.

'_She reminds me of that old small witch from the animated movie Hercules'_ yami thought. Agatha got out of her chair and walked up to the group of assassins, who unconsciously took a step back. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you are still frightened of me after all these years? Shameful, children, utterly shameful." She said. Suddenly her eyes focused on Delilah. The terrorist gave a small 'eep' when Agatha appeared in front of her. The fossil looked up at the blond haired assassin with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…Delilah, pregnancy has not been kind to you." Delilah closed her eyes and forced a smile, she knew Agatha was saying that to get under her skin and it was starting to work. Delilah barley resisted the urge to kick her across the room.

"And it's very nice to see you, Aunt Agatha. '_And the years haven't been kind to you either you old bitch._" Delilah finished in her head. To the naked eyes, Delilah looked as if she hadn't had any children. Agatha forced a smile of her own and stared at the two new faces.

"And who might these two be?" she asked. Well she wasn't quite talking about kisame as much as she was itachi. In fact, she never took her eyes off the uchiha. Yami saw and coughed.

'_Ack! I'm gonna vomit!' _Instead, yami grabbed Itachi's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Aunt Agatha, this is my _husband_ itachi, itachi, this is my favorite aunty, Agatha." Yami said. Itachi had to bend down to her level to shake her hand.

"It is…_nice…_to finally meet you." itachi said. Agatha blushed and smiled at him.

"No, the pleasure is all mine…" Agatha said, breaking her hand away from his to caress his face almost lovingly. Daikirai had to turn around to keep the bile that rose in her throat down. The way she said that was all too seductive, she would've laughed if she didn't think she'd vomit blood all over the floor. She looked outside, seeing that it was still just a hint of light outside.

"Hmmm. I wonder if it's too late to take off my cloak and run into the sun, just to escape." Daikirai wondered aloud.

"And leave everyone here to rot in what is close to hell? And what would I tell hidan? You are going to stay and live just like the rest of us." Delilah hissed. They both turned to where Agatha was sitting. Yami, tenshi and kisame sat next to each other, as far away from Agatha as they can get. So there was more than enough room on the couch, Agatha just decided to sit on Itachi's lap.

"I wonder why she likes him so much." Delilah asked herself. She didn't expect tenshi to answer.

"I guess blind birds of a feather flock together." She whispered in Daikirai and Delilah's direction. Delilah looked out of the window and sighed.

"It's getting dark and I know that we won't make it to the hideout in time. We have to stay here." She concluded. She would totally rather sleep outside and be killed by the trespassers that were obviously here.

Well, at least there was a bright side to all of this. She could let off some steam.

"You guys, I don't think we're gonna make it to the hideout before dark, we might as well stay here, is that ok with you Aunt Agatha?" she could swear she saw her aunts face light up. Agatha looked straight at itachi.

"Why, I wouldn't mind at all. Would you itachi?" itachi looked over to his wife with what she could only describe as pleading eyes. Yami only shrugged and looked sympathetically at her husband. Itachi sighed knowingly and looked down at the small woman on his lap and replied in a flat tone.

"No…not at all..."


	33. A Home Cooked Meal And A Visitor

_**A Home cooked meal and a visitor**_

Yami hugged itachi close to her chest, rocking and soothing him as best she could. Of course they were in a totally different room and no one would be able to see them. And if that were to happen Daikirai, Delilah, tenshi, or kisame would never live to see tomorrow. He only did these things with yami, only because she likes when he shows emotions, even if he is just kidding.

"It's okay hunny. We'll be gone by tomorrow." Yami said, kissing him on the top of his head. Itachi sighed gloomily. He looked up at his wife with pleading eyes; once again asking the silent question of 'can we leave please?' yami looked down at her broken husband sympathetically, shaking her head.

"I don't understand why we just can't leave now. I've traveled in the dark before." Itachi said as yami stroked his hair.

"I know, but there are intruders in the area, and as much as I hate it, Agatha is my relative and I have to protect her. And Nadia's shape shifting can only last so long. I can't leave my family to die. If it wasn't for my honor, she'd be dead and we'd leave." Yami explained. Itachi sighed again. Why he married a girl that was just as stubborn as he is, he'll never know. Yami interrupted his thoughts, well her stomach did.

"Ugh…what's there to eat in this place?" Yami itachi looked down at her stomach as it growled again. She could almost feel itachi grimace.

"Agatha said she has it covered. Let's go down stairs, she probably has it done." itachi said as he got off of her and helped her off the bed.

Silently, itachi wanted to see what she cooked, Agatha was Roni's biological aunt, so she must know a thing or two about cooking. Yami said that Agatha took Roni under her wing for a long time, so Agatha must've been the one to teach her how to cook something that is at least half way decent. Suddenly itachi thought his stay here would be a little enjoyable, all he had to do was stay away from the crazed fossil.

Imagine his surprise when he went down there and saw something totally different.

Tenshi, Delilah and kisame were sitting at the table, looking at the supposed 'food' if that is what they called it, in front of them. Yami and itachi sat at the table and looked at the black bubbling mess in front of them. Yami looked around, finally noticing people were missing.

"Where's Daikirai and Nadia?" yami asked. Tenshi rolled her eyes and pouted her lip.

"They went out to look for something to eat. Apparently Nadia's shape shifting interferes with her food cravings." Yami narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She totally forgot about that. Nadia's shape shifting always messed with her food habits. If she were to change into some thing like a tiger or any other meat eater, she would crave raw meat immediately after. Weird yes, but hey, whatever floats her boat.

"Lucky bastard." She mumbled, looking back down at her bowl. The group looked down at the catastrophe, tilting their heads to the side slightly.

"So…um…who's taking the first bite?" Delilah asked. Everyone looked from the 'food' to each other to see who would volunteer. When no one did, Delilah volunteered someone.

"How about you tenshi?" tenshi looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, giving her an 'excuse me?' look.

"I would rather vomit in tin foil, heat it up, and then eat it." She stated. Delilah looked at her for a while before everyone else. Suddenly Aunt Agatha comes barging into the kitchen.

"Well hello everyone...hello itachi." She said, finishing her sentence with a seductive purr. Yami would get upset, but itachi looked on the brink of vomiting. One more seductive purr outta do the trick. Even though he was getting sick of this, he still acknowledged her.

"Hello…_Agatha_." Itachi said in barely veiled disgust. Agatha smiled, totally oblivious. She looked at everyone else, and then the plates to see that it was untouched. She looked back at itachi seeing that his plate was full.

"aw, how come you haven't' touched your food?" Agatha asked. Itachi resisted the urge to sigh. He was about to speak but yami beat him to it.

"Um, we're all waiting for it to cool off." Agatha looked towards her adopted niece with narrowed eyes before leaning over itachi, to take the spoon away from her bowl.

"Nonsense. It's much better now." Agatha said before she dipped the spoon in Itachi's mush, leaving one fowl syrupy string when she pulled away. Agatha blew the spoon and held it to Itachi's mouth. Itachi looked at everyone, silently asking them to say something…anything to get him out of this. What had he done to deserve this? Why had the fates decided to torture him on this particular day? Is this god's way of replaying him for killing his clan, because he might as well die if that is the case!

Agatha grabbed Itachi's face in one cold, elderly hand and held the spoon of mess in the other.

"C'mon itachi try some, please for me

'_Yeah 'cause that's exactly what's gonna get him to open his mouth and eat that slop. My husband is not stupid, he knows death when he sees it and she's trying to serve it to him right now.' _Yami thought in her head, inwardly grimacing. Itachi finally had enough, and took Agatha's hand away from his face, struggling to hold down the urge to break it. Itachi sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Listen Agatha. I am thankful that you want me to have this but—" itachi was cut off as his entire mouth was assaulted with black goop. Well, on the outside it appeared to be goop, but on the inside it was rather crunchy. Itachi couldn't even find words to describe how repulsing this dish was, it was so horrible. He looked down at the old bitch, who smiled at him, with a now empty spoon in her hand, obviously satisfied with her work.

"Well go on, chew!" she pressed. Itachi couldn't say anything else, and the damage was already done, so he did the only thing he could.

He chewed. It crunched.

And he chewed some more. And it crunched some more.

But there was one thing he wasn't going to do, and that was swallow.

"Sooo… how does it taste?" Agatha asked. Itachi just looked at her as he kept chewing. Oh, how he wanted to just wrap his fingers around her throat and shake. Yeah, that thought made him feel much better.

"Okay, hunny, I think you chewed enough. Now swallow." Agatha said. Itachi looked over to his wife and partners. They all looked he could only describe their faces as shocked disgust. Yami covered her ears to silence the crunches. Kisame looked paler than usual; Delilah silently has a new found respect for the uchiha. And tenshi looked like she was on the verge of laughing. Man he hated her. Suddenly itachi as itachi was about to swallow, the front door burst open to reveal Daikirai and Nadia running through it. They were both out of breath, because they both had obviously ran a far distance. Delilah and the rest of the group ran from the table to see what happened.

"What is the meaning of this, Nadia what happened?!" Agatha asked.

Nadia nor Daikirai didn't get the chance to say anything when before the windows and the door over flooded with new faces.

"Who are all of you and why are you here?" Agatha yelled, outraged that she had to buy new windows.

"so sorry to barge in, I didn't want you catching me before I caught you." the army parted to reveal who was behind this. The group of akatsuki dropped their jaws.

"what are you doing here?"


	34. What Really Happened

**_What Really Happened_**

**__**

hello everyone, sorry for the wait. I just got this new labtop and thought I should put it to use. And todays my little sister's b-day so I decided that I should do something nice for her. And the people who read these. So without further adieu, please enjoy the following chappie!

His white suit was what first caught everyone's eye as he stepped into the small house. His shoulder lenght auburn hair swayed as he walked towards the group, his blue eyes held a malicious intent. He stopped in front of itachi,who still has yet to empty his mouth of that crunchy catastrophe, and sized him up. Yami absently stepped forward. Itachi glanced at her a moment, she at him. The rest of the group saw something there, but it was gone as soon as it came. The tension in the room was hight, no one made any sudden movements, the room was so silent, the akatsuki group could hear the crakling of knuckles as she army of men squeezed their weapons, ready to use if the assassins made any sudden movements. Justin smiled at the akatsuki before he stepped back and spoke.

"I have not seen you all in a long time, I trust all has been well?" The akatsuki said nothing. Justin shrugged and continued on.

"I know you all have been looking for me, and I didn't want to be a bother, so I thought it would be nice to find you first, to save you the trouble." Not really able to stay silent for very long, delilah decided to speak. And for once it wasn't as dumb as everyone thought it would be. It was actually a question that everyone was thinking.

"Why are you doing this? I don't recall any of us ever doing anything to you." this was true, they had never really did anything to deserve this kind of treatment from some guy they barley knew. but hey, if it's death he's seeking out, then whatever floats his boat. justin paced around the akatsuki. man, you know you're evil, when you're monologing.

"You're right. _you _didn't do anything to me, but a another member of your group did." it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was talking about sasori. no one really knows what sasori did to him. so delilah asked.

"What exactly did sasori do to you?" delilah asked. Now that she thinks about it, before she and deidara decided to go in the kitchen and eat the chocolate they served, she saw sasori lead justin into the bathroom, but that was the last she'd seen of him that night. Justin looked at the blonde haired assassin with hate, although he didn't see her face whe he looked at her as he went back to that night.

_It was shortly after he went inside the bathroom with the puppet master when he turned to him. Just as he was about to say something to him, he dissapeared. justin's eyes narrowed before widening at the sudden white hot pain that coursed through his stomach. Justin coughed violently, the metallic taste of blood rapidly taking refuge in the confines of his mouth before it slid out the sides of his mouth and down his neck. Justin looked down at his stomach to find that there was a gaping hole where his intestines and other valuables were supposed to be, which was now replaced with what looked like a tail._

_A scorpion tail._

_Sasori yanked out his tail roughly and watched with sadistic satisfaction as justin's blood paint the marble stalls and elegant walls of the men's restroom. Justin fell to his knees, but sasori wasn't quite done with him yet. the puppeteer grabbed the back by the hair and pulled him up to meet his dying face. Sasori tilted his head to the side to looked at the man with only secids to live almost thoughtfully. To think, none of this would have ever happened if he never grabbed sasori's hand. Saori stared at justin with narrowed eyes before looking to the mirror and back at him. Sasori smiled sickingly at the other red head before smashing his head against the mirror, shattering it on impact. _

_Justin tried to scream, yell, crawl away, do anything to escape his wrath, but his limbs could not move. his stomach screamed to be tended to, he could feel the shards of glass raking permanent marks in to his face. Justin was glad when darkness started to overcome him. He would've welcomed it, had it not been for the splitting pain in the back of head came back._

_It seems the bastard wasn't done yet._

_Suddenly his rueful thoughts were ripped from his mind when he found that he was being dragged to one of the toliet in the restroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was going to drown pulled the seat up off the bowl and shoved his head into it. Justin's stuggles were in vain, he was already weak and darkness was over soming him fast. It didn't take long before his stuggles stopped. sasori stood up and looked at the bloody pulp that used to be suki's boyfriend, beefore smiling and walking out of the bathroom, feeling much better about himself._

The akatsuki just stared at justin, all wondering the same thing yet again.

"If that did indeed happen, and i'm not saying it didn't, how are you still alive?" kisame asked. yes, the shark demon posed a good question. If sasori did brutally attack him, the where were the scars. Surely he would have something on his body that would make him think of sasori for as long as he lived. They knew he was rich, but no amount of cosmetic surgery can mend the scars justin just described.

Justin looked at kisame thouhtfully before speaking. "Well, I wasn't alive. I was very dead when lord orochimaru found and his little girlfriend found me." kisame nodded, but looked at justin with narrowed eyes, and looked back to the group, asking silently if they heard what he just heard. a girlfriend? orochimaru had a _girlfriend?! _

The group inwardly grimaced.

Itachi looked back at yami, her at him again. They both made a silent agreememt before looking back at justin. Itachi glanced at his right sizing up the row of men. Yami glanced to her left to size up the first and second row. Yami suddenly breathed in, itachi looked at justin. delilah saw yami's movement and smiled.

"Well, that was a nice momologue and all but i think we should be going. itachi?" itachi looked back at his sister in law.

"Spit." itachi raised an eyebrow at her but looked back at justin and spit out all the contents of what agatha gave him. Everyone ducked as fire was blown out of yami mouth. The fire connected with the black goo and spread at a surprisingly rapid pace around everyone. The first row of army men were burned. Tenshi unsheathed her sword, kisame unstrapped his samehada and went went to town one just about everyone and either ran to or from them. Delilah reached inside her pocket and picked out a rather large bomb. Suddenly her back was connected with the wall as she stared face to face with the man that started all this.

"I can't let you do that." delilah narrowed her eyes as she smiled at him.

"I don't think you're the boss of me..." she said. Delilah then extended her head back and head butted justin, the force made him fly across the room. Delilah shook off the dizziness and grabbed onto the marble, calling for her comrades.

"Um, guys, it's time to go, get in your last hits and get out!" delilah said. Kisame and tenshi slashed through the some more guys, yami finished blowing fire, daikirai ripped one lat throat, nadia snapped the last neck and itachi finished doing... well, what itachi did to kill those guys. they finally jumped out of the small evil home after delilah threw her bomb on the ground and ran as far as their legs would take them. The group turned to see the fire of agatha's house in the distance. Oh shit.

"Where's Agatha?!" Daikirai asked. Der answer was soon answered when the woman came out of the night shadows.

"No need to worry dear, i'm fine. so, what happens now?" she asked.

"Well, we have to go back to the headquarters and get your aunt a hotel." itachi said. Agatha looked to the uchiha with pleading eyes. yeah okay, because _that_ will surely work. he has had enough agatha for one day and she is not spending the night at the one place he wants to get her away from. itachi was about to argue when the diamond bitch decided it was time to add her two cents.

"Aw, c'mon itachi, we have more than enough room. we do live in a mansion after all and isn't there an available room right next door where you sleep?" tenshi asked. itachi threw her a withering glare. so she wants to play those kinds of games, does she? agatha looked at itachi with pleading eyes again before sighing. agatha smiled and climbed on his back.

"What are you doing?" nadia asked.

"You honestly don't expect me to walk do you? and I don't know where the mansion is. I'm weak from inhailing to much smoke and I need someone to carry me." she said as she hugged onto itachi's shoulders for more emphasis. Itachi looked at his wife for some support, but all she gave him was a sympathetic look. Itachi inwardly sighed, and jumped into the trees and towards the akatsuki headquarters.


	35. And The Surprises Never End

_**And The Surprises Never End**_

_**hello again! I'm writing this to make up for my delay what with my computer shutting down on me and all. Anyway, I don't really have much to say besides I'm making two new stories after this one. As bad as I want to start writing them both now, I want to get this one done first. The roses were here before my other characters, so it's only fair. Oh, and I got this review that really made me laugh. It was from an anonymous writer that basically told me that I wasn't making the akatsuki serious. Well, of course I'm not making them serious! that would be any fun now would it? I totally deleted her. Not because of that, but because she didn't give me any constructive criticism. Well, what do you know, I do have things to say, anyway enjoy the chapter!**_

Roni sat at the kitchen table, holding a spoon full of peas to daisuke's mouth. Saiyuki, the total opposite, had eaten just abot everything she had on her plate and crawled off her chair to play with her aunt jade.

"C'mon hunny, just eat this one spoonful for me, please?" roni pleaded, but daisuke just moved his head from side to side in a desperate attempt to move away from those god awful things his gammy called 'food'. She was nothing like mommy or daddy, who made car and train sounds. for some reason, it just didn't taste the same if you didn't make any sounds with it.

"Mommy..." jade said, tugging on roni's dress. Roni looked down, giving her youngest her undived attention.

"Yes, dear?"

"If he doesn't want it, why are you feeding it to him?" jade asked. She didn't really understand the concept of vegetables. She ate them because tachi yami told her they'd make her big and strong, but she'd been eating it since the day she was born and has felt nothing. It always baffled her four year old mind. her mommy smiled down at her as she spoke in the most angelic of tones. She always had the right answer for everything. she was mommy after all.

"Well, hunny, he has to eat them because they're good for him. And just because he doesn't like them, doesn't make them any less better for him." her mommy answered in the most beautiful voice. Jade always thoughther mother ws the most gorgeous woman. What with her long waist length golden hair and powder blue eyes. Her skin was the softest,silkiest skin. And she was everything a mother should be.

A mother's touch

A mother's love

The heart of a cold ruthless assassin.

Yep, everythibg a mommy should have.

Roni smiled down at her baby as she tried to feed daisuke. suddenly daisuke took the spoon out of roni's hand and threw it back at her, hitting her in the face. The peas that she was trying to feed him were now all over her. Jade and daisuke looked at her and started to laugh at her mushed pea stained face.

"Okay, I think dinner's done. let's get you both to---" suddenly pein came into the kitchen and bent to roni's level.

"What's the matter babe?" she asked, her head tilted to the side in curiousity.

Then she felt it.

Pein could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew why he came in here.

They had visitors.

Roni nodded to roni and took daisuke out of his chair and picked jade up, placing her on her hip.

"Mommy what's wrong?" jade asked, looking up at her mother with frantic eyes.

"It's okay hunny, I just need you to stay here in this closet and don't open it unless me or any uncle or aunt asks you to open the door." roni said. She layed daisuke and sayuki inside with her and jade closed the door, looking out of the blinds of the closet.

Roni announced that they would have visitors soon and everyone got into battle stations. Suki unstrapped her guns. Kimiko took the two knives off her back, hidan had his sythe ready, yasmina took off her sword, and zahara took the flower out of her hair. The rest of the akatsuki were nowhere to be found but everyone else knows they were hidden. Even konan joined the party. Pein didn't send her on any missions and since she's been out of the public eye at the slight chance she may be killed in her sleep.

Roni got into her fighting stance. "On your guard everyone...Their coming closer." and as if on cue, men from all directions burst through the windows, and the walls and through the front door. they all readied their kunais, shurikens and katanas and other various weapons ready to be used if someone made the wrong move.

A pity, all these soldiers all going to waste.

Suddenly the group at the front door started to separate, making way for somone to past through. The group could hear the clacking of heels on the stone floor, so they knew it was a woman approaching them. Roni looked down the hall to see the silhouette of a curyvaceous woman nearing them. Finally the darkness faded to reveal an unfamiliar woman sizing up the akatsuki.

Well, unfamiliar to roni and the girls anyway.

The woman was undeniably breathtaking. she had on a white strapless dress, which hugged onto her figure like a lover's embrace. Roni could not deny that she had on cutest white pumps, roni'll have to remember to ask where she got them from. Her unique colored hair was up in an elegant bun, two white chopsticks sticking out of one side. Her make up was flawless, from her ruby red lips to the light shade of eye shadow above her dark blue orbs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous akatsuki roses. I've been wanting to meet you all for a very long time." she said, walking towards roni slowly. Roni got out her stance to stand straight to look at the beauty before her. They sized each other up, tilting their heads slightly.

"Well the pleasure would be all mine if you hadn't burst through our house like some loon. And I don't think we've met." the woman smiled.

"Well no, _we_ actually have not met. but I know a certain group of akatsuki members who have." roni looked over to her fiance' and the men of the group for an explanation. Any explanation at all. Who was this woman and why was she attacking us? Unbeknowst to her, kimiko could smell that the woman was indeed telling the truth. She could tell by the pungent smell of anger and the slight tang of confusion in the men's scent. Even the one's hidden.

"Okay, well, you've made your point that you know our husbands but I don't understand why you're here." kimiko asked.

"Silly Girl, I'm here on orders. and I couldn't pass up a chance to see my bestest friends in the whole wide world...right deidara." the woman purred, licking her lips in the direction of the grimacing blonde. Suddenly the woman narrowed her eyes, pouting her lip out in a childish manner.

"It seems my most cherished friend is not here. tell me, where did my dear delilah run off to? it's not really a party without her." she said, not bothering to hide the bitterness and sardonic tone on her voice.

"That's none of your concern...What you should be worried about is how you're gonna get out of this alive." roni said, stepping foward. One brave man decided to step out of line. he was suddenly behind roni, digging a kunai into the tender flesh of her neck. The woman smiled at her.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats." roni smiled at her. She gently ran her hands up the arms of the gentleman behind her and flipped him over her back and onto the floor. roni bent down and picked him up by both of his arms.

"And that is exactly what I wanted you to think." and with one great pull of her petite arms she ripped the man in two.

And the games begun

The woman's eyes suddely widened as the floor started to shake. She jumped away just barely before sasori's scorpion tail shot up from the ground and wrapped around five unlucky men. Sasori, kakuzu and zetsu climbed out of the hole sasori created to join the fight.

Zahara was the second one to make a move while surrounded by seven soldiers. She threw the flower that in her hair, up in the air before making rapid handsigns. Suddenly the petals started to shed and uncircle the men. At first they laughed at her but soon found that the petals were razor sharp. The petal wall started to get smaller and smaller until the men were all sliced to ribbons.

Hidan took no prisoners as he sliced this way and that to rid himself of these pathetic nuisances this bitch calls an army. They wouldn't even make good sacrifices.

Suki cocked her guns and shot anyone that came to close. Even the people that tried a sneek attack.

Jade watched on from the blinds of the closet door as her family went to town on these intruders. She was absolutely awestruck how they were all taken down, one by one. She heard the twins in the backround playing. When she turned to hush them, her eyes widened.

Daisuke and Sayuki were trying to get play with something on their hands. But it was what they were playing with that made jade freeze.

A bright red light shone from daisuke's hands and sayuki's hands shone white.

It was almost magical, he sparkles that surrounded them.

Unbenknowst to them, deidara's attention went to that closet. He saw the bright pink light coming from it and for some reason, he knew something bad was going to happen if they don't leave.

And as if on cue, something did.

The bright pink light shone greater until a red and white zap came from the closet door, leaving a gaping hole in the wall and two laughing children.

Deidara blocked another hit and looked over to roni.

"Um, miss roni I think that's our cue to go." he told her.

"Why?"

"Because that zap hit the stove and in about five seconds we're all gonna blow to smitherines." the group didn't have to be told twice as they took the children and jumped out of the hold where their closet used to be.

The rest of the soldiers were not so lucky.

But the woman in question was not to be found.

The akatsuki ran as fast as they could deep into the forest, jumping as the akatsuki headquarters blew to pieces.

--

"What the hell happened?" delilah asked as she took in the sight before her. it seems when they were gone, the akatsuki headquarters left when they did. and all they left was a big pile of rubble.

"Either the Akatsuki headquartes couldn't take anymore and decided to go away or someone blew it up." Kisame said. As they looked at the decimated headquarters in the clearing, delilah came to a startling realization.

"MY BABIES!" she yelled. If somone did indeed blow the heaquarters up, where were deidara and everyone else? Delilah didn't have time to think on it as she ran to the destruction site and started to pick up and throw away the stone and wood that could potentially be crushing her family.

"Delilah." itachi stated. Delilah was too frantic to listen, but she did turn to yell at everyone.

"What the fuck are you all doing standing there! your wives and my babies could be buried in rubble and all your doing is standing there." delilah went back to digging frantically, tears running down her face. She was scared to think about what she would find under the debris. She heard yami sigh behind her.

"We're not digging because no one's there." it took about a moment for delilah's head to process what the anti christ just said, but when it did, she turned to her with narrowed, confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she really wanted to know how that flew past her. Yami smiled at her stupidity.

"Well, maybe if you take the time out to be a ninja once in a while you would be able to feel their chakra in the forest about 200 meters in front of you." delilah looked from yami to the forest clearing in front of her and without any warning, sprinted off in search for her family. Daikirai shook her head as she watched her sister leave. The group shrugged before following her.

"I hope aunty roni's okay." nadia said. Daikirai looked over to her cousin.

"Don't worry she's just fine. Everyone's chakra is accounted for, which means no one's missing and I don't smell any blood so that must mean everyone's just fine." she said, as she dodged a branch. But what she neglected to tell her was that she did smell something that distrubed her. It was the rot of flesh and unfamiliar blood.

It didn't take a genius to know that the akatsuki headquartes had been breached.

When the group finally made into the clearing they made it just in time to see delilah jump on top of deidara, a very dirty deidara. In fact everyone looked like hell. Even the babies looked like hell. When itachi and yami came out of the clearing, jade's eyes lit up as she got up and jumped in itachi's arms.

"Oh tachi you missed it all! these bad men came into our house and mommy ripped a guy in half with her bare hands! and the sayuki and daisuke did something amazing! and then there was a big boom! and did you know konan was made out of paper?!" she said, using her hands for more emphasis. Roni looked over and smiled at her youngest.

"Well, as jade has so graciously informed you, something did actually happen." tenshi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because no one clearly saw the decimated remains of what used to the akatsuki headquarters." she said sardonically. Roni snapped her heard over to her daughter and with lightining fast reflexes, picked up the rather large log she was sitting on and threw it. The log hit tenshi square in the face, and kakuzu had to catch her before she hit the floor unconscious.

"Maybe that'll keep her quiet for about an hour or so." the akatsuki mistress said.

"Now, before I was very rudely interuppted, i'll tell you what happened..."

Everyone sat down as roni told them the story. But something didn't add up.

"Wait...Who was the woman?" konan asked. Although she was there, she specifically singled delilah and the men out.

"Well I wish I could tell you. But she didn't tell anyone her name. She said delilah knew her, though." suki said.

Delilah looked to her sister with narrowed eyes.

"That's impossible. That would mean that she either had to be an akatsuki member or she was with me when I came here." delilah said. Everyone stuggled to think about who she was except for the men who were there.

"I think I know her." Everyone looked to deidara. All the woman's eyes were narrowed. Deidara turned to his wife.

"Delilah, hunny, you remember when we first got together. And we had this mission to escort someone to the akatsuki." delilah's narrowed eyes widened when relization hit her.

"Aw, shit. It's her isn't it?" she said, deidara nodded and delilah slapped her forehead.

"Well, if you don't mind, i would like to know her name as well." roni said. The girls stared and the men and delilah expectantly. Delilah sighed.

"Her name is Alex..."


	36. The Best Of Friends

_**The Best of Friends**_

_**Hello everyone, sorry for the small delay, I started writing my story the other day and almost forgot abot this one. My sister was the one that made up this chapter ad since she is responsible for some of the ideas in this story (the gambling and delilah and other things) I decided to dedicated this to her. Here's the chapter. Enjoy**_

"Who is alex?" yami asked as they walked onto the road. Itachi shifted agatha into a more comfortable position on his back. It was the day after the twins blew up their head quarters and pein and roni decided on the hideout in the snow village, much to yami's dismay. Out of all the places where she would rather go, they'd choose the one element she hates. Nice job, mom. Anyway, she waited for itachi to explain to her who this new threat was after he moved all the circulation in the back of his arm. She also thought it funny that no one commetned on the fossil on itachi's back.

"Alex was a temporary member of the akatsuki. Pein thought she had a certain kei-kei genkai that would be of use to the akatsuki." itachi explained.

"And in that short period of time, she decided to make everyone's life as horrible as possible." deidara added. Out of all the akatsuki, deidara probably hated alex the most. He hates her more than he hates itachi. Well, maybe not more than itachi, but she was a close second. He was so glad sshe didn't have the kei-kei genkai pein was looking for. It also meant that he prostituted his body for nothing, but he had married the love of his life when she died.

"I know I played some pranks on her while she was there. But I don't think she wants to kill me for that. Do you think she would really want me gone because I super-glued her hands to her head?" delilah asked. Deidara looked over to his wife with unsure eyes...eye.

"Well, you did take away her all acess pass to club deidara. If I were her I -- ow!" deidata said as he rubbed his sore arm where delilah punched him.

"On a serious note.." everyone looked to sasori to hear his input.

"She probably wants to kill us because we killed her first. I mean, if someone killed you, and you came back to life, wouldn't want revenge on that person?" he explained. That did make much more sense. They knew she didn't want to kill the akatsuki over something like dressing as clowns and scaring her shitless.

"Well there is one thing that is certain." roni said, joining the conversation. Everyone gave the akatsuki mistress their undived attention.

"If the impossible does happen, and she happens to kill everyone, deidara is safe." if it was meant to be a joke, everyone would've laughed.

"She would probably use you as a slave, well, after she gets rid of three things..." roni trailed off as her eyes went to delilah and the twins. Deidara's eyes widened as he followed her gaze. There was absolutely no way in seven hells that he was going to let that happen. Deidara unconsciously held his son's sleeping head close to his chest possessively, as he watched delilah do the same with their daughter. If it were to ever come down to that, he didn't known what he would do. He looked over to his beautiful wife with determined eyes. He'll never let alex get that close. Even if he has to die in the process, he'll never let that happen. Deidara looked back down at his son and kissed the top of his golden hair. Suddenly things just got a little more real.

'_Okay! Time for a diversion!_' deidara thought. He looked at the trees, nope, not there. The sky nothing in the sky he cauld make fun of. He looked at his wife and then stopped. She was too perfect to be a diversion. He looked at yami. Nope. Sasori? That wouldn't end very well. Itachi...wait.

"Itachi?" Itachi turned to glare at the blonde. His eyes narrowed when he saw the confused amused look on his face.

"What?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Why do you have a mogwai on your back?" he asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes at deidara, who smiled amused at his agitation.

"It's the girls' aunt agatha." itachi stated. Deidara looked over to delilah and yami.

"Your aunt is a gremlin?" he asked them. Yami and delilah looked to each other before laughing.

"No. Her face is just..._interesting _to look at, I guess" yami explained

"Okay. but why is she on his back?" deidara asked confused. Yes, her face was one he couldn't keep his eyes off of, but he knew she itachi for about 2 days. Yami looked at delilah, who looked at yami. They were going to tiptoe around it but tenshi totally ruined it for them.

"Because she has the hots for some uchiha lovin'" deidara looked over at tenshi, who smiled at itachi's withering glare and then looked back at the uchiha with amused eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know you were into older women." deidara said. Itachi thought this was a good oppurtunity to take some of the attention off this subject. Maybe he could get deidara riled up. And then there would be tension.

Itachi liked tension.

Tension meant quiet.

Itachi enjoys quiet.

"Why are you talking to me?" deidara feigned a looked of mock hurt.

"All I asked was a question. We have to talk sometime. Our wives are sisters." he said.

"Perhaps. But that does not mean I have to immediately like you. It isn't my fault delilah has bad taste. Nor is it my fault that you trapped her in this marriage by getting her pregnant." Ouch.

For a moment deidara saw red. But only a moment. He needs to get this tension off his chest; It would not do to get all over exited over playful banter.

"While that may be, I didn't trap my wife in my marriage by pity." yami looked over itachi's shoulder to hear what he had to say.

"I feel your sorrow yami. If delilah were blind, I don't think I would have the courage to file for divorce." yami burried er head in her hands and walked up. She wasn't going to stop the inevitable fight. She knew itachi started it but somehow she thought it was all tenshi's fault.

Konan watched the oncoming fight with little interest and turned to the woman responsible.

Dhe had a devious smile on her full pink lips as kakuzu carried her. Her green eyes were narrowed dangerously as she watched with malicious satisfaction as the uchiha suffer under she attention he so desperately wanted off off him. Konan took a moment to look closely at the woman called tenshi.

Tenshi had short powder blonde hair, slicked back from an obscene amount of styling gel. There was something in her eyes that made konan uneasy. Konan knew to be wary of this particular woman. She had also heard from another member, zahara her name was, that she had the ability to cry diamonds. Probably why kakuzu loved her as much as he did.

She also had a tattoo, konan noted. It was of a large snake. It started at the back of her neck, and ended at her left knee. Konan found for some reason that even the tatto made her wary. She thought it symbolized a harshness in the so called rose. It also dawned on her that she was the bitch of the group.

Konan thought she was magnificent.

The paper princess strolled up to formally meet the woman for the first time.

"Excuse me." she said as she tapped tenshi on the shoulder. The powder blonde looked over her shoulder to meet the azure eyes of the woman the guys seemed to hate.

"Yeah?" she asked. Tenshi looked to konan with narrowed eyes, her patience dwindling.

"Can I walk with you for a while until we get to the snow village?" tenshi raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged. She put herself in konan's shoes; If she were konan, she'd wanna hang out with her too. She looked up to kakuzu, silently asking him to let her down. He did, albeit reluctantly

"I guess. What do you want to talk about?" she wanted to know.

"Why don't you like itachi?" tenshi raised her eyebrow again and looked over at the uchiha, who was still glaring at her.

"Because he's a dick that's why. He obviously thinks everyone is supposed to be afraid of him. Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I'm not scared of anyone. Especially not some blind maniac who decided to over kill his family." konan looked at her thoughtfully for a while. Yes, this woman was indeed amazing. They will be great friends.

"Yeah. I always hated him too. you know I think we're gonna grow to be very good friends." konan said. Tenshi smiled at the bule haired woman and they talked until they got to the snow village.


	37. Misunderstanding

_**Misunderstanding**_

"Itachi?"

"...Yes?" He said for the millionth time. He knew what her answer would be, because it was the same answer five minutes before it.

"This sucks." Yami sniffled. She rubbed her arms in a desperate attempt to keep herself warm from the breath taking winds. She couldn't even warm herself up because there was too much snow around. The snow at her feet prevented her from doing so, being that her power starts from her feet up. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was starting to catch a cold. Her body ached to be rested, her eyes her starting to get heavy from the cold she was getting and every small piece of snow seemed to be colder than the last.

"It isn't like it will get any better if you keep saying it." She heard itachi sigh beside her, agatha had long ago awaken and was finally off his back, but jade convenietly gotten tired and had to carry her. She was currently twirling itachi hair in her hands. She had asked him to take it out of the ponytail and he had almost immediatley obliged. Deidara and kisame thought it would be funny to mock him for that, but hey, whatever his jade wants, she gets. But that had not dulled his anger. And yami was not making it better, and now he was going to have to buy medicine for the upcoming cold that was accumilating. He could already hear it in her voice.

"But it does suck. It sucks balls. Really big balls." Jade had currently stopped playing with itachi's hair in time to listen to what yami had to say. She looked over to itachi with curious eyes.

"Tachi?" Jade asked, pulling lightly on his hair to get his attention. Itachi looked down to meet the crimson eyes of his surrogate daughter.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What sucks balls?" Jade saw itachi's eyes widen a fraction of a second before they went back to his usual stoic facade.

"Nothing. Yami's just whining out her frustration. Don't listen to her. Here." He said as he scraped more of his hair over his shoulder for her to play with. As jade became engrossed in his hair once more, itachi sent a withering glare at yami's direction.

"why...why did you say that?" Itachi pondered. Yami smiled sheepishly before sneezing.

Iim sorry. I just don't see why we have to go to the SNOW villiage. Do you know what it would take for me to heat myself up? I would have to travel all the way back to konoha in the warmth." Itachi smirked to himself as he looked at yami. Yami raised an eyebrow at him before smirking back.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"What? I didn't say it out loud." Itachi defended.

"Yeah. but that doesn't make you any less of a pervert." She muttered.

"You guys can stop with the flirting, we're going to stop in a hotel." Roni said.

"Okay. I need some sleep anyway..." Yami drawled, getting sleepier suddenly.

"Kisame." Itachi stated. The shark man stopped talking to his wife and gave his long time partner his undivided attention.

"Take yami to the hotel. Suki?" Suki looked from sasori to her brother in law.

"Yes?"

"Could you take jade to the hotel and tuck her in? I have to go and get yami some medicine."

"I'll come with you. I can smell the medicine from this hill top." Kimiko said.

"And pein and I will keep going. We'll take agatha and nadia to the hide out." Roni announced. Agatha looked over to roni with narrowed eyes. Apparantely she had othetr plans. Plans that involved a certain raven haired man. Roni narrowed her eyes back at her great aunt, daring her to say something. Agatha's glare faltered as pein put her on his back and they ran off.

"Well, that medicine won't get itself. Dont wait up for me babe!" Kimiko said as she jumped away. Kisame smirked.

"I won't!" He said. Kisame looked over to yami and looked like she was about to faint at any moment.

"C'mon, yami. Before you die out here."

--

As everyone had already checked in to there rooms, kisame had to carry yami upstairs for fear that she may colapse. Yami found that kisame was surprisingly warm and snuggled closer to him. He didn't smell like fish like she thought either. She had wondered how kimiko dealed with it, and now she knew.

Kisame unlocked the door and kicked it open since his hands were already full. The room was small but cozy and it would do for now. Kisame layed yami on the couch nearest to them and went towards the door.

"Kisame..." Yami breathed, kisame stopped and looked over his shoulder at the helpless looking woman.

"...Yes?" He asked as he made his way to her.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Kisame raised an eyebrow as he leaned to her level.

"I need a shower. And I'm too weak to...and my clothes are heavy and drenched. Could you...could you help me take them off?"Yami stuttered.

Now, had this been about three years ago, kisame would happily oblige to such a favor. Hey konan has asked him this before and he's helped her. But now he had a wife, not only did he have a wife, but he had a wife that had claws and fangs. He had a wife that had claws and fangs that grew when she got angry. They also grew in the throws of passion and he had the marks to prove it, but that was not the point. Said claws and fangs were also responsible for many messy murders in the world. And kisame didn't want to another messy murder in the world.

"I...why don't I go and get one of your sisters to do it?" Kisame asked as he went towards the door. Yami reached out to him.

"No! you're already here and it will only take a moment and you can leave me in there. Just...please?" she begged. Kisame stared at the helpless anti for a moment and took his hand off the knob of the door and sighed.

_'God, let me live through this.' _

--

Delilah kissed the top of sayuki's head as she tucked her, daisuke and jade into her bed as she went into the small living room where deidara waited for her. As she slowly closed the door, she turned to see deidara's head against the wall, a look of horrorific disbelief on his face.

"Dei, what's the matter--?" Delilah started but was shushed harshly by her husband. Delilah narrowed her eyes for a moment before trying again, this time with something hard in her hands.

"Okay, let's try that again. Dei, what's the matter?" She asked in a sickingly sweet voice. Deidara looked over his shoulder at his wife before sprinting over and grabbing her arm.

"Listen." He hissed. Delilah narrowed her eyes again before slowly putting her head to the wall listeining to what deidara was listening to.

There are muffled voices so she couldn't really make out what they were saying, but she knew they were yami and kisame. Delilah just kept her eyes narrowed trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary. She waited.

And just as she was about to turn to deidara and scold him for listening, it happened.

The sound of grunts.

And not your regular grunts either.

Delilah covered her mouth in horror. Deidara saw the look and pushed her away to hear some more.

--

"Are you sure this is the right medicine?" Itachi asked as he looked at the bottle of cold medicine. Kimiko looked over at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. It says cold doesn't it?" she asked, smirking. Itachi looked over at her and then at the bottle. He and the demoness stopped at the front desk and took the keys and started to walk upstairs.

"Just because it says cold medicine, doesn't mean it'll work." Itachi stated. Kimiko smiled at him and took the bottle away from him.

"Yeah well--" Kimiko stopped in the middle of the stairs. Itachi looked to his second favorite sister in law --daikirai is his first favorite-- with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Kimiko put her fingers to her lips as she listened to what was going on not two rooms away.

"Yami, you have to move with me, I can't do this if you're sleeping..." Kisame whispered.

Yami only moaned in response.

Kimiko heard kisame breathe out before she heard the shifting of sheets.

_'They're shifting positions...' _she thought.

Itachi had already heard yami's moan and in the blink of an eye was already at the door. He heard kisame breathe again.

"Okay, just spread your legs..." Itachi felt himself connect rather harshly to the wall before kimiko burst through the door, it was a blur, because hit his head rather hard against the wall, but he had seen the small glimpse of kimiko's lengthened claws before the door closed.

--

Kimiko was seething. Her piercing yellow eyes had long since turned pink from anger. She heard kisame shift her sister again, and snarled as she walked to the bedroom.

When she opened the door, she resisted the urge to rip out her husbands throat.

Kisame's cloak was in the chair at the opposite side of the room, he was only in his mesh shirt. He had his hands on either side of the straps of yami's underwear. Yami looked like she was about to die any moment. From here, kimiko could see that her skin was pasty and clammy he was looking at her, but made no attempt to remove his hands.

Kimiko stared blankly at her husband, but she was angry if the clenching of her fists were anything to go by.

"Kisame." She stated. Kisame winced inwardly at the icy tone of her voice as he tried not to tremble under her stare.

"Explain."

"Kimiko, hunny. It's totally not what it looks like." Kimiko raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Really. Because what it looks like to me, is that your stipping yami of her clothes. And it also looks like you still have your hands on the side of her underwear. Is this not what i'm seeing at the moment?" She asked in a deathly calm voice.

Kisame looked down and immediately snatched his hands away from yami's hips and moved into the corner. Kimiko took a step toward him and drew her claws, her full intent on beheading kisame.

"...Wait.." Kimiko stopped as she heard the small weak voice of yami. Kimiko turned to give her her undivided attention.

" What?" Kimiko asked. Yami picked her head up as much as she could from her pillow to talk to kimiko.

"It...it isn't what you think. I told...him to do it...please...don't be mad at kisame. He was helping me." Kimiko looked at her sister thoughtfully before looking over at her husband, who looked at her with horror.

"Oh, hunny, i'm so sorry." She said as she ran into his arms. Kisame's eyes widened before he snaked his arms around her too.

"I really thought I was going to die." Kisame said.

"At least you don't have any head truma." Itachi muttered and he came into the bed room. Through the fuzziness of his mind he heard everything.

"Well, I still need that shower, so,...if you guys could leave, that would be great." Yami said. Itachi looked over to his weak wife and then to his comrades before rubbing his head and tending to yami.


	38. Kaze: Planner, Wife, Miracle Worker!

_**Kaze: planner, wife, ...miracle worker?!**_

The group of akatsuki members walked along the snow filled road to their new home. Tenshi and konan were in deep conversation. They spoke to each other as if they knew each other since they were born. They talked and laughed and hit each other. Kakuzu looked to the both of them, well konan, in disgust. Now there are alot of things tenshi said and did that really didn't like. She went over the line, she talked at the wrong times and, yes she was an all around bitch, but he has kept his mouth shut until absolutely necessary.

This was one of those necessary times where he had to talk to his wife.

He decided they would talk when they went to the hideout, which was about a few minutes away.

As they walked into the snowy clearing they were met by pein, roni, and agatha. Roni waved to her daugters, but stopped, narrowing her eyes at some of them. Deidara and delilah were looking over at kisame and yami and kimiko in what she could only describe as confused horror. Kakauzu looked tense and itachi was...off somehow. There was a sway in his step and his eyes looked somewhat drowsy. And he kept putting his hand on the back of his head.

"What happened to you?" She asked him. As itachi was about to explain, agatha pushed roni out of the way and in a flash was at itachi's side.

"Oh, you poor thing! what happened to you?" She asked. In the corner of her eye, roni saw kimiko shift. She took one last look at the group and sighed, exasperated.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?" Roni asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Everyone looked at one another and shurgged. Roni threw her hands in the air and went inside the hideout. As every went inside the new hideout, they looked to see that everything looked exactly the same. It was as if they never left.

"It's basically the same Hideout, but in the snow village." Yasmina said.

"So we have the exact same hideouts, all around japan?" Tenshi asked, looking to roni and pein.

"That's what it says in the manilla folders at elegant rose industries." Roni said. Everyone sighed. The girls threw their hands in the air.

"But there's something we didn't do in the last hideout that we didn't do here." Roni said. Everyone looked at roni confusedly.

"And what's that?" zahara asked. roni looked at pein, who rolled his eyes and left to his office. Roni glared at the door, before smiling back at the group.

"Well, we didn't have a HOUSE WARMING PARTY!!!" The girls' eyes lit up as they jumped and screamed.

"And we have a planner!!" Roni yelled. Everyone was confused but when kaze came out of the kitchen the girls yelled and screamed again.

"Hey girls!" Kaze yelled, a huge smile on her face. But it faltered when she saw yami.

"What happened to you?" kaze said. Yami just moaned from hidan's back. Kaze asked hidan to put her down onto the couch. Kaze leaned to her and held her face, mindful of her claws.

"Aw, you're sick." Kaze pouted her lip out as she examined yami's face.

"How did you know?" Kisame asked. Kaze looked to the shark demon.

"Please, when you're around young children all the time, you'll know. And it doesn't hurt that I can smell it on her either." Kaze smirked. She held her hand up and everyone watched in awe as her hand started to glow a soothing powder blue. She layed her hand on yami's head for a few moments before pulling it away. yami opened her eyes to smile at her.

"I'm so glad I met you." She said sleepily. Kaze smiled down at her.

"Well, since your fixing people, could you fix itachi too?" Kimiko asked. Kaze looked over her shoulder to see that itachi looked a little funny too. Kaze went up to itachi and put her hands on either side of his head and waited until her hands turned the same powder blue. In moments, itachi's eyes went from droopy to the regular way they were kimiko slammed him into the wall. Kaze took her hands away from itachi's temples and watched as he started to blink.

"How do you feel?" Kaze asked.

Itachi didn't answer her. He could only think of one thing:

Was it him or was he seeing clearer than before?

He looked to kaze and everyone else.

Yep. He was seeing WAY clearer than usual.

"Itachi?" Yami asked as she propped herself onto the couch, worried. Itachi just stared at everyone.

"Itachi are you okay?" Roni asked.

"I...I can see." He said. He then turned his attention to kaze.

"And?" She asked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yami asked as she got off of the couch to investigate.

"I mean, nothing's blurry anymore. I can see. It looks as if I was never going blind. That is what I mean." Everyone's eyes widened as thye looked at the cat demoness. Kaze looked at itachi, confused.

"I don't understand." Kaze said.

"He means you healed his eyes, kitten." Everyone looked to the kitchen to see sesshomaru leaning into the threshold.

"When did you get here?" Kimiko asked. She hadn't sensed the demon lord coming.

"I came with kaze, I decided not to leave the kitchen. Kaze, itachi was losing his sight before. and without knowing it, you just healed his eyes." Kaze narrowed her eyes and looked from her husband to itachi, who stared down at his hands as if they were the greatest invention ever.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Everyone stared at the demoness.

Silence reigned.

"Well, this was fun, first we have a house warming party and itachi's eyes are healed. But we can talk about that later on. kaze?" Roni said. She wanted to get this over with. They were messing up her adrenaline rush.

"Yes Ms. Roni?"

"I need you to go to the store for some party supplies. And girls?" The girls looked to their mother.

"You know what this means right?" At first everyone titled their head but a moment later everyone got what she was saying.

"SHOPPING!" They screamed and with that were out the door.


	39. Curiosity

_**curiousity**_

_**hello everyone, merry christmas, i never got to say it before so it's only appropriate. here's the next chapter**_

It didn't take long for the girls to come back from there shooping trip like the guys first thought. Pein actually thought it would be much more difficult, them being all _female_ and all. But it didn't and kaze was just finishing with the decorations. Roni and kaze immendiately started cooking when the girls came back. The guys were all too happy when roni said that she would make sweets for the guests. Right now roni and kaze were staring in the den, looking at kaze's job well done.

"Wow, kaze, everything looks fabulous." Roni said as she looked around the den. She couldn't have done it better herself. Kaze smiled at the akatsuki mistress.

"Yeah. And I did it all by myself. With no help from anyone." Kaze said, putting much emphasis on the last part of the sentence. Sesshomaru glanced at her from his peripheral and began talking to a still stunned itachi.

"You told me I had to come with you, you said nothing about helping with anything." Sesshomaru pointed out. Kaze narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Then why did you come? Because I know you didn't come simply because I told you to." Kaze said. Sesshomaru is never that easy when it comes to things like this. He doesn't even want to come to his own get togethers.

"Because I love you... And because roni said she would make her sweets again." Sesshomaru caught the oncoming pillow heading straight for his head before throwing it back to where it came, hitting kaze square in the face.

"Ugh! You are so immature!" She yelled from the den.

"You started it!" Sesshomaru called back. Kaze glared at the dining room door and looked back to roni.

"Ms roni why dont you get dressed and i'll finish up here." Roni left the den, smiling at sesshomaru on her way to pein's office to get dressed.

--

"Tenshi?" Kakuzu called from the bathroom. Tenshi was just putting the finishing touches of her make-up on in the mirror when she answered back.

"Yes?" She asked. Kakuzu came out of the bathroom dressed, and ready from the oncoming argument.

"Can we...Talk for a second before we get down stairs?" Tenshi narrowed her eyes, confused as to what her husband wanted to say.

"Sure...um...we have a few minutes before we have to go downstairs. What do you want to talk about?" Tenshi asked, tilting her head to the side. Kakuzu sighed before speaking.

"It's about konan." He stated. There, he said it. And he still had all his limbs. But that feeling was soon short lived when tenshi narrowed her eyes and turned back to the mirror to comb her bangs with her fingers roughly.

"Tenshi-"

"I really don't want to hear this now, we have to go downstairs--" Tenshi was about to get up but kakuzu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat.

"No. This isn't your choice. We WILL talk about her." Tenshi pulled away from him roughly and turned back to the mirror.

"Tenshi look at me." Kakuzu said.

"I don't have to look at you to listen to you kakuzu. I don't even know why we're having this conversation. The girl came back to join the akatsuki didn't she? yeah she made some bad some bad choices, we all have."

"Yes but do you know where she came from?" Tenshi rolled her eyes and looked up at kakuzu.

"Do you know where she was?" Kakuzu's jaw clenched. He obviously didn't wamt to tell her where konan was, he turned away from her, running his hands stressfully through his hair. Tenshi narrowed her eyes as she got up to toward her husband.

"Kakuzu..."

Kakuzu turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tenshi, I know you probably will not listen to to me, but if you are going to be hear that woman...promise me you'll keep an eye on her." Tenshi tilted her head to the side again.

"But...why--"

"Just promise me!" Tenshi's eyes widened only a fraction at the strain in kakuzu's voice.

"O...okay. I'll keep an eye on her." Tenshi said softly. Kakuzu sighed in relief and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered. And with that, kakuzu let her go and took off out the door. Tenshi narrowed her eyes at the closed door. As long as she has known kakuzu, she has never seen him act so strangely before. Never has he held her in that way.

'_His voice...it sounded so strained. What did you do to them konan?'_ She asked herself. Tenshi shook off the shock and went out the door.

--

"Itachi... we have to go downstairs."

"We will."

"When?"

"After I have my fill of looking at you."

"But you've had my face in your hands for like a half hour now. And you don't have on heels." Yami said as she tried to pry itachi's hands off her cheeks in a desperate attempt to escape. They had just gotten dressed when itachi stopped her at the door to look at her.

"Will you ever get tired of looking at me?"

"I'll get tired of looking at you when I stop loving you." Yami bit her lip, looking at her husband sweetly.

"Aww. If I this was hidden behind the blindness, I would healed your eyes myself." Yami said. Itachi smirked at her. Yami kept the smile on her face as she looked at his eyes. Not the sharingan. Yami tilted her head to the side, now noticing that she has never seen his real color eyes since she has known him.

"You have beautiful eyes itachi. And as much as I love looking into them, we have to go downstairs." Yami said as she grabbed itachi's hands and pryed them off her face. as she was about to leave, she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She yelped and turned to see itachi had her tail in his hand. Yami sighed, frustrated.

"Seriously itachi. Are you doing that because you know it hurts or because this was the only way of stopping me from going downstairs." Yami asked. Itachi smirked at her.

"A little of both." Yami didn't wat to have to pull her tail away, for fear that it may hurt her, so she just walked over to him.

"It's so soft." Itachi said as he rubbed the arrow shaped end his his thumb.

"You've felt it before. Listen hunny, this is very uncomfortable the way your bending it, so if we could just go downstairs I would really appreciate it." Finally itachi let go and yami sighed pulling her tail to her, petting it gently.

"Wait, where's jade?" yami asked.

"She's outside, playing with kaze's kids." Yami nodded as they left.


	40. Again With The Surprises

_**Again With The Surprises?!**_

**_hello everyone, i just wanted to tell you that this story will be ending soon. we about 15 chapters at the most left. my sister was devastated when she found out that she had to part with delilah (who may have to be her favorite out of everyone). well demz da breaks. we'll all miss our roses. enjoy the chapter!! _**

"You should have seen the way he was looking at me kaze." Yami said as the cat demoness pulled her hair up into a pony tail and unwrapped the wire from her curling iron.

"It was like he was staring at me for the first time in 3 years. it...I cant even describe how it made me feel." Kaze smiled as she tapped the iron making sure it was hot enough to curl yami's hair.

"I don't think I can begin to thank you enough kaze. There are no words to describe how grateful I am." She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"So where's itachi now?"

"I think he's talking to sesshomaru about something...." Yami trailed off her a while looking at the cat demoness in her mirror had her hazel eyes narrowed focused on one curl before pulling away. Yami smiled as she took in kaze's features.

She was the only one fully dressed out of everyone. Her hair was also in curls but not in a whole pony tail. The back fell down in red and brown tipped water fall curls while she held the front up in an elegant diamond clip, courtesy of sesshomaru. Kaze had on a dark brown dress and what looked like a lepard print belt, and dark brown pumps to top it off.

"Kaze, you have to tell me how you keep a figure like that after you have babies." Yami said because after the look itachi gave her tody, she was way more than sure that she was going to have to have his children. Oh and because she loved him that's also important. Kaze laughed.

"Well, it's not really a secret. You see sesshomaru a trained me when I first wanted to know about my demon powers. Well, after I stopped traveling with his brother. not only is it a good way to stay on my toes, because when it comes to fighting, mr. aristocratic assassin is as random as it gets, but it also does wonders for your body." Yami tried to turn to kaze when she made one small comment.

"I didn't know sesshomaru had a brother." Kaze smiled.

"Well it's his half brother. They don't really get along. Apparently yashie doesn't really take well to having sesshomaru's entire hand being shoved into his stomach." Yami narrowed her eyes.

"Yashie?"

"That's my little nickname I gave him. his real name is inuyasha. and I love him to death." Come to think of it she hasn't really been seeing inuyasha as much as she would've liked. The last time she heard from him, he was jumping off the walls off his and kagome's new baby. Sesshomaru was surprisingly happy that he would have a little niece or nephew on the way. And when little saya came into the world sesshomaru found a sadistic satifaction that inuyasha's first born had been a girl, being that he said he wanted a boy so bad. Kagome wasn't really happy he said that and sat him into next week. She doesn't think she will ever see it again but she will never forget that day when sesshomaru almost peed his pants, he'd laughed so hard.

Meanwhile yami looked over at kaze's amused face and snapped her fingers, breaking her from her reverie.

"Why were you traveling with inuyasha?"

"Because him and I had the same feeling about sesshomaru." Yami raised an eyebrow, wanting her to elaborate.

"I hated him the first few minutes we met. I even went so far as to hit him." Yami's eyes widened.

"You hit him?" Yami asked admirably.

"Square in the face. _Twice._" Kaze said smugly. He'd deserved after all. He pushed her first and it was only right that she got up and smacked him. The only on his face was priceless. So priceless she had to do it again. Oh and when he fell she took so much pleasure in punching him over and over again. He probably thanked his lucky stars his half brother smelled his scent and decided to harass him. Because kaze was sure she was going to knock him until he stopped breathing. Yami looked over to her friend in awe. She had never thought of hitting itachi when they first met, but she can't say the thought never crossed her mind.

"So, what made you guys...you know...get together?"

"I'm not sure. You could say it was the way he looked at me. It sent shivers though my spine. Even now ten years and two kids later. He looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time. I don't think I would ever forget that first look. The look when we first kissed. I knew from there that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. And it doesn't hurt that he's adorably edible either." Kaze said whispering the last part as they both laughed.

"You know kaze, Me and you aren't really all that different. We both hated our husbands when we first met them. And now we're head over heels in love. The only difference is that i'm not pregnant." Kaze smiled down at her.

_'Wouldn't be so sure about that last part' _The demoness thought as she looked down at her completely oblivious friend. She'd let her find out on her own. She didn't want to tell her why she was sick or she'd just flip out. So she just decided that it'll be a pleasant surprise for the two hot headed couple.

Finally kaze unplugged the curling iron and ran yami's curls through her hair before the anti chirst got up and left, a smirking kaze in tow.

--

Roni and the rest of the group greeted everyone as they came through the door. Some people the girls used to work with came as they said their happy greetings and enjoyed the party which was a huge sucess.

"Wow ms roni this cheesecake is delicious. You must give me the recipe." Roni smiled at her old co-worker.

"Sorry shayla. Family secret. But how about this I'll make one just for you." Roni whispered smiling as the chocolate haired woman's eyes lit up before going to mingle with her girls. Roni watched all her girls and their husbands talked with their old collegues. And she must say that they all looked absolutely gorgeous.

Tenshi had on a loose hot pink halter top dress stopping at her mid thigh, showing off her creamy legs. Her bangs covered her beautiful michevious green eyes.

and she topped it off with red shoes.

Yami had on a long strapless black dress. Roni mildly thought of jessica rabbit with horns and a pointed tail. Her hair fell at her waist in waterfall like curls, courtesy of kaze. Roni looked down to see the cutest open toed shoes. Roni would have to ask her where she got those.

Yasmina had on a forest green silk poncho, which roni would also have to ask her where she got that and if they had it in a different color. She also had on latex leggins and black pumps.

Zahara had on a red spagetti strapped dress. Roni dimly thought of christmas as she thought of her green skin in the cute red dress. She laughed at herself.

Kimiko on a purple long sleeved dress. Roni didn't really think it matched ith her skin color, but she thinks she got it, just to annoy her.

Suki's dress was the most revealing the only thing covered was her chest and her bottom. Her back was out and the front people could easily see the valley of her breasts.

Roni looked over to delilah to see her gorgeous dress. It was a powder blue strapless dress. She was sure deidara wasn't paying attention to anyone around them, if keeping his eyes glued on her chest like a man five days starved was anything to by.

Roni then narrowed her eyes as she realized her baby was missing. where was jade?

--

"Innie minne miney moe, catch a piggie by the toe if you holler let it go, innie minne moe" Samara said as her hand landed on jade's foot. Jade sighed upset that she was it once again.

"Okay we'll hide and you'll seek." Rin said. Jade couldn't understand why she didn't play with kids her own age. She was at least 14 years older. The only one near her age was soren being that he was the second oldest. Jade's arms slumped and turned to the tree closed her eyes and counted.

"1...2...3..." Jade counted. Soren, samara, and rin hid the different spots they were sure wouldn't find her in. Apparently she'd been cheating the frst few games, using her mind control powers. Samara and the rest of the kids made her promise not to do it again.

Soren looked across from his sister, smirking certain that the found the perfect hiding spot. As they turned away from each other samara felt something weird. It gave her shivers from the base of her skull and it snaked down her spine. She looked to her side to see that soren tensed. He obviously felt it too.

They were being watched.

Samara looked around, she suddenly came out of her hiding space, the feeling started to get more and more intense. She looked over to jade to see that she spoted her and seen a sillhoutte of something behind her before realization.

THEY weren't being watched.

JADE was being watched.

Samara's eyes widened and tried to run and save her friend, but she was grabbed. She looked to her side to see that soren was also grabbed. In the distance she heard rin. Suddenly she felt herself grabbed from behind. So she did the only thing her mother told her to do when she was in trouble.

She let out an ear piercing scream.

"Yelling won't do you any good hunny." Said a feminie voice. Samara couldn't see who she was, even with her advanced eyesight. But she voice never forget her voice.

"My mommy is going to come and kick your ass." Soren said. Samara looked over to her brother, she had to remember to tell on him when they got out of here.


	41. Back To ER Industries

_**Back To E.R Industries**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the faint yell from his left. He looked over towards his wife, she was slightly too far to hear it but he knew what it was.

"What happened sesshomaru?" Itachi asked. Sesshomaru turned to what he calls his friend with narrowed eyes.

"There is something wrong. Where are the children?" he asked.

"Yami said they're outside. What's wrong?"

"Just go and tell the rest of your group I heard a scream." Itachi nodded and in a black blur he was next to the akatsuki mistress.

In a white blur, sesshomaru was behind kaze.

"Kaze.." She turned to him with narrowed eyes. She was in the middle of a conversation but he wanted to know why samara yelled.

"Sesshomaru I'm talking to someone, weren't you the one to tell me that it's rude to butt in without saying 'excuse me?'"

"That's not important..." Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence because kaze turned back to the person who she was talking to. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. So, he did what kaze does when she wants attention from him. Sesshomaru gently took her hand and singled out one finger. Her middle finger, and brought it to his mouth and bit down. He heard kaze yelp before he snatched away to inpect the damage before her healing abilities closed the wound. Kaze glared at sesshomaru and turned to her friend and smiled before turning back to sesshomaru.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Something is wrong with samara...." he didn't to finish that sentence either because kaze already took off her shoes and ran to the nearest exit.

--

"Are you sire this is where you heard it sesshomaru?" tenshi asked, in genuine concern. she really didn't want anything to happen to her sister or sesshomaru's kid's. the demon lord looked over at her in barley veiled rage. it wasn't directed at her, he just wanted to rip whoever had the steel nuts to touch his babies limb from limb. and he doesn't really like tenshi anyway. so maybe some was directed at her.

"This sesshomaru's senses would never lie to him." He said as he turned back to where he was going. Suddenly he heard it again. Everyone stopped as they saw the upcoming body come flying their way.

Apparently kaze had just made it.

He saw kaze had pinned someone to a tree, rin had samara and soren huddled up, sheilding their eyes as their mother went to town on these men.

Yasmina ran to the children, coming to a startling realization.

"Where's jade?!" She yelled. Samara looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I...The lady took her away in the woods." She said. She wrapped her arms around yasmina's neck and burried her face in her shoulder as she sobbed. Yasmina put her down next to konan where they'd be safe. As she turned to tell itachi and yami she saw they were already gone.

--

They ran like the wind.

Itachi and yami sprinted, kimiko by their side. They knew she would be able to smell them, since the other two were busy at the moment. Kimiko's nose twitched, trying frantically to locate her sister. She looked over to her brother in law. She knew no one wanted to find her more than he did. Yeah yami and jade were biological sisters, but jade and itachi shared a bond that couldn't be broken.

Jade's basically itachi's daughter.

Itachi was seething. He couldn't even imagine what he was going to do to orochimaru if jade was hurt.

Or worse.

He didn't want to think about it. When he saw that jade wasn't with the other kids, he didn't even try to hide his panic. And panic is not something that happens often with Itachi Uchiha. In his peripheral, he saw kimiko tense.

"Oh my god..." She breathed. They all stopped at a small clearing deep in the forest by a pond.

It did not take a genius to know that jade was under the pond.

Itachi moved swiftly to the small shallow pond and pulled, a small blue-lipped four and a half year old out. Yami and kimiko covered their mouths, trying their best to hold in tears.

jade was dead.

--

Roni finished with the last of the men an turned feeling three familiar chakras come back into the clearing. Roni narrowed her eyes.

Three?

Where was her baby?

Where did jade go?

Roni walked over to her daughters and son in law, her eyes widened when she saw what he was holding.

"No.." She whispered. Rhe ran over to itachi and touched her baby's cold clammy forehead. Roni bit her lip as she took her daughter away from him. Roni buried her face in the crook of her neck and sobbed. Sesshomaru and kaze looked over at the scene. Kaze looked at sesshomaru and tilted her head towards jade and the rest of the group. Sesshomaru shrugged and unsheathed his sword.

"Roni..." He stated. Roni looked up at him and saw that he had his sword in his hand.

"Put her down." He ordered. Roni did as he said and stepped away. Sesshomaru sighed and swiped his sword over jade's limp body. They watched as the little girl glowed momentarily before she started to cough. Jade leaned on her side and coughed up all the water in her system before falling unconscious. Itachi gently picked her up and breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard her even breathing.

Roni looked over to sesshomaru and without any warning jumped up and hugged him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he just pat her on the top of her head.

"Thank you sesshomaru, thank you so much!" Roni yelled.

"You are welcome." Was his only reply.

"Hey listen, why don't you come and spend the night at our house tonight?" Kaze asked as she made her way over to the group.

It would make sense. Being that orochimaru knows where they are. It just wouldn't be safe to sleep here tonight. And they need to think of a battle plan. Orochimaru can't get away with what he has done. It's time to put a stop to this once and for all.

"Okay. We have to leave first thing tomorrow so I suggest everyone go inside and grab some stuff for our trip." Pein looked over to roni with narrowed eyes.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Roni looked at him, smiling.

"We have to go back to E.R industries."


	42. Confessions

_**Confessions**_

_**hello everyone! sorry for the little delay. this goes out to AntelopicNatureGirlSaysU. i'm sorry i made you cry. but i'm glad you read the last part. i don't think i could allow her to die. i'm a big baby, i'd probably cry myself. anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**_

Everyone went inside the akatsuki hideout and took everything they could so they could get to sesshomaru's house. When they got there, it was already late so when they got there, they settled in as soon as they got there.

Yami sat on she and itachi's bed, gently stroking a still unconscious jade's head. Her breathing was okay and she was back to life but yami was still crying. And she didn't even understand why.

"Yami. She's okay now. Kaze and sesshomaru said she'll be back to normal by the time we come back from new york." He said. Yami sniffled and wiped her eyes before she spoke.

"I know, and I'm happy. but..." Yami trailed off as she breathed in a shaky breath.

"But what?" Itachi wanted to know.

"I don't know..I don't feel well." She said. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. Yami doesn't doesn't cry easily and she's balling like a baby and she doesn't even know why.

What the fuck is wrong with her?

Yami put jade down and went into the bathroom and itachi could still hear her crying.

"Knock, knock." Kaze said as she poked her head at the door. She narrowed her eyes at the bathroom as she heard the muffled cries of her friends.

_'Oh crap. She's one of __**those **__pregnant women' _kaze thought. she knew sesshomaru knew about this all too well. yami's just lucky she's going through a regular pregnancy. kaze had a demon pregnancy. yes it only lasted for 3 months but it must've been the worse the months of sesshomaru's life. he did everything in her power to make her happy. because if she wasn't happy, neither was he. it was so horrible up to the point where sesshomaru avoided her. she gave itachi a sympathetic look.

Poor itachi.

"Kaze.." The cat demoness shook her head from her memories as itachi narrowed his eyes in confusion at her.

"Um...is everything okay? What's the matter with yami?" Itachi looked to the bathroom then back to kaze and shrugged.

"I don't know, she has been crying since she got here." He said.

"Oh...that's...that's too bad." Kaze wanted so badly to tell them. But it should be a surprise.

"Well since you don't want anything, I guess I'll just go." And with that, she left to her room.

When kaze got there, she closed her door and turned to bed, and nearly caught a heart attack when sesshomaru appeared behind her.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell?"

"She's pregnant and you don't want to tell her." He stated. Kaze opened her mouth to counter but snapped it shut.

"I...how did you know that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I am a dog demon. I'm sure I smelt it way before you did." Kaze rolled her eyes, wanting to kick herself for not thinking about that.

"You know she will not be in new york for long. When she comes back, she will have to go and try to kill the man that killed her sister. She will put her child in dager because you want her pregnancy to be a surprise." Sesshomaru explained.

"But.."

"No. Either you tell her, or I will." He said. kaze narrowed her eyes and pouted her lip.

"But.."

"No." He said.

"...I'll tell her."

"Tell her now."

"But I can't." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why?" He drawled

"Because she's in the middle of a fit. You don't mess with a pregnant woman in the middle of a fit. I don't want to die. I like living." Kaze said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"Okay." Kaze smiled and crawled into bed with her husband.

"I wonder what her reaction will be when I tell her." She said as she settled in.

"I wonder what itachi's will be." Sesshomaru said.

"I hope it's better than yours." Kaze said.

Sesshomaru looked over to glare down at his wife. Kaze just shrugged. Now that she looks back on it, it was pretty funny.

"Okay, I'm done making fun of you. Let's go to sleep." Was all kaze said before she and sesshomaru settled down for the night.

---

The akatsuki woke up first thing in the mourning, ready to head back to the best place in the whole world. (and not because it's in new york either). Elegant rose industries. they were only there for a week the last time, but it was the best week eve. C'mon what's better than a marriage proposal song, a drunk monotone uchiha and a villian's ball with a chocolate theme. NOTHING that's what! anyway, kaze, sesshomaru and their kids met them at the gate to tell them goodbye when kaze narrowed her eyes.

Yami was packed and ready to go.

Kaze looked up at sesshomaru with worried eyes. She didn't want yami going, for fear that she may undanger her unborn child. Sesshomaru just looked back at her with unreadable eyes.

"You have to tell her before she leaves." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay guys! We're ready to go!" Roni said. Kaze winced at what she was about to annouce. She didn't want to hold them up more than they needed to. Kaze took a deep breath and spoke.

"Um yami. I thinks it's best if you stay at the castle." Yami narrowed her eye at the demoness in confusion.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I cannot in all good conscious let you leave in such a delicate position." Yami still wasn't getting it. The akatsuki narrowed their eyes at her, while sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his. She was beating around the bush. And now it was time for the demon lord to intervene.

"Yami, what kaze is trying not to say is you're pregnant and she wants you to stay here with jade."

Silence.

Nobody made any sudden movements. It was as if time stood still in that one moment until roni decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?!" Roni turned from kaze to yami.

"WHAT?!" She screamed again.

"I don't know!" Was yami's only reply. Roni shot a glare over to itachi.

"This is all you're fault! Why would...How could..." Roni trailed off. They didn't have time for this. She looked over to kaze.

"Is there anyone else that needs to stay behind?!" She yelled sarcastically. Kaze winced again and roni threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Yasmina, suki, kimiko. Why don't you guys stay behind too." Kisame, sasori, and though they weren't able to see it, tobi dropped their jaws on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked yami. Even though this wasn't really the best time to be knocked up, he was kinda happy. Yami jst shrugged her shoulders dumbly.

"I didn't know...I...I don't know what to say." Yami was exatic. This was what she wanted after all. She's wanted it ever since delilah got pregnant.

Sasori looked over to his wife with unveiled surprise.

Suki tried to speak, but all that came out her mouth was a croaking noise. As that scene unfolded, everyone looked over at tobi with only one question.

"How?" Pein asked. Everyone looked to yasmina.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know." Konan said. Samara narrowed her eyes at her.

"Mommy?" Samara said, pulling at her hands.

"Samara not now. Wait until they leave."

"But it's important." Samara whined.

"Hunny, not right now." Kaze hissed. Samara scrunched up her nose and pouted her lip. What she was about to say was important.

"Okay! We don't have time for this! Yasmina, yami, kimiko, suki stay here. Tenshi, konan, delilah and I will go. I'm tired, it's like seven in the mourning and my baby died yesterday. LET'S GO!" Roni screamed as she stomped away. Everyone said their quick goodbyes and left to follow the aggravated akatsuki mistress.


	43. Shocking News

_**Shocking News**_

_**Hello everyone! and may I start out by saying Happy New Year! I hope you all have a great one. Anyways enjoy this new chapter of the of the year 2009. Oh and this goes out to MajsanWorld, thanks for telling me I forgot about hidan and daikirai. I forgot about zahara and zetsu too. And it is hard to look after so many people but I can handle it for a few more chapters. Okay NOW enjoy!**_

Yasmina, yami, kimiko and suki sat around in kaze's room, sprawled out on her bed. Kimiko was at the end of the king sized bed, while yami sat at the foot, suki's head on one leg and kaze on the other.

"You know, when I made itachi sit and do nothing with me, I thought I was bored then. But this....This is a very close second." Yami drawled as she lie her hand on suki's hair.

"We can think of important things." Kaze said. Everyone lifted their heads to raise their eyebrows at her.

"Like what?" They asked in unison. Kaze tilted her head on yami's leg as best she could.

"Ooh I know! how about we discuss what you're babies will look like." Everyone looked at her thoughfully for a moment. None of them thought about that. They were too busy being bored to think about it. But now that the question has been asked, they didn't know what to say. It was silent for a moment before yami decided to speak.

"I know suki's baby is gonna have red hair. although I don't know if it's eyes are going to be pink like hers or red like sasori's." This also posed a great question everyone wanted to know.

"Suki, sasori is a puppet right?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah. why?" She asked.

"If he's a puppet...then...how did...you know..." Kaze trailed off and suki smiled.

"He still a guy. And guys don't easily remove something their gonna wanna use, if you know what I mean." The group responded in a knowing 'ohhhh' until the attention was put on kimiko.

"Kimiko, I understand you're a demon but my senses can't figure out what kind you are. Are you a shark demon like kisame?"

"No. I'm not a shark demon. My mother just so happened to be blue and my father had unique senses. And they both had a keikei genkai called the blood effect, so their is no doubt my baby's gonna crave some blood." Kimiko explained. The group responded with another knowing 'ohhhh'. The attention was put on yami.

"Yami, jade is you're biological sister out of everyone here right?" Kaze asked.

"Yep." Was her answer.

"Why doesn't she have a tail and horns? She looks just like itachi to me, minus the sharingan of course." Yami's lips twisted for a moment, as she thought about her answer.

"You know I always wanted to ask that question but forgot to. why is that yami?" Yasmina asked. Everyone turned their attention --somewhat-- to yami.

I...I don't know. We have the same mother and father. And they were normal, well as normal as a heartless bitch and a kiniving bastard would be, but I was an anti christ. They say it rarely happens, but it did. They were so afraid that I was going to kill them just because I had the parts of a devil." Yami stopped to smile to herself. "..heh imagine their surprise when their little prodigy locked into her new powers and killed everyone." Everyone sat up to look at yami disbelievingly.

"But I thought you..."

"Killed everyone? Nope. It was jade. I didn't do anything, okay I helped a little but jade totally started it. "

"Okay, now I see why itachi is so attached to her." Kimiko said.

"That's not why. She asked him for something and they clicked." Everyone gave another responsive 'ohhhh'.

"Yasmina, you're turn to pour out you're heart."

"Yes, how did you fall for someone like tobi?"

"I don't know...It just happened. He...you could say he just swept me off my feet."

"Yeah, off your feet and right in bed." Kimiko said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well maybe we can't blame her, Because we all got swept off our feet and in bed." Kaze said.

"Well everyone except me. I got swept off my feet and on the couch and kitchen table. And then in bed." Suki said. Everyone burst out laughing again, it doesn't really matter anymore the hideout is blown up, they don't have to eat or watch T.V there anymore.

"Okay, suki's turn." Yasmina annouced. Suki smiled.

"Not really much to say. Just that my father was a gun specialist and taught me how to shoot. He tried to take advatage of me until I got his gun and shot him in his sleep. And I didn't stop there." Suki explained.

"Okay, my turn. Any questions?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah, how did you meet sesshomaru and decide you wanted to have a baby?' Yasmina asked.

"I met him in a forest and thought that he wa possibly the most sexeist man ever...until he put his hands on me. We beat around the bush for a while until I was in danger. And everything just progressed from there. And now ten years and two kids later, here I am with the man I'm going to grow somewhat older with."

"Wait, how old is sesshomaru?" Kimiko asked.

"I think he's about 900, but he won't tell me." All the girls made faces.

"Ewww. He's _old_" They all grimaced.

As they started to talk more about themselves, they heard the door creak open. the girls lifted their head to see kaze's daughter samara come in.

"Hi baby." Kaze said as samara came to sit in front of her.

"Mommy, I need to talk to you about the akatsuki." She said, everyone sat up to listen to what five year old had to say.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Kaze asked firmly. Samara nodded.

"I wanted to tell daddy, but soren and him are out training. But there's something wrong with the group."

"Well what's the matter?"

Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say.

--

"...There's a traitor in the akatsuki."


	44. Revealed

_**Revealed**_

_**Hello guys! sorry for the wait, I was sick and I had to get some school crap out of the way. They kept moving my graduation date from january to june. It's finally set to june, but you guys don't want to know my problems. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

As the akatsuki walked through LaGuardia airport roni looked through her phone with narrowed eyes. It seemed kaze has called her and left a message. She made a note to call her later. She looked behind her to see her children and their husbands. They seemed to be talking about their newly pregnant sisters. Roni looked from them to konan. She seemed so...alone. Roni almost felt sorry for her. Roni smiled to herself.

"Hey girls..." She called. The remaining girls (and konan) looked over to give their mother (and leader) their undivded attention.

"Why don't you go talk take konan on a tour of new york while pein and I talk about the battle plan." Roni said. The girls' eyes lit up when she said 'tour'. Thar's just another word for party isn't it? And since their house warming party was ruined, the girls were starved. They all individually thought of all the things they could do until konan spoke.

"Ms roni, you don't have to do that. We have talk about what we are planning on orochimaru. We don't have time for this." She said roni walked walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay konan. This is my job after all, and I want you to go. But it's up to you if you don't want to go, you don't have to." Konan sighed and looked over to the girls who gave her pleading looks. Konan sighed again and nodded. That was all delilah needed to see before she grabbed her and pulled her into the cab someone hailed. Deidara looked over to his wife and the men. Itachi and the rest of the daddies to be looked as if they didn't care how this would play out. Well, they didn't care, and they did want to see how this played out with the remaining women. They had other things to worry about, like getting home and wondering how this new baby thing was going to happen. It was nice to see another person be tortured for a while.

They all knew when they got to E.R industries, someone was going to get ripped a new one.

And that was exactly waht they got. Itachi, kisame, sasori and even tobi saw deidara forcefully grab delilah's arm and pull her towards the elevator.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Delilah yelled, snatching her arm away from deidara. She looked up to see her husband glaring down at her, his arms crossed defiantly.

"You're not going." He stated. Delilah raised an eyebrow, mirroring his glare.

"Excuse me? I'm not going where?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

"You're not going out with that woman." Deidara told her. Delilah bit her bottom lip at an attempt to keep from laughing.

"I don't know if you knew this dei, but let's get one thing clear. I.." Delilah pointed to herself "Do not take orders from anyone. I do what I want. You.." Delilah emphasized by poking deidara in the chest. "Are not the boss of me. You would do well to remember that." Delilah said. As the elevator opened and delilah stepped out deidara followed.

"I don't care what you say, your not going. I don't want you near that bitch, so your not going anywhere near her." Deidara said calmly. Delilah stopped in her tracks.

"Okay, what did she do to you that was so bad? What happened to you that was so horrible? Because I'd love to know." Deidara opened his mouth to say his answer but snapped it shut.

"Oh, you don't have anything to say? Because if you don't i'm leaving." Delilah said as she turned to her room.

"No!" He yelled after her. Delilah sighed in frustration and turned to him giving him an exasperated look.

"Then what did she do deidara?! If you tell me then I won't go! why are you being so difficult?!" Delilah yelled, glaring harshly at him. What the hell was going on with everyone? First kakuzu freaks out on tenshi and now deidara. It was time to know why they were being so shady about this. Delilah walked up to her husband and put her hand to his face.

"Deidara, baby. I love you and I respect your wishes..."

"Then you won't go?!" He asked excitedly. Delilah closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Let me finish." She said through clenched teeth. For some reason being interuppted always bothered delilah. Once some guy in a village did it and she stuffed bombs in his throat. Ugh, she wasn't talking to him, so she didn't need his opinion on anything. He totally deserved to die. Anyway, held deidara's head in her hands and continued to speak.

"I love you and I respect your wishes, but I seriously don't see the problem. Maybe if you tell me the problem, I can figure out what's wrong." She said as calmly as possible, although anger was clearly veiled. Deidara opened his mouth to tell her something, but snapped it shut again. Delilah resisted the urge to dig her nails into his face and trail them down his cheeks. This was starting to get very tiring. Instead, she didn't try to scratch his eyes out, she pulled away and stepped away from him.

"Deidara, my head hurts, I'm getting tired. And for at least the third time in about five minutes, I seriously contemplated on blowing your head off. So if your not going to tell me, I'm going to go downstairs and ask konan myself. Now, let's go through this once more. What. Did konan. Do. To. You?"

Deidara tried to say something, he really did, but he just shut his mouth and shook his head. Delilah pinched the bridge of her nose and went to go get dressed. If there was someone who didn't like to be in the dark about anything, it was delilah. She had to know about any and everything at all times, and the one person that knows it, isn't telling her. Delilah knew it involved all the akatsuki. She was going to ask konan or anyone else if it was the last thing she did. And that was a promise.

---

"So you guys ready to go!" Roni asked. She looked at all her girls and they all looked gorgeous. The men did not look happy that they were going with the blue haired bitch, but they just wouldn't listen. The only thing that signified that they were taken were the engagment rings on their hands.

"Yeah, we'll be back late, so mommy could you tuck sayuki and daisuke in?" Roni smiled. And after a group hug, the girls were on their own.

Roni waved until they were out of sight and filpped her phone open. She scrolled down for the number she was looking for and pressed the 'call' button.

"What?" Said a male voice. Roni looked at the phone as if it just slapped her in the face before putting it back to her ear.

"And hello to you sesshomaru, how are you doing?" She asked sarcastically. She could almost feel him roll his eyes at her.

"With all do respect ms. roni, you were the one that called during my childrens' bedtime. Yami and the rest of the girls are sleeping."

"Well, I called for kaze. I saw that her number appeared more than once. And I wanted to know what was it she wanted." roni explained.

"Hold on, I'll get her." roni heard a slapping sound and a sharp yelp and listened to the brief argument.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Roni wants you."

"A simple 'kaze wake up' would have sufficed."

"I tried, you didn't awaken."

"Liar, you did not have to hit me. Now my arm is going to bruise."

"Just take the phone." She heard sesshomaru say. She was a rustled noise and then the feminine voice of kaze greeted roni.

"Yes?"

"Kaze? It's roni, I saw you're number on my cell phone and called back as soon as I could."

"Ms roni your girls are in terrible danger. You gotta get them outta there."

"What?" Roni asked alarmed.

"Listen, I wanna put my daughter on the phone, she was the one that heard the voice."

"What voice?" Roni's question fell on deaf hears, and samara answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said a soft voice.

"Samara hunny, I heard you have something to tell me. Do you know the person that killed jade?"

"I didn't see her face. I just heard her voice. I have to hear it again." The small demoness said. Roni almost yelled out in frustration untill she heard the small sharp gasp. Roni heard the fint voice and turned to the doorway to see the woman she just sent out for a night off.

"Sorry ms roni, tenshi forgot her keys and made come back to get them." konan said.

"That's it! That's the voice!" Samara screamed, but her cries were deaf to roni. Pein had come downstairs to see why roni hadn't come up so they come put sayuki and daisuke to sleep so they can go back to her room for the night. The men looked from roni to konan, confused as to why roni was staring at her as if she wanted to rip her head off. they watched as roni slowly went up to konan.


	45. Showdown

**_Showdown_**

**_Hello everyone, sorry I made you wait so long. Computer issues. I don't really have much to say except that I'm ending the story soon, I know sad, but hey demz da breaks. I think it'll be just a few more chapters after this one until the huge showdown back in japan. anyway, enjoy!_**

It was all in slow motion. The room was quiet, excluding the deafening clack of roni's heels. Konan looked over to roni with narrowed, confused eyes. Everyone held their breaths as roni stopped in front of her. The slap to konan's face bounced off the walls, everyone let out their breaths only to gasp again. Konan slumbled back, clutching her face; if she was confused before, she was probably wracking her brain for any possible reason why her mistress just struck her. Roni stood straight, back erect, awaiting her next move. When she was finally balanced, konan still had the look of confusion. Roni walked up to her again, raising her hand to give konan another jaw shattering slap. But was surprised when konan caught her hand.

Imagine everyone's surprise when konan slapped roni back.

Roni stumbled back, but as soon as she regained her balance, she ran and tackled konan to the floor. They rolled and rolled until they were outside in front of E.R industries. Roni straddled the blue haired slut, her slender fingers around her neck, with the full intent on crushing her windpipe. Konan dug her nails into roni's wrists but she still kept her constrictor hold on her throat. As konan's hands started to weaken, roni smiled down at her with grim satisfaction. But it was soon washed away when konan pulled the hidden kunai out the holster and twisted it into roni's arm. Blood spurted out of her arm and roni pulled away backing away from konan to inspect the damage before dodging a slash made to slit her throat.

Roni took a kunai off her thigh and twirled it in her fingers before holding it firmly in her hands and lept. Konan followed. Konan slashed but roni ducked, and slashed at konan's stomach. It only left a small gash, but it was enough to slow her down. Roni put the kunai in her mouth and in the blink of an eye, was in konan's face. Konan had no time to duck the oncoming punch. As roni went to punch again, konan ducked and delivered her own punch to roni's ribs. When roni was hunched over, konan took the opportunity to punch roni in the jaw.

Both of their visions started to get blurry from to many hits to the head, and roni is pretty sure she lost a couple teeth. Konan started to stagger and sway, and occasionally shake her head as roni tried to blink away the sweat from her brow. It was getting hard to breathe, konan was losing alot of blood and roni knew that at least one rib had to be broken.

But neither of them looked as if they were going to give up any time soon.

Konan smiled over to the akatsuki mistress, licking the blood of the side of her lip. "So, you finally figured it out, huh?"

Roni shook her head to rid the dizziness. "I've figured out alot of things." Konan moved her blue hair out of her face, trying to hide the fact that she was getting dizzy over the loss of blood.

"Oh, really, and what have you figured out?"

Roni spit out a fairly large amount of blood "Heh, I know you're not konan."

Everyone was in comeplete shock. They all wanted to do something, but no one had enough sense to stop it.

"I'm confused." Delilah whispered. Itachi rolled his eyes but explained because he knew that deidara was just as confused as everyone else.

"Delilah, konan is made of paper, haven't you noticed that she hasn't used any of her special abilites? And roni's hits are too hard for konan to take. Only someone who has the same amout of power or the same stamina as roni would be able to take those hits. someone has to have the same gene roni has."

"Someone related to her." Kisame added. He'd also got it when itachi explained and put two and two together.

"Oh..._ooohhhh_" Delilah exclaimed when it finally got through to her.

That was not konan standing across from roni.

The konan in front of them started to change slowly but surely. Her blue hair started to change dirty blonde, her blue eyes a metallic red. She started to shrink to roni's size and now the rest of them knew and caught on.

That was roxy standing across from roni.

"How's jade by the way?" Roxy asked spitefully. Roni smiled back at her sister.

"She's just fine. Her mommy made a personal promise that she would kill the bitch who hurt her. And I intend to keep that promise."

"Sorry, I can't now. Gonna have take a rain check. But I'll tell you what, if you want revenge, you know who I work for and you know where to find me..." And with that roxy conjured up the last of her power to dissapear. As soon as roxy was out of sight roni dropped her kunai and fell to her knees, hitting the concrete face first.

Pein picked her up gently and brought her back inside of the building and away from everyone else.

--

When they got up to her penthouse, pein laid her on the couch and proceeded to take off her things to clean her.

"How could I have been so blind?" He heard her murmur. Pein turned to looked at her half lidded eyes.

"It isn't your fault, no one knew. We should have all kept a lookout from the day she walked into the door."

"I didn't see it then. Now I see it. how she always requested missions. I just thought she was scared to stay in the house, it never crossed my mind that she was roxy. She was going to go see orochimaru all that time. Telling him what we've been doing. She's the reason why we've been ambushed so many times. She's the reason agatha lives with us. oh, itachi is probably seething." Roni gave a weak chuckle.

"I wonder what all the guys must feel like no that they were right all along." Pein wondered. Roni just shook her head; the girls were probably having hell as they speak even thought they didn't know who konan really was, they still told the girls to watch out and they didn't heed their warnings. So, in technical terms, deidara and kakuzu were right in their assumtions.

"I don't really care. They deserve it, just like I deserve this. I need you to bring sasori and kakuzu in here. Oh, and the biggest bottle of liquor you can find." Roni said. Pein raised his eyebrow. He knew she needed sasori for the drugs and kakuzu for stitches, but liquor?

"Why liquor?"

"Because they pain is starting to kick in and i need to dull it. now, less talkie more liquie." Pein smiled and kissed her forehead and went to go find kakuzu and sasori.

**_Ha, you thought it was konan didn't you?! I was tempted to write back to bluewolf 963 to tell him it wasn't konan but that would be mean. I told you there would be twists. Watch out for the next chapter, hope you liked! and review, i love reviews. _**


	46. Sesshomaru's On The Way

**_sesshomaru's on the way_**

**_sorry for the mild hiatus,i've been kinda busy and there has been an extreme amount of writer's block with this story.'m having a hard time finding an ending for it. anyway, check out the new inuyasha story i wrote about a half hour before this. enjoy this and the new story!_**

"WHAT?!" yami yelled, making sesshomaru back up a few steps. pein just called, asking that he inform the girls of their mother's condition, it would only be fair that they be kept up to date, but in a way it was a bad idea, because not only was he at risk of going death from yami's high pitched wail, but all of these women were pregnant, and they would undoubtly worry over the granmother of their children. this just ads on the the long list of crap to worry about.

"i told you that your mother has been in a fight, but do not worry, for she is recovering. pein told me to tell you that everything is fine and that they will be back in japan by tomorrow_...'and you all can go back to your damn husbands and leave my wife alone...' _sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"well what are they going to do without my mother?" kimiko asked. sesshomaru waved a dissmissive hand.

"you needn't worry about it, i will go over there myself." sesshomaru state. he had had just about enough of this orochimaru man. he just wanted them to kill him so he could go back to his, nice peaceful life.

that is if kaze doesn't take in anymore hormonal pregnant women.

"i will go and tell kaze that i will be departing soon." and with that, sesshomaru left the to his chambers.

---

the demon lord opened his door to see kaze scrounging about in search for sheets.

"kaze..." sesshomaru stated. kaze stopped her frantic persuit to look up at her mate.

"sesshomaru you have to talk quickly, i have millions of things to do and cook and change." kaze said quickly running about the room with a chicken with its head chopped off. sesshomaru sighed and stalked over to her, grabbing her shoulders so she would be able to give her his full attention.

"what sesshomaru." kaze asked agitated.

"i'm leaving." kaze narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and a moment later raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean 'leaving'?" sesshomaru smirked down at his wife and let goof the firm grasp of her arms.

"i am going to E.R industries to check on miss roni and dispose of this orochimaru nuisance." kaze eyes widened in horror.

"you mean your gonna leave me here, alone with all these pregnant women?!" she asked, already tired at the thought of taking care of so many impregnanted people.

"it will only be for a short time, i am sure you can handle yourself well, kitten. but i must leave." he told her as he headed for the door. as sesshomaru hand reached for the door knob, it was roughly smacked away by another hand. sesshomaru snapped his head over to his distrought mate.

"kaze i have to go."

"no you don't! you're not leaving me here alone, i could die. it's bad enough i have to take care of my OWN kids, but now i have to take care of other people and their unborn babies, please sesshomaru you cannot leave me here alone to be mauled because someone didn't want ice in their water!" kaze whined, hugging onto his waist. she felt the heavy hand of her husbands' rest on the top of her brow and red streaked head. sesshomaru tipped her chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"kaze, dear. i will be back no later than tomorrow, and i promise when i come back i will have a surprise for you." kaze's hazel eyes lit up.

"a surprise?"

"yes."

"i like surprises."

"and i am sure you will love the surprise i will give you. now, will you let me go?" sesshomaru asked. reluctantly kaze let go of his waist.

"do not come back to this house without my surprise sesshomaru. i mean it."

"have i ever broken a promise, dearest?" kaze's mouth snapped shut. she couldn't think of a time where sesshomru had broken a promise to her. yes, he's kept things from her, and he has lied a few times, but he has never broken a promise.

"okay. hurry back." kaze leanined in on her tip toes to kiss the tip of sesshomaru's nose before he left to E.R industries.

---

roni woke up today feeling like she got her arm caught in a meat grinder. her head punded with the combination of a hangover and that kick to the temple roxy graciously gifted her. man she hated that slut of a sister of hers. during her deeping thoughts of how much she loathed her sister, she didn't sense the presence in her room until daikirai came with asprin and a glass of water.

"where's the liquor?" roni asked. daikirai smiled down at her mother as she kneeled down to give her her medicine.

"you're such an alcoholic, ma." dakirai chuckled along with roni.

"first of all i am no alcoholic...i'm i drunk. there is a distincion." she and daikirai chuckled at there small joke before the vampress looked down at her broken mother worriedly.

"so, how do you feel?"

"eh, i've been better. i hear sesshomaru's coming over to take care of orochimaru with us." daikira nodded.

maybe he just wants to get out of the house. there is a stunning lack of male in his castle now, it would do him good to be around a whole bunch of emotion." roni said. daikirai shrugged; she supposed she would have done the same thing. thank god she's not a pregnant mess like the rest of her sisters.

"well i guess you should call the rest of the guys in here. we have to talk about our battle strategy...." daikirai nodded and dissapeared out of the dark room.


	47. Baby Talk With The Akatsuki

_**Baby Talk With The Akatsuki**_

Sesshomaru made it to E.R industries in record time. Pein and a good as new roni told everyone of his arival and sent itachi, kisame and sasori to meet him at the air port. Sesshomaru and the guys made a quick stop to pick up kaze's suprise and were now in roni's penthouse asking about their pregnant wives. It was only a few days, and sesshomaru was already tired. He not only had a wife, kids and a whole piece --and many small pieces-- of land to worry about, he also had to make sure that people he wasn't even sure he liked were comfortable. Kaze was working her ass off to make sure these ladies were content. It wasn't a problem before, since sesshomaru knew this was in kaze's nature to do things like this. But when she comes to bed, and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, was where he had gotten tired. This means that when kaze is tired, he isn't getting any. And that was where sesshomaru had drawn the line.

And please be advised that a horny demon, isn't a happy demon.

So the sooner they think of a battle plan, and the sooner this nuisance was done with, the sooner sesshomaru could get those women out his house and tend to his own problems. "Sesshomaru?" The demon lord was pulled out of his thoughts when the voice of the shark man, kisame his mind suppiled had called his name.

"Yes?"

"How...um...is kimiko doing? you know with the baby and all?" He asked. All the other fathers to be looked his way, silently asking his the same question. The Taiyoukai felt where they were coming from. It must be hard to be so far apart from their wives, as horrible as they all may be. He, too had found it difficult to be away from his kitten, and he had only either patroled his lands or worked in his study. It doesn't matter where you are, being away from someone you love is rough, be you in the next room or on the other side of the world.

"She is doing just fine, kisame. As well as you're wife sasori." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the demon lord when yami's name didn't come up.

"And who else?" Itachi urged. Sesshomaru smirked at his friend.

"You were afraid, yes? Yami is doing fine. And your wife as well sasori. But they have very...odd needs."

"What kind of needs?" Sasori wanted to know.

"You're wife for instance, finds it hard to sleep on cotton. I am unsure why, but she prefers satin. You're wife kisame, she has a thing with...pickles. And itachi, I think you may want to check you're wife's cholesterol level when you see her tomorrow." Itachi looked at the demon lord, confused as to what he meant.

"She...she has cravings for butter. I am not entirely sure about humans and the way their systems work, but I do not think it healthy for her to eat sticks of butter. I myself am a youkai and I know that it is wrong." Sesshomaru said. He knew that couldn't be good for her what with her human nature. Then again, he doesn't really think yami is human, what with the tail and horns. But he still scents human on her. So no, he decided, it can't be good for her.

"Might be a sure sign that your kid's gonna be fat." Kisame snickered as sasori smirked.

"Humans, such peculiar creatures." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What did you're wife eat during her pregnancy?" Sasori was curious to know.

"Kaze ate raw meat with soren. And for some particular reason, she liked...sour cream and chocolate with samara. It was dreadful to say the least." Sesshomaru recolected wit a grimace. All that sour cream...his stomach still roils even from the thought.

"Hey sesshomaru can I ask you a serious question?" Kisame interjected. Sesshomaru, as well as everyone else, gave the shark demon their full attention.

"I don't wanna sound all cheesy for saying this but...how did it feel?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in confusion, asking him silently to elaborate.

"How...how did it feel when you first saw them?" Sesshomaru slowly nodded in understanding, as he smiled at the not so distant memory.

"This sesshomaru cannot actually explain the feeling. It is something you must feel on your own."

"How did you feel?" Sasori asked. Sesshomaru looked over to the puppeteer before looking up at the celing thoughtfully.

It was...it was something I knew I would never forget. When I first saw them slide into the world, it is as if nothing else matters. Nothing else but protecting the small bundle in my wife's arms. And when I held them for the first time, it is as if all of my problems melted away, and all I cared about is the small piece of me staring, looking to me for guidance. For protection and for advice. This sesshomaru was never truly happy until he looked upon the small faces of his pups. Then and everyday after. That is how I felt." Sesshomaru explained. Even if he didn't show the same emotion on his face, all the men there knew that sesshomaru spoke from the heart and soul. They only wish they can love their children as much as the demon lord. Suddenly sesshomaru looked to the door, hearing a sniffle and a few hiccups.

"That was sooo sweet." Delilah squeaked sadly as she held on to her daughter, who was currently pulling at her golden locks. "I never thought you were so sensitive, sesshomaru. I can't wait to tell kaze." Roni said slyly as she stepped into the room. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the akatsuki mistress.

"You will wait to tell kaze. Because what you just heard will never leave this room. Or orochimaru will not be the only nuisance to be eliminated." Sesshomaru stated. Roni held her arms up in defeat as she walked into the room, following pein and the others minutes later. When everyone was settled, roni spoke.

"First of all, I would like to thank kakuzu and sasori for giving me all the durgs and stitches I needed for my speedy recovery." Roni smiled over to her sons, who smiled back. "I trust you know why we are all here so I will not waste my breath on it. Pein and I were talking about it yesterday and we have come up with a solution on how to get rid of the orochimaru menace and this is what we came up with...."

_**And I'm gonna end it there...Yeah, I'm bad. Stay tuned because after the fill in chapter, The story is officially over. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **_


	48. Battle Talk With Kaze

_**Battle Talk With kaze**_

Jade hugged desperately to her surrogate father as they stand out of the golden gates of sesshomaru's castle. The rest of the impregnated wives wishing for their husbands to be safe and to hurry home. Kaze leaned up to kiss sesshomaru goodbye before he kneeled down to embrace his children. Jade's small arms slipped from itachi's neck before they set out to the sound village.

As they walked away, yami unconsciously stroked her flat stomach. She knew she had nothing to worry about, that this thought should not have crossed her mind but it did.

She was scared for her husband.

And she wanted so badly not to be. But everyone makes mistakes, everyone has a slip up every now and again. What if itachi isn't on his usual guard? What if his mind drifts? An enemy could take that opportunity to deliver a devastating blow. Her thoughts traveled to the worst and before she knew it, tears fell down her eyes. Her lip trembled, as she tried to hold in her sobs but kimiko, kaze and her children were alerted to the smell of tears.

"Yami, baby, what's wrong?" Kaze asked as she rubbed her back sympathetically. Yami looked over to her friend before laying her head on her shoulder as she openly sobbed in front of everyone.

"Come on, let's get her inside of the castle." Suki said. As they were in the privacy of kaze's chambers, yami finally sobered up enough to speak.

"I'm scared for him." No one really had to ask her who she was talking about. Everyone had wanted to get theselves off the subject, but it had to come up sometime. kimiko, suki and the rest of the girls gathered around their sister and friend.

"Yami, you have nothing to be afraid of. Itachi is a strong man. He can handle himself in any situation." Yasmina comforted. Yami blew her nose in a rather unlady like manner before shaking her head.

"Yes I know, but what if today is an off day? What if he gets hurt because his mind is somewhere else."

"Yami I can highly doubt that. The man is always on top of his game, where ever he is, be it in battle or in the grocery store. I doubt he has a scar on his body from a battle."

"You'd be surprised." She stated before wiping her nose. Everyone narrowed their eyes, thinking the same thing.

"Well those scars have to be from his brother right. I mean there can't be anyone else who has gotten close enough to actually hit him?" Suki said. Yami laughed humorless and dry.

"Suki, itachi wasn't always the man he has come to be. His chest and back is riddled with the scars of past battles. And everyone of them has a story. There is this one scar that goes from here..." Yami pointed to the right side of her chest all the way down to her hip. " To here. You wanna guess where it's from? it's from lack of focus. Which means his mind drifted somewhere else and it almost got him killed. I just don't want it to happen and I'm worried that it is." As the girls tried to calm her down, kaze listened intently to her story. She knew exactly where yami came from.

"Girls, can I talk to yami alone for a moment?" Kaze asked as she moved closer to the anti--christ. As everyone got up and filed out of the room, kaze focused on what she was going to say to her friend.

"Yami. Look at me." Yami did as she was told, turning her puffy red chocolate eyes to kaze's hazel, serious eyes.

"Now, hunny. I'm not going to sit here at tell you that everything will be okay, because things happen. I am definitetly worried about Sesshomaru. He wasn't the man he has grown to be either. He did make mistakes. He has scars to the point where the skin cannot regenerate. He fought with his brother and got his left arm hacked off. I didn't come into to his life until after he forced some priestess to heal it for him. This just shows the strongest of us have slip ups now and then. But do you know what?"

Yami looked over to the cat demoness with confused eyes. "What?"

"It shows that they have learned from them. It has trained them to not make the same mistake twice. So yes they have scars and things like that. and they have stories. But they also serve a purpose. They tell them not repeat themselves. It is a constant reminder that they have grown and matured and unfortunately are more deadly for it. It is natural to harbor such feelings for itachi, I have the same for my husband. But I can sleep well at night knowing that if there is a situation where he gets into a fight, he will come back to me. Rome wasn't built in a day, dear, and I'm sure our gorgeous, killing machines weren't either. So, be strong, because I have the utmost confidence that itachi and sesshomaru are going to come home and have a story to tell. So smile through those tears because he's coming back for you." Yami wiped her eyes and smiled, hugged kaze around the neck tightly.

"Thank you kaze. I needed that." Yami said, her voice muffled in kaze's shirt. Kaze smiled and patted her back.

"I know you did. And you guys can come in now, I know you were listening." The girls filed in to the bedroom, sheepish looks on their faces.

"That was so sweet, how you think of sesshomaru, kaze. But I have to know, what is it about him?" Yasmina had to know. Yes the man is drop dead gorgeous, but she could not see her self with him. He seems so...bland. The way he talks, the way he walks. He's like a robot. A really sexy robot. Kaze narrowed her eyes, her head tilted to ther side as she thought of one specific thing that keeps her tied to the enigma that is Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands.

Could it be his hair? The babies he makes? The way he looks at her? The way he speaks? Who knows, there were various reasons why she liked him, but she didn't really consider what keeps her coming.

"You know yasmina...I wish I could tell you just one thing I love about him. But I find it impossible. Under that stoic, aloof shell, is just the most wonderful man...er demon. I love everything about him. And I can't really put my finger on the specific thing. All I know is that I cannot stay away from it. I _will_ not stay away from it. I'm in too deep to get away." Kaze explained as she smiled to herself. Just ten years ago, when they met, at around this time, kaze had slapped him for pushing her on the floor. And now look, they were head over heels for each other, ten years and two beautiful babies later.

"So yasmina, can I ask you a question?" Kaze asked.

"Shoot."

"How can a gorgeous girl like yourself, land a guy like tobi?"

_**And I'll just end it there, next time the final battle comes and then the story is finally over. Hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna miss hearing your reviews. Can't wait to write my next akatsuki story to see if anyone I know will review for that one.**_


End file.
